Sus hermosos y aterradores ojos
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Draco la empujo contra la pared, la beso y golpeo el vidrio de la ventana que se encontraba junto a su cabeza, rompiéndolo por completo y la multitud, antes amontonada por la pelea, ahogaron un grito de sorpresa. Ni siquiera podía respirar. ¿Qué hiciste?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**thecellarfloor**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Miss Lefroy Fraser**_.

 **xxx**

La biblioteca se encontraba desierta cuando se sentó para leer un libro.

 _Alicia en el país de las maravillas._ El título contenía un cierto misterio, ¿verdad? Hermione recordó su niñez, cuando aún no sabía que era una bruja. Lo había leído numerosas veces, hasta el punto en que casi se lo sabía de memoria.

Era diferente a los demás libros que su madre quería que leyera de niña, ya que Alicia no era como las jóvenes de las otras historias. Alicia no era una princesa, Alicia no tenía un príncipe y, no importaba a cuanta gente Alicia conociera, se encontraba terrible e innegablemente sola. Algo respecto a eso le había intrigado en aquel entonces, y ahora parecía que nada había cambiado luego de todos esos años.

Hermione Granger se asustaba y, a la vez, fascinaba al pensar en que ella y Alicia tenían muchas cosas en común.

Hogwarts. El lugar era su aventura, su madriguera, su taza de té, su castillo de corazones, su hogar. A menudo pensaba en aquel lugar como su propio País de las Maravillas.

Por siete años había vivido allí. Había pasado por muchas cosas, entre ellas luchar en la batalla final contra Voldemort junto con sus dos mejores amigos. Al final, habían triunfado.

Ahora el Mundo Mágico finalmente estaba en paz.

Pero las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar. A pesar de que la guerra había terminado, aún dejaba repercusiones. Sus amigos comenzaron a apartarse. No sabía por qué, pero día a día podría sentirlos más lejos de ella.

O quizás no habían sido ellos. Quizás solo era ella la que se distanciaba.

Sea lo que fuere, estaba asustada. Se sentía incapaz de detenerlo. Tenía miedo de que el tiempo pasara y ya fueran inalcanzables para ella, que se fueran completamente y ella se encontraría nuevamente sola.

 _¿Como Alicia?_

Pero el País de las Maravillas había sido solo un sueño para Alicia y para cuando había vuelto de él, estaba a salvo. Hermione no tenía ese lujo. _Hogwarts_ , para ella Hogwarts era real.

—¿Necesitas algo, Malfoy? —dijo con poco interés. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado sentarse frente a ella en la mesa. La muchacha apartó su vista del libro y lo miró fijamente. Su cabello platinado estaba revuelto y cubría sus ojos grises. Tenía las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y sus pies apoyados sobre la mesa. Su mera presencia demandaba atención. Estaba dedicándole una sonrisa torcida, como siempre, pero había algo diferente, y no en el buen sentido. Hermione se estremeció levemente cuando encontró su mirada. Fríos y sin expresión.

—¿Cómo has estado, Granger?

—No hagas preguntas tan amistosas —fue su turno de sonreír. Las últimas semanas, Malfoy había estado actuando bastante extraño. Cuando estaban en la misma clase, se sentaba a su lado o cerca, la miraba mientras comían en el Gran Salón o aparecía dramáticamente de la nada cuando se encontraba sola. No le había prestado importancia alguna. Quizás solo lo estaba haciendo para irritarla —cualquiera pensaría que realmente te intereso— añadió para enfadarlo.

¿Cómo podía ser que Draco Malfoy pudiera estar interesado en lo que según él era una basura?

Repentinamente, cambió de posición y se inclinó hacia ella. Hermione presionó su espalda contra la silla, alarmada, sosteniendo su varita dentro del bolsillo de su túnica en caso de que intentase algo.

—¿Y si lo estuviera? —Se inclinó aún más, disfrutando de la obvia incomodidad de la muchacha.

—¿Qué? —Aquella respuesta la había tomado por sorpresa. La sonrisa de Malfoy se agrandó aún más, y entonces la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle. Hermione se estremeció al sentir su mano sobre su piel, mientras que Draco parecía perplejo.

—Tus ojos, Granger. Son tan transparentes, tan inocentes y honestos —dijo distraídamente, mientras la estudiaba. Se acercaba lentamente a ella, como si fuera a besarla. Hermione estaba tan sorprendida por su extraño comportamiento que no podía apartarse. Estaba hablando en clave. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

—D-de qué ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

—Deberías aprender a esconderlos. —Estaba tan cerca de ella que podría sentir su aliento rozando su piel—. Son tan… tentadores.

Hermione se estremeció ante sus palabras, pero nunca admitiría que sintió miedo. Estaba demasiado aturdida como para decir algo. Sentía que la boca se le secaba. ¿A qué se refería con tentadores? ¿Qué le ocurría?

—Tú simplemente no puedes… y-yo —tartamudeó. Finalmente, se las arregló para apartarlo. Se puso de pie torpemente, juntando sus libros y metiéndolos apresuradamente en su bolso. Claramente, Malfoy había perdido el juicio y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello. Se giró para salir de allí.

—McGonagall quería algo.

La chica se detuvo a medio camino. Volvió a mirarlo, molesta de que tuviera una excusa para retenerla. Se miraron el uno al otro por unos instantes. Su instinto le decía que corriera, que se pusiera a salvo, pero se rehusaba a sentirse intimidada.

Malfoy le regalo una sonrisa sarcástica y, con su pie, apartó la silla donde había estado sentada antes.

—Siéntate.

Hermione maldijo en su interior y se sentó a regañadientes, manteniendo la silla apartada de la mesa. Él simplemente sonrió.

—No voy a asesinarte, amor. Solo quiero hablar.

—No me llames así —dijo molesta Hermione—, no quiero hablar contigo. No quiero estar cerca de ti. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Ahora, por favor, dime qué quería McGonagall y déjame ir.

—Granger, Granger, Granger —le hablaba como si fuera una niña y eso le sacaba de quicio—. Esa no es forma de hablarle a un Malfoy. De cualquier forma, deberías saber que es tu culpa.

—¿Culpa? ¿Que es mi culpa?

—Esto —dijo moviendo sus manos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Hermione le miraba confundida y él volvió a sonreír.

—¿Realmente no tienes idea?

—No, por favor, ilumíname.

—No —dijo repentinamente más entusiasmado. Esto se estaba volviendo escalofriante—. Tu ignorancia lo hace más interesante —añadió poniéndose de pie y se volteó para irse.

 _¿Mi qué?_

—¿Qué era lo que la profesora McGonagall quería decirme? —le gritó.

Malfoy simplemente le regaló otra sonrisa torcida y siguió su camino.

 _Realmente no había ningún mensaje de McGonagall, ¿o lo había?_

Hermione maldijo en voz baja y se obligó a no maldecirlo allí mismo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —les preguntó Hermione a las personas que se encontraban frente a ella. Una enorme multitud se había agrupado en el pasillo. Los estudiantes estaban entusiasmados por algo. Aunque no podía ver a través de las cabezas, sabía que debía detener lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo. Después de todo, era su trabajo como Premio Anual.

—¡Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini se están peleando! —dijo con entusiasmo un estudiante de primer año, a quien ella no conocía. Hermione frunció los labios. ¿Cómo se atrevían a armar tal conmoción? Intentó abrirse paso entre los estudiantes, pero nada parecía dar resultado y estaba atascada al final de la multitud. Molesta, se movió para tomar su varita, pero unos segundos después las personas comenzaron a apartarse, probablemente para darle paso a alguien.

Draco Malfoy se abrió paso entre la multitud con una expresión de enfado en su rostro. Todos se veían sorprendidos y asustados. A su paso se escuchaban susurros, pero a Malfoy no le importaban. Su labio estaba sangrando y tenía un golpe terrible a un lado de su rostro. Su cabello estaba revuelto y su expresión era la de un asesino en busca de una víctima, aunque probablemente eso hizo segundos atrás.

Hermione temía pensar qué había ocurrido con Zabini.

Lo vio tendido como un cadáver unos cuantos pasos lejos de Malfoy. Nadie se había atrevido a acercarse a él, en caso de que Malfoy decidiera volver. Con todo el coraje Gryffindor que pudo juntar, Hermione Granger se mantuvo donde estaba. No se apartó como lo había hecho la multitud, tampoco mantuvo distancia. Estaba determinada a decirle cuál era su opinión y una posible detención. Ahora se encontraba cara a cara con Malfoy y la mirada asesina de este no ayudaba a su coraje para nada.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando finalmente Malfoy la vio. Se abalanzó sobre ella tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. La apretó contra la pared y presionó sus labios bruscamente sobre los de ella. Malfoy alzó una de sus manos y descargó un golpe sobre el vidrio de la ventana que se encontraba detrás de Hermione, rompiéndolo por completo. Los estudiantes, antes amontonados por la emoción de presenciar la pelea, ahogaron un grito de sorpresa al ver lo que ocurría.

Pero Hermione no podía gritar. Inclusive no podía respirar.

¿Qué hiciste? Sus pensamientos gritaban violentamente. Malfoy la miró antes de alejarse con un rasguño en su mano debido a su violenta acción.

Todos estaban quietos, demasiado aturdidos por lo que acababan de presenciar.

Hermione estaba temblando de ira, sus manos se cerraban en puños.

—¡Vuelvan a sus dormitorios! ¡Ahora! —gritó, todos se tropezaron son sus pies al alejarse.

Con un movimiento de su varita, el vidrio de la ventana volvió a su condición original. Hermione se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Blaise Zabini.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Ya te lo dije Harry, creo que se trae algo conmigo —trató de explicarle a sus amigos mientras se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. Hermione estaba sentada, mirando su sopa, jugando con la cuchara. Había perdido el apetito en el instante en que Malfoy comenzó a mirarla fijamente.

—¿Quién? ¿Malfoy? —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño— está desquiciado, Hermione. Probablemente lo hace para molestarte.

—Merlín, Harry tiene razón, Hermione —dijo Ron mientras llenaba su plato de una exagerada ración de comida, lo suficiente como para alimentar a todo un pelotón—. No creo que ese imbécil quiera salir con alguien como tú.

—¿Alguien como yo? —repitió molesta, comenzando a alzar la voz—, ¿qué quieres decir con eso, Ronald?

—De seguro anda detrás de chicas más lindas. —Sus ojos se agrandaron al instante en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Harry le hechó una mirada al instante en que Hermione golpeó la mesa con las palmas de sus manos y se puso de pie.

—Los veo más tarde —dijo fríamente. Sabía a lo que se referían. Simplemente no podían creer que alguien mostrara el menor interés en ella. No habían escuchado nada sobre el beso, Merlín, sentía nauseas de solo decirlo, y tampoco planeaba decírselo. Aun así, si eventualmente se enteraban de lo ocurrido, ella lo negaría. Hermione se alejó sin siquiera mirarlos una vez más.

Y podía sentir los ojos de todo el mundo sobre ella. Hasta podía oír sus susurros. Sabía de lo que estaban hablando.

Se maldijo a sí misma y caminó furiosa hacia la enfermería. Zabini estaba recostado en una de las camas, con un libro en sus manos. No se molestó en alzar la vista cuando ella se sentó a un lado de la cama.

Por un momento permanecieron en silencio. Ella no hablaba, sus pensamientos repasaban los eventos ocurridos. Draco Malfoy no era estúpido. Sabía el resultado de sus acciones. Sabía que los rumores se extenderían. Sabía que posiblemente esto mancharía su apellido de sangre pura.

¿Entonces por qué aun así lo hizo?

Obviamente, con la guerra terminada, la sangre ya poco importaba. Pero aun así… no podía evitar sentirse insegura. Era como si algo muy malo estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

—¿Sí? —dijo Blaise Zabini, mientras seguía leyendo su libro. Solo en aquel entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado hablando consigo misma.

—Disculpa —respondió amargamente. Apartó los inseguros pensamientos y le dio una cálida sonrisa— ¿cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —dijo, cerrando finalmente el libro y volviéndose hacia ella. Su relación con Blaise se había vuelto algo más civilizada desde el comienzo del año. Él también era Premio Anual y, afortunadamente, estaba dispuesto a hacer las diferencias a un lado para trabajar juntos. A pesar de que era un Slytherin, lo respetaba, y él a ella.

Incluso mucha gente decía que harían una pareja perfecta.

—Yo, err, quería preguntarte algo —dijo suavemente, insegura de si quería continuar.

—Sí, por supuesto —dijo—. Cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué ocurrió entre Malfoy y tú?

—Todo menos eso —respondió secamente. Hermione se estremeció cuando su mirada encontró la suya.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es algo así como un secreto?

—No, solo estoy preocupado por lo que sucedería.

—¿Te refieres a que le tienes miedo? —le preguntó tajantemente. No podía entender cómo alguien tan inteligente como Blaise estaba asustado de alguien como Malfoy. No era tan peligroso, ¿verdad?

 _¿Lo era?_

Él apartó su mirada de Hermione y suspiró.

—Draco es más malvado y peligroso de lo que crees.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó, sus facciones se tornaron en una mueca de incredulidad.

—Sí, Granger, lo es —dijo seriamente. Blaise cerró sus ojos por un momento, como si pensara en lo que diría a continuación—. No sabes ni la mitad. Te lo advierto ahora, como tu… conocido. Ten cuidado. Está tras de t-

—Blaise. —Hermione escuchó una fría y familiar voz antes de que Blaise pudiera terminar su oración. Se estremeció cuando sintió el brazo de Malfoy rodeando su cintura, presionando sus cuerpos y, por un instante, Hermione sintió nuevamente el vertiginoso sentimiento de miedo. Lo apartó lejos. Malfoy estaba de pie, con una expresión de arrogancia y su sonrisa torcida fija en su rostro—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Granger estaba a punto de irse —dijo Blaise, con un tono de advertencia en su voz. Estaba tratando de decirle que corriera lejos, pero siendo tan testaruda como era, no lo hizo.

—Excelente, entonces iré con ella —dijo Malfoy, sin que su sonrisa abandonara su rostro. Los ojos de Blaise se agrandaron al instante.

—Creo que puede arreglárselas sola, Draco —murmuró entre dientes—. Además, ¿no viniste a hablar conmigo?

—No tengo nada que decirte —dijo Malfoy fríamente—. Solo estaba asegurándome de que estuvieras vivo. Desafortunadamente, lo estás —tomó a Hermione de la mano y la arrastró salvajemente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué estás…? ¡Suéltame, Malfoy!

Blaise Zabini sacudió su cabeza. Granger no saldría libre de esta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Uno.**

 **Notas Naoko** : Hola mis amores! Cómo están? qué les pareció la historia? Espero esta también les guste, y por favor, díganme sus opiniones, adoro saber lo que ustedes piensan. Y claro también díganme si debo continuar, o lo que sea que salga de sus corazones.

Link historia original: s/6122207/1/His-Beautiful-Haunting-Eyes

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**thecellarfloor**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**Miss Lefroy Fraser**_.

 **xxx**

Draco tiraba con fuerza de ella, sosteniendo sus muñecas con una sola mano, impidiéndole soltarse. Hermione no podía creer la fuerza que tenía. La metió dentro de un aula vacía y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, dejándola indefensa.

Una vez que vio en liberada sus manos, la chica castaña no perdió tiempo y tomó su varita, apuntándola a su pecho.

Él simplemente se quedó allí, como si nada estuviese ocurriendo.

—No sé qué es lo que estás tramando, Malfoy, pero debes detenerte ahora mismo —le dijo alzando su voz debido a la ira e irritación—. ¿Crees que puedes golpear a alguien y luego actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Crees que puedes librarte de esta? No sé porquéBlaise no dijo nada. Es obvio que lo tienes amenazado de alguna forma, ¿pero el resto de los que te vieron golpearlo? ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡No pueden tenerte miedo! ¡No todos! ¡T-tú les hiciste algo!

Podía sentir la ira creciendo en su pecho, así que la dejó libre. Había estado encerrada en su mente por un buen tiempo. Cuando el chico rubio no respondió, decidió continuar:

—¿Y luego, qué? ¿Me besuqueas frente a todo el mundo' ¡Merlín! que diablos te ocurre.

—¿Terminaste? —le preguntó con tono de aburrimiento.

Las palabras murieron en la garganta de la chica castaña. El efecto que él tenía sobre ella era aterrador. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que la hacía sentirse tan insegura de sí misma? Una palabra había sido suficiente para aturdirla al punto de quedarse sin palabras.

—No sabes nada, amor —dijo lentamente; nuevamente hablaba como si estuviera dirigiéndose a una niña, a alguien que no entendía. Hermione sintió la ira bullir nuevamente.

—¡Malfoy, deja de hablarme como si fuera pequeña! —Ahora tenía su varita presionada sobre su pecho, amenazándolo. Draco ni siquiera demostró molestia alguna—. ¡Sé muy bien cómo no tolerar tus acciones!

—Lo cual es estúpido, si me lo preguntas —dijo arrastrando las palabras con pereza.

—Pues bien, nadie te lo está preguntando, maldito.

—¿No lo estás, Granger? —la interrumpió. Avanzó un paso hacia adelante, al mismo tiempo que Hermione retrocedía dos. Su expresión había cambiado de aburrimiento a una de diversión, y estaba mirándola como a una presa—. Me refiero a si estás asustada.

—No —dijo automáticamente. Nunca le admitiría que lo estaba. A pesar de ello, su voz se quebró ligeramente, y, casi sin proponérselo, se apartó otro paso.

 _Definitivamente, no._

De repente, la tomó por los hombros y la golpeó violentamente contra la puerta, haciéndola soltar un gritito de dolor. Draco golpeó su mano izquierda contra la puerta a un lado de la cabeza de la chica castaña, sonando fuertemente y sobresaltándola.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que ella apenas pudo reaccionar y vio su varita rodando por el suelo, lejos de su alcance. Ahora sí comenzaba a sentir el pánico apoderándose de ella. Hermione trató de alejarlo, pero el chico rubio volvió a empujarla nuevamente contra la puerta, solo que esta vez con más violencia.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer esto, Granger —dijo, rozando su mejilla con su fría mano, haciéndola apartarse instintivamente del contacto—. No puedes ser tan vulnerable todo el tiempo.

Había algo en sus ojos; no sabía qué era, estaba escondido en lo profundo de sus ojos grises, pero allí estaba. Se veía tan fuerte e intenso que aún con su inexpresivo rostro era visible.

Draco Malfoy tenía unos hermosos y hechizantes ojos.

—¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera una mala persona? —susurró en su oído mientras su mano se movía de su mejilla hacia su hombro, bajando por su brazo hacia su mano, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo. Hermione no podía dejar de temblar—. ¿Qué tal si yo fuese un asesino, hmm?

Su mano comenzó a apartar la manga de la túnica de la chica castaña, y ésta comenzó a sentir la urgente necesidad de alejarse de él.

—¿Acaso sabes lo que están diciendo sobre nosotros? —le dijo examinando su muñeca. Hermione se sobresaltó ante la palabra «nosotros». _No hay un nosotros_ , quería decirle—. Dicen que estamos teniendo una aventura en secreto. ¿Puedes creerlo? Zabini quería entrometerse, así que me deshice de él —dijo burlonamente, sin soltar su mano, mientras la acariciaba con su pulgar. Su piel se sentía fría contra la suya—. Y luego pensaron que no quería que nadie se acercase a ti, así que te besuqueé.

—N-no —gimoteó la muchacha castaña. Ya había oído suficiente, y trataba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar. Trató de apartarlo, pero Draco sostenía su muñeca con fuerza. Ni siquiera la miraba, aparentemente su muñeca era mucho más interesante. Realmente algo iba muy mal con él. Tenía que alejarse pronto.

 _Ahora._

—La gente tiene una imaginación terrible. Aunque no puedo culparlos, realmente parecía que nos estábamos peleando por ti.

—Basta —dijo nuevamente, aliviada de que el joven rubio no llegara a ver las pocas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesta? ¡Ni siquiera te he contado la mejor parte! Ellos creen que todas las noches tenemos sexo en la habitación de los Prem...

—¡Dije que basta! —gritó, pero él simplemente la ignoró y continuó con su verborragia.

—En la habitación de los Premios Anuales. Hasta piensan que no eres como siempre, tan puritana cuando estamos teniendo sex...

La palma de su mano colisionó fuertemente contra su mejilla, y le detuvo antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Se las limpió rápidamente con la mano, pero, aun así, no se atrevía a mirarlo.

 _¿Qué había ocurrido? Antes no era así… tan vacío, tan frío._

Hermione comenzaba a entender lo que Blaise trataba de decirle; ella no lo conocía. No conocía a Draco Malfoy, ni una pizca.

Se quedó allí con sus manos transformadas en puños. Seguramente se iría corriendo, como había hecho cuando lo golpeó en tercer año. Pasaron unos minutos, pero para ella parecieron horas. Y él seguía allí.

Finalmente alzó su vista; casi grita al verlo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Déjame ir. Ahora —dijo furiosa, incapaz de detener los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo, no de miedo, sino de ira. Las lágrimas volvían a amenazar con escapar de sus ojos.

Sus ojos nunca abandonaron los grises del rubio, y para su sorpresa, se apartó de ella.

—Como desees, Hermione. —Soltó su nombre con tono empalagoso. A Hermione no le gustó para nada, recogió su varita rápidamente y se marchó.

—Al final te tendré —añadió en un susurro, pero ella ya se había marchado.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Solamente había pasado un día desde que le habían dado de alta en la enfermería. Su cuerpo aún le dolía, pero no le importaba. De cualquier forma, se curaría con reposo. Draco casi lo había matado, tenía suerte de estar vivo. Le tenía miedo y con buena razón. No le había mentido a Hermione cuando le dijo que Draco Malfoy era peligroso.

—¿Dónde está Hermione? —escuchó a alguien gritar. Weasley y Potter habían entrado a la sala común y ahora estaban frente a él. Blaise estaba sentado en un sofá frente al fuego, leyendo un libro.

Casi instantáneamente la habitación se llenó de un aire de tensión. _Qué desagradable, cómo se atrevían a gritar de aquella manera._

—¡Hermione! —llamó, echándole una mirada de disgusto a los dos Gryffindors— ¡Tienes indeseados visitantes!

—¡Bajo en un minuto! —le escucharon decir.

Y luego silencio.

Potter estaba de pie cerca de la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Granger; parecía que trataba de mantener la calma, pero obviamente no funcionaba. Weasley caminaba de un lado al otro, profiriendo maldiciones en voz baja. Su rostro estaba casi tan rojo como su cabello.

—¿Desde cuándo la llamas Hermione? —dijo finalmente Potter, con un leve tono de irritación en su voz. Aquella pregunta hacía pensar a Blaise que él no merecía llamarla por su primer nombre.

—Se llama tregua, Potter —respondió tajante.

Blaise no era como Malfoy. Él no andaba provocando o amenazando, no. No andaba maldiciendo a las personas solo porque tenía ganas o por que le habían manifestado que estaba cruzando el límite. Él prefería quedarse atrás, observando su entorno y manteniéndose tranquilo.

Prefería un estilo de vida más aburrido. Aunque, realmente, no le gustaba lo aburrido… solo que eligió serlo.

En cambio, Potter era una de las pocas personas que realmente le irritaba. Blaise no podía controlar su ira cuando estaba cerca, no después de lo que le había hecho a su madre. Lo deseaba muerto.

—La besó —dijo Weasley enfadado, repitiéndolo una y otra vez sin siquiera mirar a ninguno de los dos—. El muy maldito la besó. Es acoso sexual.

—Asumo que tú tuviste algo que ver —Potter dijo en tono acusatorio—. Después de todo, eres su mejor amigo.

—Los Slytherin no tenemos amigos, imbécil. No nos compares con tu patética casa —respondió. Potter estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucharon los pasos de Hermione acercándose. Unos segundos después, apareció vistiendo ropas muggles, como siempre. Su rostro se desencajó al ver a Potter y a Weasley.

—¡Ese bastado te besó! —gritó Weasley, Potter simplemente asintió con su cabeza—. ¿Cómo pudiste no contárnoslo? esa es una ofensa grave. Maldición Herm...

La muchacha miró a Blaise en busca de ayuda, pero él no dijo nada. Solo se encogió de hombros. _Interesante._ ¿Por qué no había querido decírselo a sus amigos? ¿Estaba avergonzada?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —soltó repentinamente.

—Lavender me lo dijo —la voz de Weasley comenzaba a sonar irritada—. ¿Es verdad, entonces? ¡Dilo! Dilo y nosotros...

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que te dijo? —Ahora estaba entrando en pánico. Nunca había sido buena para mentir.

—¡Que el hurón abusó de ti en público! —Potter finalmente intervino en la conversación—. ¡No es bueno, Hermione! Esta tras de ti, ¿verdad? por eso que no nos lo dijiste ayer.

—Draco no la besó —interrumpió Blaise. Ver a Granger tan indefensa era algo incómodo de observar. Al menos tenía que hacer algo para compensarle el haberle salvado la vida.

—Mantente fuera de esto —gruñó Potter.

—E-Es cierto, Harry.

—¿Qué? ¿Te estás poniendo de su lado?

—¡N-no! Yo solo… es que... —murmuró Hermione—. No es verdad.

—¿No lo es? —dijo Weasley tomándola con fuerza por los hombros—, ¿de verdad?

La muchacha castaña se las arregló para soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no. Vamos, es de Malfoy de quién estamos hablamos. Solo le castigué con detención y se fue corriendo —explicó, pero su voz se quebraba debido a los nervios.

El alivio se reflejó en los ojos de Weasley, al convencerse automáticamente. La soltó y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

—Merlín, qué bien. Lavender dijo que lo escuchó de uno de los Ravenclaws, pero supongo que solo era un rumor, ¿cierto?

Potter aún miraba a Granger sin poder creérselo; parecía que quería decir algo, pero no lo hizo.

Hermione, por su parte, suspiró pausadamente cuando los dos chicos se fueron de la sala común. Se dejó caer sobre un sofá cercano al suyo.

—No celebres aún —dijo Blaise—. Potter no estaba convencido.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Estaba volviendo al castillo. Tenía el cabello y la capa cubiertos por copos de nieve. Podía ver su aliento, y sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve; los árboles y los pequeños negocios de Hogsmeade. Nunca le había gustado la nieve. No podía entender cómo algo tan hermoso y blanco podía ser tan… tan vacío. Murmuró un encantamiento para mantener caliente su cuerpo._

 _No hacía nada por calmar el frío._

 _Hogwarts. Ya podía ver las torres desde donde se encontraba. La escuela estaba atestada de molestos y superficiales estudiantes, y profesores quienes estaban poco al tanto del destino que les esperaba. Se percibía el miedo y la desesperación por la inminente guerra, pero eso no parecía molestarle a él._

 _Aun así, lo veía como su hogar._

 _Al acercarse a un giro del camino, vio a alguien tendido en la nieve, reconoció el enmarañado cabello castaño._

— _Sangre sucia —dijo con una arrogante sonrisa, parándose a un lado de ella. Hermione le miró al oír su voz; movía sus brazos rápidamente sobre la nieve, y luego se rio fuertemente, sin razón alguna, aparentemente—. ¿Te has vuelto loca?_

— _Di lo que quieras, Malfoy —rio, mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la nieve—. Hoy no puedes hacer nada que arruine mi buen humor._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? —la joven se había agachado a dibujar un círculo con su dedo sobre la nieve, justo arriba de… ¿de qué era eso?_

— _¿Qué es eso?_

— _Es un ángel de nieve, bobo —le sonrió—. Ves, esa es la cabeza —señaló— y esa es la aureola._

 _Draco le echó una mirada al «ángel de nieve» y alzó una ceja._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Ven, te enseñaré —le dijo, tirando de su brazo y tomándole de la mano._

 _Qué extraño. Normalmente no haría algo así. Simplemente sentiría molestia por simplemente verlo, y viceversa._

 _Se sorprendió ante la inesperada calidez de su mano._

 _Dejó que lo arrastrara por el terreno; no sabía por qué estaba siguiéndole. Probablemente era porque Granger estaba siendo bastante atrayente. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz?_

— _Y así es cómo haces un ángel de nieve —le dijo alegremente. Se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano. Él la tomó._

 _Su ceño se frunció al ver su propio ángel de nieve; no se parecía en nada a un ángel, más bien parecía un monstruo._

— _El mío se ve horrible —dijo irritado, aunque su rostro nunca delató nada._

— _No seas tan amargado —la chica se rio, golpeándole juguetonamente el brazo—. Mira, yo lo arreglaré. —Volvió a recostarse y a repetir los pasos, solo que esta vez estaba sobre su «monstruo de nieve»._

— _Listo —dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la nieve de su cuerpo por tercera vez. Le concedió una mirada llena de júbilo. Draco sintió que algo en su interior se removía—. Ahora está perfecto._

 _El muchacho rubio volvió a mirar a su monstruo de nieve, aún estaba algo deforme, pero ya no se veía tan mal._

 _Y era perfecto._

 _Sonrió por primera vez ese año._

 _Después de todo, la nieve no estaba tan mal._

Draco sonrió ante el recuerdo. Volvió a mirar al centauro que había frente a él. Estaba tendido en el suelo, gritando, arañando el suelo y retorciéndose del dolor.

Y eso que él no había movido un dedo, aún.

—Al final te tendré.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Dos.**

 **Notas Naoko:** Hola gente bella! Uff! Perdón por la tardanza, pero estuve algo ocupada con eso de los exámenes finales, además de que me fui unos días a mi casa y allá no tenía computador. Pero no se preocupen porque ya estoy de vuelta en la acción y lista para sacar capítulos. Me alegro mucho saber que la historia les gusto, y que quieren que la continúe, de verdad gracias por el apoyo.

Aquí también voy a implementar la modalidad de x cantidad de reviews para actualizar con rapidez, así que, si recibo 10 comentarios o más, voy a actualizar con prontitud. Vamos no sean tímidos.

 _Guest gotika:_ pues la historia si es de la misma persona, aunque yo soy una traductora diferente, y si, la otra chica iba más adelantada pero lamentablemente lleva años sin actualizar, y por mi parte no pienso abandonarla, me gusta esta historia, así que pienso terminarla.

 _Guest Uchiha Nai:_ jajaja... me encanto tu review, tu estas demente me alegro el día XD me alegro mucho de que te gustara el comienzo de esta historia, y espero que este capitulo también fuese de tu agrado.

 _Guest Stefany:_ historia continuada cariño!

Link historia original: s/6122207/1/His-Beautiful-Haunting-Eyes

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a **thecellarfloor** y esta historia fue beteada por **Miss Lefroy Fraser**.

 **xxx**

 _...Entonces, como una magnífica nota musical, se insinuó en su imaginación la idea del inefable reposo que nos espera en la tumba. Llegó suave, furtivamente; creo que se necesitarán varios minutos para apreciar la idea por completo. Pero, en el preciso instante en que mi espíritu comenzaba a sentir claramente esa idea, y a acariciarla, las figuras de los jueces se desvanecieron como por arte de magia; las grandes llamas se redujeron a la nada: sus llamado..._

—No fuiste al partido.

La chica escuchó una voz que rápidamente la sacó de su lectura de El Pozo y el Péndulo. Inmediatamente, volvió a encontrarse con el rostro de un muy cansado, desprolijo y atractivo Draco Malfoy, que, nuevamente, se encontraba sentado frente a ella.

Se percató de que acababa de volver del partido, pues aún vestía su uniforme de quidditch y su escoba estaba sobre la mesa. Lo rodeaba un aura de melancolía, o quizás solo era su imaginación. Un grupo de chicas se escondía detrás de las estanterías, a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, sonriendo y observando al joven Malfoy. Hermione les hechó una mirada y luego a Malfoy. Finalmente continuó con su lectura.

… _y sobrevino la oscuridad de las tinieblas; todas las sensaciones parecieron desaparecer com..._

—Oh, vamos Granger, ¿aún estás enfadada?

… _en una zambullida loca y precipitada del alma en el Hades. Y el Universo se hizo noche, silencio, inmovilidad. Estaba desvanecido. Pero, no obstante, no dij..._

—Creí que no te importaba lo que los demás hablaran de ti —le dijo despreocupadamente.—¡Shh! —Apoyó un dedo sobre sus labios, pidiéndole silencio. El chico rodó sus ojos.

Hermione le ignoró y volvió la vista a su libro. Esta semana había sido fatal para ella. Sus compañeros de Gryffindor le creían una traidora, a pesar de la explicación que les dio a Ron y Harry. Los de Hufflepuff le tenían miedo. Los de Ravenclaw decían que era una hipócrita y los de Slytherin la habían marcado como una prostituta.

De todas formas, no le importaba lo que los Slytherin dijeran de ella.

Solo los profesores parecían aprobar esta relación imaginaria.

—¡Unidad entre las casas! —decían todos.

Para hacer las cosas peor, a cada lugar que iba, era bombardeada por estúpidas preguntas sobre Draco Malfoy y de cómo follaban.

Era repulsivo.

Optó por ignorarlo. Tal vez si lo intentaba con fuerzas, él se iría.

… _decir que hubiese perdido la conciencia del todo. La que me quedaba, no intentaré definirla, ni describirla siquiera. Pero, en fi..._

Repentinamente, sintió una mano envolviendo su muñeca.

—¡Malfoy! —dijo en voz alta, tratando de librarse de su agarre. Entonces sintió un objeto esférico, frío como el acero, en la palma de su mano.

La snitch dorada.

—¿Ganaste? —Ahora le estaba mirando, olvidándose de que supuestamente le estaba ignorando. El chico rubio sonrió triunfante, y luego asintió.

—No creíste que podría ¿verdad? —le dijo cruzando sus brazos y recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

—Felicitaciones, entonces —le dijo, estirando su brazo para devolverle la snitch, pero él simplemente le cerró la mano con suavidad.

—Quédatela.

—¿Por qué?

—Considérala mi ofrenda de paz —le dijo. Hermione pestañeó varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy se disculpaba? Y nada menos que con una sangre sucia. Nunca creyó vivir para ver ese día. Había sido el primer partido del año y él estaba dispuesto a darle la primera snitch que atrapó, ¿solo para que le perdonara?

 _Realmente debió ser difícil para él._

Lo miró por unos minutos, estudiando sus facciones. Aún había algo fuera de lugar en sus ojos, como si estuviera conjeturando… pensando… pero Hermione seguía escuchando la voz de Dumbledore haciendo eco en su cabeza; todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

 _Maldita conciencia._

Se guardó la snitch en su bolsillo y volvió la vista al libro que se encontraba leyendo.

 _Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad._

—Muy bien, te perdono.

 _No todo estaba perdido._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Se han registrado una serie de misteriosos asesinatos de centauros en el Bosque Prohibido. Solo quiero recordarles que entrar al Bosque no les está permitido. Esto es por su seguridad —dijo McGonagall; su voz hacía eco en el Gran Salón—. La simple violación de esta regla traerá severas consecuencias.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus apuestas facciones.

Era demasiado fácil. Se había pasado con el acto de la snitch dorada. Draco nunca se había disculpado y Hermione había sido la excepción. Ella era especial. Ya de entrada sabía que Hermione le perdonaría. Ella no era capaz de sentir odio, aún si lo intentara. Era el tipo de persona que confiaba y perdonaba siempre, y pensaba que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad.

Iba a usar eso a su favor.

Tal como había hecho con Voldemort y con Albus Dumbledore.

—¿Tienes algo que ver con eso? —le susurró Blaise acusatoriamente—, ¿mataste a esos centauros?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo inexpresivamente. Pero Zabini lo conocía bien. Sabía que estaba mintiendo y a Draco parecía no importarle.

 _Que me odien, siempre y cuando me teman._

En la batalla final, ambos bandos le habían sido poco familiares. No tomó parte de ninguno. Solo conocía un lado: su lado. A pesar de ello, había usado a ambos bandos para obtener más poder. Había sido un espía para los buenos, aprendió Oclumancia y pociones con Snape, por órdenes del propio Dumbledore. Pero también había sido un valioso mortífago para el lado oscuro, donde aprendió artes prohibidas del mismo Voldemort.

Pero el muy maldito había notado su potencial y nunca lo dejaba fuera de su vista. Se había fijado en las habilidades de Draco para las Artes Oscuras. Así que había recaído sobre él una tarea que todos buscaban: ser su heredero.

—¿Donde está Granger? —preguntó en voz alta, sin importarle quién escuchara. Algunas chicas de Slytherin lo miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

—Está haciendo un ensayo para pociones en la habitación —le contestó Blaise.

Draco no quería ser el heredero de Voldemort. No quería tener que cumplir las órdenes de nadie. Draco era su propio amo, después de todo. Pero, aun así, había aceptado. Aunque sabía que al final Voldemort moriría.

Lo bueno de ser el heredero del Señor Oscuro era el increíble conocimiento que obtuvo. Voldemort le había enseñado a Draco todo lo que sabía, cada habilidad, cada técnica, cada secreto. Los mortífagos no sabían nada, pero el repentino cambio de poder de Draco se les hizo sospechoso.

Cuando Potter finalmente derrotó a Voldemort, Snape se las arregló para explicarle al niño que vivió que Draco había sido un espía para la Orden y se libró fácilmente de cualquier castigo.

Y ahora estaba vivo, más poderoso y peligroso que nunca.

Voldemort no había sido débil, simplemente había pasado de largo un detalle que terminó acabando con su vida. Draco no cometería el mismo error, no sería derrotado tan fácilmente.

Simplemente él no sería vencido.

—Tienes razón, Zabini —dijo mientras bebía agua de su copa—. Quizás forzar el emblema es ir demasiado lejos.

—Sí, te tomó bastante tiempo darte cuenta de ello. No es un juguete. Ella tiene...

—¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

Blaise se lo pensó unos minutos antes de mirarlo.

—¿Qué gano yo?

—Piénsalo de esta forma —le dijo Draco entre dientes—: cuando me apodere del mundo, no te mataré.

Blaise resopló, pero Draco podía ver un leve rastro de miedo en sus ojos. Blaise sabía que era mejor no interponerse en su camino. _Chico inteligente_.

—No lo hago por ti, Draco —dijo finalmente—. Quiero que Potter desaparezca. Mátalo si es necesario.

—Hecho.

Tenía que apartar a su princesa de esos guardias Gryffindorianos. Era más vulnerable cuando estaba sola.

 _Dividir y conquistar_. Ese era el plan.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Entonces vienen el mismo día que la convención? —preguntó Hermione tristemente.

Harry y Ron asintieron. Le habían prometido que la acompañarían a la convención de libros que tendría lugar en Beauxbatons el próximo viernes. La profesora McGonagall le había pedido a Blaise y a ella que representaran a Hogwarts, y tenían permitido llevar dos amigos con ellos.

Obviamente, ella les había pedido a Harry y a Ron ir como sus acompañantes.

—Solo ocurrirá una vez en la historia de Hogwarts —dijo Harry tratando de esconder su emoción.

—Aun así, si quieres, iremos a la convención —añadió Ron, sin mucho ánimo. Hermione sabía que trataba de convencerla de que los dejara quedarse en lugar de acompañarla a la convención de libros. A pesar de que le habían prometido ir, sin importar nada.

Qué fácil cambiaban de opinión por el quidditch. Hermione suspiró. De esto era de lo que había estado hablando. Se estaban alejando…

—No… está bien —les dijo—. Sería bastante egoísta de mi parte obligarlos a acompañarme.

Los dos chicos sonrieron con entusiasmo y la abrazaron con fuerza.

—Gracias Hermione.

La chica les murmuró un buenas noches y se encaminó a su dormitorio.

—¡Excelente! —escuchó la voz entusiasmada de Ron al doblar por el pasillo—. ¡Los Chudley Cannons! ¡El viernes! ¡En Hogwarts! Antes muerto que perdérmelos por ir a una aburrida convención de libros.

Sus nudillos de tornaron blancos mientras subía las escaleras. Simplemente les había pedido que hicieran una cosa por ella, y, aun así, fácilmente la cambiaban por otra cosa.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo. Le dolía.

Podía sentir las lágrimas tratando de escapar de sus ojos, pero las contuvo. No lloraría ahora. No cuando sabía que esto podía ocurrir. No cuando se estaba acostumbrando a estar tan sola.

—Granger. —Malfoy acababa de salir de la habitación de los Premios Anuales. Sonrió al verla; sus manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos. Hermione se había detenido, pero volvió a caminar hasta detenerse solo cuando estuvo a su lado.

—Te veré el viernes, amor —le dijo el chico antes de alejarse.

—¡BLAISE!

—Te cruzaste con Draco —murmuró el Premio Anual, rodando sus ojos. Estaba sentado frente al fuego. Quería asesinarlo—. Lo siento, pero se lo pedí. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a un Slytherin que ame los libros?

—Sí, pero…

—Potter y Weasley tendrán que ser civiles con él. —Hermione le interrumpió ante la mención de los nombres de sus amigos; su rostro se contrajo y no dijo nada. Blaise se volvió para verla con sus oscuros ojos.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó, notando el repentino cambio en la atmósfera.

—Ellos… —Podía sentir sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Le dio la espalda para que no le viera el rostro—, no vendrán.

—Oh… —le dijo con un tono extraño, sin saber cómo manejar la situación—, ¿por qué?

—Por los Chuckly Canyons o lo que sea —dijo. Blaise sabía que estaba llorando.

Casi se rio ante la mención de los Chudley Cannons, pero se detuvo. Realmente se sentía mal por Hermione.

—Me voy a mi habitación —dijo suavemente—. No me importa si Malfoy viene.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Tres.**

 **Notas Naoko:** hola mis queridas/os lectores! Como les ha tratado la vida? les traigo una súper mega noticia, como muchos de ustedes leen mi otra historia, sabrán que ya está llegando a su final, así que para alegrarles la vida de lectores de fanfics les comento que ya estoy trabajando en otro Dramione, yaaaaaayyyy! Esta vez se tratara de un OS, será cortito, pero les aseguro que será bueno bueno. Otra cosa, voy a tomarme un pequeño receso para descansar la mente y la vista, por lo que desde hoy hasta el 8 de enero, no voy a publicar nada.

Cualquier duda, consulta, petición de traducción, contarme de su vida, si quieren que les dé spoilers de los siguientes capítulos, o lo que sea, no duden en enviarme un PM, o si gustan también estoy en Facebook, uso este mismo alias, así que si quieren buscarme, no hay drama.

Los adoro, son los mejores lectores del mundo mundial. Felices fiestas!

Aquí también voy a implementar la modalidad de x cantidad de reviews para actualizar con rapidez, así que, si recibo 10 comentarios o más, voy a actualizar con prontitud. Vamos no sean tímidos.

 _Guest Arsem Pao:_ A mi igual me encanta cuando Draco es oscuro! Me alegra que te gustara la historia. Saludos.

 _Guest Sakata-2:_ La actitud de Malfoy se va a ir explicando a lo largo de los capítulos, y bueno a Draco y a Blaise nunca se les culpo de nada en la guerra, no mataron a nadie, así que salieron bien librados. Saludos.

 _Guest Stefany:_ Muchas gracias.

Link historia original: s/6122207/1/His-Beautiful-Haunting-Eyes

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _thecellarfloor_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**AliciaBlackM**_.

 **xxx**

Algo no estaba bien. Tenía una espantosa sensación en su interior, una sensación ligeramente parecida al dolor en su cicatriz.

—¿Puedes creer esto Harry? —le dijo Ron con entusiasmo, mientras se estaban acercando al campo de Quidditch. Los Chudley Cannons venían hoy a Hogwarts e iban a enseñarles a los equipos de la escuela unos cuantos trucos y secretos del Quidditch.

Era uno de los beneficios obtenidos debido al próximo festival deportivo de Hogwarts, que tendría lugar la semana entrante. Normalmente, Hogwarts no era anfitrión de esos tipos de eventos, pero los profesores veían correcto ayudar a los estudiantes a recuperarse de los horribles recuerdos de la pasada Guerra.

Los Chudley Cannons estaban parados en el centro del campo de Quidditch, con sus brillantes uniformes moviéndose con el viento. Su logo de dos "C" negras y una bola de cañón podía ser vista desde donde estaban parados.

Harry camino hacia el frente junto con Ron, mientras los demás miembros del equipo de Gryffindor les seguían atrás. Todos estaban ansiosos y emocionados… todos excepto Harry.

No era que no estuviera emocionado… es solo que no podía sacarse de encima ese sentimiento de que algo estaba mal.

—Parece que los otros equipos llegaron primero —escuchó decir a Ginny.

Los demás equipos ya estaban allí. Podía ver a los miembros de los Chudley Cannons dividiéndose en grupos, dos de ellos acompañaban a cada equipo. Los tres que quedaban, se acercaron a ellos. Repentinamente, Ron se tornó algo verde.

—¡Equipo Gryffindor! —dijo el hombre del medio, sonriéndoles ampliamente. Tenía el cabello oscuro y una nariz puntiaguda. Era bastante alto y llevaba su escoba en su mano.

—Mi nombre es Galvin Gudgeon, soy el buscador de los Chudley Cannons. Este es Joey Jenkins, golpeador, y Dragomir Gorgovitch, cazador —dijo señalando a los que se encontraban a su lado.

—Es un placer trabajar con ustedes —habló el que se llamaba Joey, también dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa. El otro hombre se quedó en silencio.

—Vamos a enseñarles unas cuantas técnicas para volar y sostener su esco… —Harry desvió la vista de Galvin al escuchar una voz a un lado de ellos, proveniente de los Slytherin.

—¿El capitán del equipo de Slytherin? —preguntó un hombre de los Chudley Cannons.

—No está —contestó uno de los jugadores de Slytherin. Los ojos se Harry se agrandaron y su corazón se aceleró mientras su mente procesaba lo que acababa de oír.

—Y tú debes ser el famoso Harry Potter, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Debo decir que… —comenzó a decir Galvin, pero Harry estaba bastante alterado como para prestar atención.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó histérico el moreno, con una expresión de dolor al acercarse a los Slytherin. Agarró a Nott, por el cuello de su uniforme. El chico lo miró asustado ante su mirada asesina—. ¿Dónde está Malfoy?

Tanto los Gryffindor, como los Slytherin, y también algunos miembros de los Chudley Cannons, le miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Qué te sucede, Harry? ¿Estás loco? —le dijo Ron, pero Harry simplemente lo ignoró y volvió a mirar a Nott.

—¿Dónde está?

—F-fue a Beauxbatons —dijo casi en un susurro—. Comentó algo sobre una...

Harry no le dio tiempo de terminar. Salió corriendo del campo de Quidditch con Ron siguiéndole el paso.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Cómo dejo que esto ocurriera? —le gritó enfadado a McGonagall. Unos minutos antes habían entrado a su despacho y le habían contado sobre Hermione y la salida a Beauxbatons con Malfoy y Zabini. Sus palmas estaban apoyadas sobre el escritorio y le miraba amenazantemente.

—No entiendo cual es el problema, señor Potter —le respondió ella tranquilamente, acomodándose los anteojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Es todo lo que dirá profesora? —volvió a gritar Harry—. ¡Después de que la dejó irse sola con esos… esos… Slytherin!

Ron asintió, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que era mejor no hablar cuando Harry estaba enojado.

—Cálmese señor Potter —le pidió McGonagall, sin apartar su mirada de él. La despreocupación que mostraba la mujer ante la situación solo conseguía aumentar su ira.

—¡No puedo tranquilizarme cuando ella está sola con esa gente!

—No está en peligro —le respondió, su voz permanecía tan firme como siempre. Harry podía sentir que comenzaba a sentirse irritada—. Les dije que podían elegir con quien ir. El señor Zabini escogió al señor Malfoy, y la señorita Granger, bien, escogió ir sola. Aunque no puedo entender la razón considerando que, unos meses antes, me dijo que iría con ustedes dos.

—Ella… ella no dijo que Malfoy iría —dijo Harry, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Repentinamente lo vio todo con claridad. Se volvió hacia Ron, quien de alguna manera sabía en lo que estaba pensando. Después de todo, no había sido culpa de la profesora McGonagall. Ellos dejaron que esto sucediera. Ellos dejaron que las serpientes de Slytherin devoraran a Hermione. Ellos la dejaron sola e indefensa.

—La señorita Granger está perfectamente a salvo al cuidado del profesor Flitwick, se los aseguro —continuó la profesora. Qué equivocada estaba—. Ahora, por favor regresen a sus clases antes de que los castigue a los dos.

—¡No está a salvo! —volvió a gritar Harry—. ¡Tiene que dejarnos ir a Beauxbatons! ¡Por favor, profesora!

—Señor Potter, está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia. Vuelvan a sus clases.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La academia de la Magia de Beauxbatons era un brillante palacio, probablemente más nuevo y brillante que Hogwarts. Los pasillos estaban adornados con arcos dorados, haciéndolos parecer un lugar hecho para los mismos dioses. Las altísimas ventanas de cristal llegaban al piso y unos intrincados candelabros colgaban del techo. Era una vista increíble, aunque era una pena que nada de eso captara la atención de Hermione. Estaba más concentrada en lo que sucedía en el palacio que el lugar en sí mismo.

Había pilas de libros y autores por todas partes. Era como un sueño para ella. Parecía que no sabía por dónde empezar, pues se perdió rápidamente entre la multitud, tratando de hablar con diferentes autores y separando todos los libros que despertaban su interés.

Simplemente era feliz.

Draco la observó todo el tiempo, no tan alejado desde donde ella se encontraba. En el instante mismo en que la castaña había entrado a la convención, su rostro se había iluminado.

Tal como aquella vez cuando hizo un ángel de nieve.

El rubio sintió algo sacudir su estomago, pero nuevamente no estaba seguro de porque eso seguía sucediendo cada vez que la veía.

Era la única persona que podía hacerle sentir de esa forma.

Era la única persona que podía hacerle sentir algo.

No hizo mucho en la convención, excepto hablar con algunas chicas de Beauxbatons que querían saber más " _le magnifique Draco Malfoy"_. Había respondido algunas preguntas, pero se aburrió rápidamente de ellas.

Estaba más interesado en seguir a Hermione y en verla feliz.

—Las chicas de Beauxbatons —escuchó Draco decir a alguien. Blaise se encontraba ahora a su lado, sosteniendo varios libros en sus brazos. Se refería a las chicas de Beauxbatons que no dejaban de reír y seguirlo por todo el lugar—. ¿Nuevo club de fans, Draco?

—No dejan de seguirme.

Continuó mirando a Granger, quién estaba teniendo una entusiasmada conversación con otro autor, indiferente a todo lo demás.

Con esa confianza natural que depositaba en los demás, probablemente sería demasiado fácil manipularla para que odiara a sus amigos.

—Tienes esa mirada nuevamente —le dijo Blaise tranquilamente—. Has hecho algo malo o estas a punto de hacer algo malo, _nuevamente._ ¿Cuál de las dos?

Draco sonrió.

—Ambas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ahora las nubes estaban grises y oscuras. Se movían peligrosamente en el cielo, arrojando agua y relámpagos sobre el dorado palacio de Beauxbatons. Los truenos resonaban con fuerza, haciendo gritar y cubrirse los oídos a muchos.

Su cuarto estaba oscuro. La única luz que se veía era la de los relámpagos que iluminaban el cielo. Desde la pequeña abertura de la puerta del closet podía ver su cama a dosel.

Se aferró con más fuerza a la manta.

El closet era pequeño y por suerte estaba vacío. Casi al mismo instante en que escucho el primer trueno, se metió corriendo al refugio. Nunca le habían gustado las tormentas. La traumática experiencia que tuvo en su niñez había tenido en ella un efecto de por vida. Podía enfrentarse a Dementores, a Bellatrix, a Mortífagos e incluso al propio Voldemort, pero no a una tormenta.

Nunca a una tormenta.

 _Terminará pronto._ Se dijo a sí misma.

Y a continuación todo quedo en silencio y oscuro nuevamente.

Un relámpago iluminó todo a su alrededor, y el sonido que le siguió le hizo pegar un salto, haciéndole cubrir sus oídos con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando vio una figura de pie a un lado de su cama. Inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, con su platinado cabello y todo.

 _¿Qué hace aquí?_

Cerró sus ojos ante un nuevo trueno. Cuando los abrió, se encontró mirando a unos ojos grises. Estaba parado fuera del closet, como si fuera un oscuro caballero, apuesto y malvado, como siempre.

—¿Te estás escondiendo de mi? —preguntó en un susurro.

Hermione permaneció en silencio. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar de miedo y de frio. Su figura parecía aun más alta ahora que ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apretando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

—Granger, levántate —le dijo tranquilamente.

—Ahora no, Malfoy —le suplicó—. Tengo… tengo miedo.

Bajó su vista y volvió a cubrir sus oídos al ver otro relámpago. Incluso podía sentir a Malfoy dándole una sonrisa torcida.

El rubio se apretujó dentro del closet y se acomodó frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos y haciéndole tener aun más miedo. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca.

—¿Qué te he dicho sobre ser tan vulnerable, amor?

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos al oír otro estruendo.

—Solo… ¡vete! —le gritó. No quería que la viera de esta forma.

—No —le dijo simplemente. Hermione no podía ver su rostro por la oscuridad, pero sabía que estaba disfrutando esto. Malfoy era un estúpido sádico y disfrutaba de ver a los demás sufriendo.

—No me gustan las tormentas, ¿de acuerdo? —admitió, pegando un salto ante otro trueno.

—Ya veo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación? ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó molesta.

Entonces él se rió, pero no era una risa cálida y feliz como la que escuchaba cuando estaba con Harry, Ron o con sus otros amigos. Esta era una risa fría y vacía… tal como él.

—A ti —le dijo lentamente, como si fuera lo más normal—. _Te quiero a ti_ _._

 _No._ Se apretó contra la pared detrás de ella.

—No quisiste decir eso —murmuró—. T-tú me odias. Me odias tanto que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo.

Un relámpago iluminó nuevamente el lugar, permitiéndole ver su rostro con una mueca de irritación.

—¿Eso es lo que te dices todas las noches para poder dormir? —cuestionó fríamente.

Y nuevamente todo se puso oscuro. Podía sentir sus manos jugando con uno de sus rizos.

—No me toques —dijo, pero él no le hizo caso.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Golpearme? —se burló suavemente—. Adelante.

—¡Deja de ser tan imbécil! —gritó furiosa. Intentó apartarlo de ella, pero él ni se movió.

—Dime Granger, ¿dónde está San Potter ahora?

Hermione dejó de empujarlo ante la mención del nombre de Harry. Él siempre la abrazaba y confortaba cuando había tormentas. Harry siempre le decía que todo iría bien.

Bueno… no exactamente _siempre._

—Quería conocer a los Chudley Cannons —respondió amargamente. El sonrió burlonamente, sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas.

—Para eso están los amigos —dijo con malicia—. Usan a las personas.

—¡No! ¡Él no está usándome! —defendió la castaña—. Nunca lo entenderás porque no tienes amigos.

Se arrepintió de lo que dijo ni bien las palabras abandonaron sus labios. Hermione le dio una mirada arrepentida.

—Lo siento, no quise…

—Oh, entiendo perfectamente lo que sucede —dijo condescendiente, ignorando sus últimas palabras—. Solo eres una herramienta para ellos, te usan todo el tiempo y te ignoran cuando no te necesitan.

—Estás equivocado, Malfoy —replicó, aunque sintió una incomodidad en su garganta.

 _Está equivocado. Está muy equivocado._ Continuó repitiéndose.

Pero de alguna forma tenía problemas para creérselo.

—Son unos bastardos, todos ellos.

Hermione apoyó su cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Otro trueno resonó. —Por favor, deja de manipularme.

—No les importas.

La castaña tembló levemente. Casi al mismo tiempo en que pensó en el abandono de sus amigos. Esta sensación de soledad, era como si estuviera fuera de su casa, viendo a sus amigos y familiares desde la ventana. Todos estaban felices y alegres, indiferentes a su presencia. Y no importaba cuan fuerte ella gritara, nadie podía oír su voz.

—¿Es que no se suponía que vendrían contigo, amor? —continuó—. ¿Dónde están?

Sí, eso mismo se preguntaba a sí misma. Habían prometido venir aquí. Lo habían jurado. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora estaba sola?

—No lo…

No debería estar escuchándole. Tenía que despejar su mente antes de que odiara completamente a Harry y a Ron. No eran malas personas. Eran sus amigos. Y si se _preocupaban_ por ella.

Le asustaba darse cuenta de lo fácil que había resultado para él convencerla de sus mentiras.

—N-no ¡estás equivocado! —dijo histéricamente—. ¡Basta! ¡Deja de lavarme el cerebro!

Pudo sentir su furia, pues le escucho chasquear la lengua. Estaba decepcionado. Se puso de pie, y Hermione saltó ante su repentino movimiento.

—Levántate —exigió.

—No —replicó testarudamente, acomodando su cabeza entre sus rodillas cuando otro relámpago iluminó la habitación.

—No pongas a prueba mi paciencia —dijo fríamente—. Dije que te levantes.

Cuando no se movió, sintió que su cuerpo era levantado bruscamente.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó adolorida, le estaba apretando demasiado fuerte las muñecas. La arrastró fuera del closet y la arrojó a la cama. La castaña le lanzó una mirada furiosa—. Eres un bastardo, ¿lo sabías? Jódete.

—No me tientes, amor. Quizás decida forzarte —amenazó, sus ojos brillaban irritados. Por un momento, Hermione pensó que estaba bromeando, pero la mirada que le dio le hizo pensar lo contrario.

Se miraron el uno al otro por largo tiempo. Hermione no se atrevía a moverse, no cuando él aun estaba enfadado. El rubio movió sus manos y las cortinas se cerraron, dejando a la habitación sumida en un repentino silencio, ya no podía oír ningún relámpago.

¿Cómo podía hacer magia sin varita?

¿Qué hechizo había utilizado? Los encantamientos silenciadores solo funcionaban en _personas_ _._

—Deja ahora mismo de ser tan infantil —dijo con frialdad—. Es bastante indecoroso.

Vio su manta volar desde el closet hacia donde ella estaba.

—¿Indecoroso? No eres mi madre —señaló, incapaz de controlar su furia.

—¿Realmente tienes ganas de morir? —dijo peligrosamente, acercándose unos cuantos pasos. Su corazón se aceleró horrorizado.

—Está bien, está bien, lo lamento —respondió nerviosa. No quería que se le acercara ni un poco.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, creyendo que iba a agarrarle nuevamente de las muñecas… pero, sorprendentemente, le sintió besarle la mejilla.

—Buenas noches, amor —dijo sonriendo.

Y entonces se fue.

Torpemente, se quedó mirando el lugar donde segundos antes había estado de pie. Temía pensar en lo que habría sucedido si se quedaba un poco más.

Se maldijo a si misma por casi creerle, por casi creer sus mentiras.

Fue la forma en que lo dijo, el tono de su voz, la forma en que le hablaba, como si todo lo que saliera de su boca fuera ley, la verdad absoluta. Era un buen mentiroso. Y también un manipulador, _una serpiente_ _._

Estaba tratando de manipularla…

Y estaba funcionando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Cuatro.**

 **Notas Naoko:** Tenemos nueva Beta Reader. ¡FINALMENTE pude actualizar! Realmente, y lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón, lo siento por tardar. Ahora les voy a decir que sucedió, yo estaba feliz de la vida, trabajando en esta y en otras historias cuando, ¡paf! Me quede sin beta. Espere y espere, pero nada. Así que tuve que buscar a otra persona que me ayudara, y después de mucho tiempo, encontré a una nueva beta, que es la hermosa AliciaBlackM. Así que ahora volveremos a las aventuras.

 _Guest yule:_ si, es probable que ya leyeras una parte de esta historia.

 _Guest annie:_ ¡oh! Me alegro que te guste la historia :)

 _Guest Sakata-2:_ pues sí, son algo cortos los capítulos, pero eso me permite terminarlos con mayor prontitud.

 _Guest Stefany:_ lamento haber tardado tanto (-_-)

 _Guest Guest:_ lo mismo pienso, ya que yo seguía la versión anterior, y realmente espero que sigas leyendo la historia. XOXO

 _Guest Mialuna:_ ¿de verdad? No sabes lo feliz que me hace el saber que puedes leer esta maravillosa historia gracias al trabajo que hago, muchas gracias :D

 _Guest Guest:_ es genial.

 _Guest maria:_ tarde, pero finalmente esta actualizada.

Cualquier duda, consulta, petición de matrimonio, contarme de su vida, si quieren spoilers, o lo que sea, no duden en enviarme un PM, o si gustan también estoy en Facebook, uso este mismo alias.

Y ya saben, si recibo 10 comentarios o más, voy a actualizar con prontitud.

 _Link historia original:_ www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/6122207/1/His-Beautiful-Haunting-Eyes

(solo cambien la palabra punto por uno real)

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a **thecellarfloor** y esta historia fue beteada por **AliciaBlackM**.

 **xxx**

Ahora Draco estaba realmente molesto.

Para empezar, Granger parecía haber perdonado fácilmente a Potter y a Weasley por haber preferido conocer a un patético equipo de Quidditch, en lugar de acompañarla a la convención de libros.

Segundo, Weasley, el traidor a la sangre, el compinche de Potter, y patética excusa de ser humano, tenía ahora su flacucho y sucio brazo sobre los hombros de Granger. Podía ver que su rostro estaba bastante cerca del de ella, y le estaba diciendo algo. Debía ser algo bastante gracioso por que ahora se estaba riendo.

Parecía tan indiferente a todo lo que había ocurrido. El rubio pinchó fuertemente la carne con su tenedor.

Quería lanzarle una maldición allí mismo al pelirrojo.

¿Cómo se atrevía esa cosa a tocar lo que era suyo?

Blaise le miró, luego a Granger y a Weasley, y finalmente al plato de Draco.

—Blaise —dijo con un tono de tranquilidad—. Cambio de planes. Primero iremos por Weasley.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ron caminó hacia la biblioteca con un aire de entusiasmo y orgullo plasmado en su rostro.

Hermione le había enviado una carta para que se encontraran en la biblioteca. Después del toque de queda. A solas, en la Sección Prohibida, donde estaba oscuro.

Sonrió estúpidamente y aceleró su paso.

Ahora sí. Iban a estar juntos, podía sentirlo. Había estado esperando por este momento desde que la Guerra había comenzado. La quería tanto… pero la guerra los había mantenido separados.

Y ahora, finalmente estarían juntos.

No podía esperar a que Hermione fuera suya. Sabía que era una sabelotodo y era molesta la mayor parte del tiempo, y también era algo aburrida, pero era amable y hermosa y era inteligente. También tenía una linda… piel. Sentía su corazón acelerarse cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

Eso significaba algo, ¿verdad?

Entró a la biblioteca murmurando un Alohomora, tal como Hermione le había enseñado. Caminó de puntitas hasta la Sección Prohibida y se pasó la mano por sus cabellos.

—Lumos —murmuró.

Vio una sombra moverse cerca de una de las estanterías—. ¿Hermione?

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la luz de su varita iluminó el rostro de la figura.

—Hola, Weasley.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sus violentos gritos llenaban la biblioteca.

Draco había puesto un hechizo silenciador modificado en el lugar para evitar que el maravilloso sonido de sus gritos fuera escuchado afuera.

Weasley se retorcía de dolor frente a él, Draco lo estaba mirando, con las manos en los bolsillos y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El idiota se había creído la falsa nota que había escrito Blaise. La había dejado en su mochila. Weasley se había puesto tan contento al leerla, ni siquiera le había preguntado a Hermione si la había escrito o no.

En algún lugar en su tumba, Voldy estaría muy orgulloso.

Weasley tenía suerte de que Draco fuera bastante precavido. En cualquier otra situación, simplemente habría torturado al idiota hasta que perdiera la razón, y luego lo hubiera matado, luego arrojaría su cuerpo al lago y seguiría con lo suyo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Pero tenía que tomar ciertas precauciones. Draco tenía que ser cuidadoso o lo atraparían y enviarían a Azkaban.

Así que no podía arriesgarse a matar a Weasley con una simple maldición. Aun si tenía la piedra Luteus dentro de él.

— _Hay una piedra, Draco. —Su voz sonaba como un siseo. Lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos rojos—. Puede ser bastante difícil de obtener, pero otorga muchos poderes._

 _Draco miraba la imagen que Voldemort le mostraba._

— _¿La piedra Luteus, Señor?_

 _Había leído sobre ella, pero no estaba seguro de si era real o un mito._

 _Ahora estaba seguro._

— _Si —dijo Voldemort—. Intensifica las habilidades mágicas. Nos asegurará la victoria sobre Dumbledore y su precioso Potter. Con esta piedra no será necesaria la varita para hacer magia. El "Imperius" será indetectable, el "Cruciatus" diez veces más potente, y el "Avada Kedavra…" —hizo una pausa y sonrió—. Puede ser lanzado sin usar varita alguna._

 _A Draco le gustaba esa idea._

 _Desde aquel momento, se había jurado obtener aquella piedra para sí mismo._

Para cuando Draco había levantado la maldición, Weasley estaba inmóvil, rodeando su estómago con sus brazos, con el rostro sobre el frio piso de piedra.

…Donde pertenecía.

Le dio una patada en las costillas al pelirrojo, haciéndolo rodar del dolor.

—M-Malfoy —soltó adolorido.

—Ahora Weasley, podemos hacer esto de buena o mala manera —indicó suavemente, para que su inexistente cerebro comprendiera—. O te bebes esto tu solo, o te lo hago tragar. Personalmente, preferiría forzarte. —Rió. Torturar a traidores a la sangre era su pasatiempo favorito.

—Maldito bas- —Draco le pateó el rostro antes de que pudiera terminar la oración. Gruñó del dolor y su labio comenzó a sangrar.

Draco tendría que recordar luego de deshacerse de sus zapatos.

Le tiró a Weasley la botella y espero. Draco pensó que tendría que ensuciarse las manos y hacerle tragar la poción el mismo, pero para su sorpresa, Weasley cooperó. Ya no se encontraba plenamente consciente, estaba demasiado exhausto por las horas de insoportable tortura. Draco sonrió.

Demasiado fácil.

El veneno de la planta moonseed era usado para asesinar a una persona ni bien oliera los pétalos de una rosa. Indetectable. Mortífero.

—Y yo que pensaba que los Gryffindor eran nobles. —Draco rodó sus ojos—. Obliviate.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡Ron! —escuchó la voz de Hermione detrás de él.

Ron se dio la vuelta y la vio corriendo apresurada hacia él. El pelirrojo le sonrió.

—¿Dónde te metiste? Te perdiste el desayuno —dijo entrecortadamente. La castaña frunció el ceño al verlo. Se veía horrible. Tenía un terrible moretón en su ojo izquierdo y un corte en el labio—. Merlín, ¿qué te sucedió?

—Me caí por las escaleras móviles —respondió, ligeramente avergonzado por su torpeza. La noche anterior era un borrón para él y no había recordado mucho excepto que se había caído por las escaleras móviles.

—¿Estás bien? —Lo miró con preocupación.

—No es nada, estoy bien —dijo con un bostezo, tratando de esconder la sonrisa, debido a que estaba contento ante la preocupación que la castaña le demostraba—. Me quedé dormido por que ayer me quede haciendo un trabajo para Flitwick.

—¿Acaso no te lo recordé semanas atrás? —le riñó.

—Pero soy bueno para hacerlos a último momento —se quejó. Hermione se rio y le dio un suave golpe en su brazo.

—Entonces… er… escucha… Quieres… —dijo tímidamente y se mordió el labio—. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade esta semana?

Su corazón pego un salto en su pecho. Se veía tan adorable, el rubor teñía sus mejillas. Simplemente quería besarla.

Ahora sí, este era el momento que había estado esperando…

 _Di que no._

—No —respondió al instante.

—Oh —murmuró la castaña, bastante decepcionada—. ¿Estás ocupado?

 _No. Solo no quieres ir con ella._

—No, a decir verdad no quiero ir contigo. No te ofendas Hermione, pero eres algo aburrida. —Explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Soltó todo lo que había dentro de su cabeza, seguían diciéndole que eso era lo que quería. _Esto es lo que tú quieres Ron. Esto es lo que tú quieres_.

Hermione lo miraba triste ante su respuesta.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué iba mal con Ron?_

Estaba segura de que últimamente se estaban llevando mejor y realmente parecía que sentía algo por ella. Un minuto actuaba amigable y dulce, y al siguiente se comportaba frio y distante.

Suspiro y lanzo otra piedra al lago.

Quizás Malfoy tenía razón…

 _No, a decir verdad no quiero ir contigo_. La voz de Ron seguía resonando en su cabeza.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo podía pensar que él tenía el más mínimo interés en ella?

—Sabes que el calamar gigante se enfadará si sigues arrojando piedras al lago —escuchó a una voz decir.

Volvió a arrojar otra piedra y suspiro. Realmente no quería su compañía ahora. Quería estar sola, pero Draco Malfoy… bueno… nunca escucha.

—Bien. Con suerte, quizás me trague y me mate al instante, así no tengo que seguir viviendo.

No se molestó en mirarlo cuando se sentó en el césped, a su lado. Podía sentir su intensa mirada sobre ella.

—Muy bien, ¿qué sucede?

—¿Suceder? No sucede nada. ¿Por qué tendría que suceder algo? —dijo forzando una amarga sonrisa—. Nada sucede —repitió, como si tratara de convencerse a sí misma.

—Te escuché la primera vez. —Se mofó.

Draco vio su expresión de miseria y sonrió. No necesitaba contarle nada. Ya sabía que era lo que le sucedía. Había estado allí cuando todo sucedió. Además, Hermione era una terrible mentirosa. No necesitaba usar Legeremancia en ella para ver lo que estaba pensando. Sus ojos se lo decían todo.

Era un libro abierto para él.

—¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? —se preguntó en voz alta, incapaz de controlar las palabras que salían de sus labios. —Actuar amigable y dulce y repentinamente, ¿no le gusto? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Acaso hice algo para que me odie?

Acomodó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Draco no dijo nada por un tiempo. Se permitió mirarla, estudiando sus exquisitos rasgos. La expresión en su rostro era o de tristeza o de algo más, pero no tenía idea de que podía ser. Había aprendido a leer las emociones, pero no tenía idea de por qué la gente se sentía de la forma que se sentían. Poco entendía él de emociones.

Sabía cómo sentir, pero poco podía entender el porqué.

—¿De quién estamos hablando? —dijo finalmente, fingiendo inocencia.

Ella le dio una mirada llena de irritación.

—¡De Ron! —expresó furiosa—. ¡Le pedí que viniera conmigo a Hogsmeade! ¡Quería pedírselo desde el mes pasado y finalmente reuní coraje!

Draco no sabía porque, pero repentinamente sentía ganas de volver a estrangular a Weasley. De alguna forma las horas y horas que había utilizado para infligirle dolor al joven no habían sido suficientes.

También había sido bueno el poder controlar a Weasley antes de que dijera que sí.

Que conveniente había sido el verlos hablando en el pasillo. Draco le había lanzado una maldición Imperius ni bien ella se lo preguntó. Había sido arriesgado hacer algo como eso donde cualquiera les pudiera ver, pero había valido la pena. Además, ella estaba comenzando a odiarle ahora. Solo un poco más de conspiraciones y no querría tener nada que ver con Weasley.

Y ahí seria cuando Draco finalmente lo mataría.

—¿Y sabes que me dijo? ¡Qué yo era aburrida! ¡Eso dijo! —gritó, su rostro se había tornado rojo por la ira—. ¡Ni siquiera le importó! ¡Ni siquiera le importa que me guste!

 _¿Perdón?_

Cerró sus manos en puños ante la revelación. ¿Había escuchado correctamente? ¿Acaso acababa de decirle en su rostro que le gustaba el maldito Weasley?

—Te —dijo entre dientes—. ¿Gusta?

La expresión de la castaña repentinamente cambio de ira a confusión.

—Yo… Sí —confesó suavemente, volviendo su mirada al lago. Tenía una mirada distante en sus ojos y no era consciente del repentino cambio en la atmosfera. Realmente debía aprender a mantener la guardia cuando Draco estaba cerca.

El rubio quería maldecirla por decir aquello tan abiertamente. Quería arrancarle los cabellos por atreverse a decir que le gustaba otro hombre.

Le tomó trabajo, bastante, para controlarse y no maldecirla allí mismo.

Ella era de él. No tenía permitido que le gustara ningún otro hombre.

—Bueno, pero él no gusta de ti, amor —indicó duramente. Hermione se sintió herida ante sus palabras—. Supéralo.

—Lo sé. Es solo- —respondió, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar—. Yo quería gustarle.

El rubio lanzó una roca al lago con tal fuerza que cruzó una buena distancia antes de hundirse en sus profundidades. Oh, Weasley iba a pagar por esto.

—Lo siento —expresó fingiendo empatía, pero lo que realmente quería hacer era estrangularla por ser tan ingenua y estúpida.

 _Aún no Draco. No es el momento_. Trató de tranquilizarse, pero no estaba funcionando.

Nuevamente se encontraban en silencio. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar de furia, pero trataba de mantenerse tranquilo.

Entonces alzó su vista hacia su rostro y vio unas cuantas lágrimas escapar de sus ojos.

 _Suficiente._

Estaba llorando… por Weasley.

—Lo siento Malfoy, es solo que me gusta dem-

Y entonces, antes de que la muchacha pudiera protestar, apretó sus labios contra los de ella. La besaba con pasión, ira y lujuria, era casi como estar castigándola. La mordió fuertemente, haciéndola soltar un suave quejido de dolor contra sus labios, permitiéndole acceso a su boca. Su lengua se abrió paso y la castaña soltó un gemido, tratando de alejarse de él. _No. No iba a permitírselo_. Sus manos se aferraron a su cabeza, bloqueándole cualquier medio de escape. Estaba devorándola, incitándola, forzándola a devolverle el beso…

Hermione no sabía exactamente cuando había ocurrido, pero repentinamente su lengua se movía contra la suya. Estaba devolviéndole el beso y no le importaba. No pensaba coherentemente y suponía que era porque estaba molesta con Ron, así que depositó toda su rabia en besar a Malfoy.

Su boca era cálida y dulce, no podía controlarse. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, profundizando el beso. Le permitió explorar su boca. Estaba besándole con tanta fuerza que casi se olvidó de respirar…

Y ahora estaban peleando por quien controlaba la situación.

Casi le tomó por sorpresa su repentina audacia, pero no se detuvo. Estaba disfrutando todo, como su cuerpo se inclinaba sobre el de él, como su suave cabello se deslizaba entre sus dedos, como sus labios se sentían tan bien contra los suyos, la estaba besando con tanta fuerza que podía saborear la sangre…

Y sabía tan bien…

Pero simplemente tenía que apartarse, ¿debía ella hacerlo?

La castaña se pusó de pie rápidamente, su respiración era entrecortada. Le miraba completamente aturdida, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de suceder. Draco nunca le apartó la mirada.

La mirada de culpa y arrepentimiento que ella tenía en sus ojos era absolutamente deliciosa.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione se alejó unos pasos, y entonces corrió frenéticamente lejos de él, sin siquiera mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Cinco.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Nuevamente voy a decir: ¡he vuelto! Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, pero me estuve concentrando avanzar los capítulos para así tener material listo al momento de tener que volver a clases. ¿Y saben qué? Ya volví a clases, el horror, pero les prometo que no voy a tardar taaaaaanto en actualizar. Nos leemos pronto. Besitos.

Cualquier duda, petición de matrimonio, contarme de su vida, si quieren que les dé spoilers de los siguientes capítulos, o lo que sea, no duden en enviarme un PM, o si gustan también estoy en Facebook, uso este mismo alias.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, ya saben, mamá ficker necesita de su amor.

 _Guest Guest:_ ¿en serio? Aww… realmente espero que los demás también te gusten cariño.

 _Guest Guest:_ ¿antes? Pues no, no era yo, era la traductora anterior, pero nunca lo termino, por eso yo lo retome :)

Link historia original: /s/ 6122207 /1/ His-Beautiful-Haunting-Eyes

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a **thecellarfloor** y esta historia fue beteada por **AliciaBlackM**.

 **xxx**

—Deberías tratar de dormir, Hermione.

La testaruda Gryffindor negó; mientras seguía leyendo, sin siquiera mirarle. Él rodó los ojos; durante los últimos días, Blaise había tratado; y fallado, que la testaruda premio anual fuese a dormir. Él se iba a acostar tarde mientras ella seguía despierta, leyendo un libro o haciendo algo, como perfeccionar sus ya perfectos deberes, y cuando se levantaba ella seguía despierta.

Ya podía ver dos círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos.

Su usual brillo había desaparecido y su actitud mandona de sabelotodo se estaba deteriorando. Ahora la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía tranquila. Comenzaba a parecer un muerto vivo; físicamente presente, pero no realmente presente.

¿Quizás descubrió lo que Draco le hizo a Weasley?

No debería, Draco era cuidadoso y meticuloso.

Blaise frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo alguien tan inteligente podía interesarse por alguien tan imbécil? Si hubiera sido otro, se hubiera sentido mal. Pero a decir verdad, poco le importaba lo que le sucediera a Weasley.

Potter, por otro lado, era una historia diferente.

La familia Zabini se mantuvo neutral durante la guerra. No tomaron parte en ella y tampoco se inclinaron a favor de nadie. Algunos lo veían como cobardía, pero los Zabini lo creían correcto, porque eran diferentes. No querían tener nada que ver con la guerra, ni el derramamiento de sangre alguna.

Creían que la supremacía de los sangre pura podía alcanzarse por otros medios que no fuese la guerra.

Además, aquel-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado era mestizo. Y él no podía verse a sí mismo siguiendo a un mestizo.

Potter había tenido el descaro de acusarlo a él y a su madre de ser mortífagos. El muy bastardo.

Sus falsas acusaciones lograron que su madre fuese enviada de por vida a Azkaban. Cerró sus puños al recordarlo.

Quería venganza… dolorosa, agonizante y dulce venganza.

—Ve a dormir, Hermione —le dijo gentilmente mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Sorprendentemente, no odiaba a Hermione por su sangre sucia. La admiraba por ello. Era diferente. Tal como él lo era.

La chica simplemente sacudió su cabeza otra vez y continúo leyendo.

Blaise frunció el ceño. Draco debió de hacer algo malo nuevamente.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¡Ron! —se escuchó Hermione gritar tan fuerte como pudo cuando vio la bludger volando hacia él. El chico no la vio y cayó de su escoba.

 _Merlín, no._

Podía oír a la audiencia de Gryffindor gritando y murmurando mientras que, Ron Weasley se estrellaba contra el suelo.

Había observado la traumática escena como si se tratase de una película. Había sido tan bizarro. No podía respirar con normalidad.

 _Por favor, que esté bien. Por favor._

Fue en aquel entonces cuando repentinamente alzó su mirada y se encontró con esos penetrantes ojos grises. Estaba montando su escoba con despreocupación, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Desde que el juego había comenzado, nunca había puesto empeño en buscar la snitch, había pretendido seguirla un par de veces, pero se había detenido cuando estuvo a punto de agarrarla. Había enfurecido a Harry hasta el límite. Quizás eso era lo que quería, molestar a Harry. Pero también quería herir a Ron. Probablemente había planeado todo esto…

La burlona sonrisa de Draco Malfoy iba dirigida especialmente a ella.

La castaña le envío una venenosa mirada, pero luego volvió su atención al inconsciente Ron.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Dejen de preocuparse, ¿de acuerdo? —enfadado les dijo a sus amigos, que se encontraban sentados a un lado de su cama—. ¡Estoy bien!

—Solo nos preocupamos por ti. —Se defendió Harry. —Malfoy es un idiota. ¡Ni siquiera trató de ganar! probablemente les ordenó a los golpeadores que te atacaran.

Hermione asintió.

—Ya déjenlo, ¿quieren? No dejen que ese imbécil los moleste —les dijo Ron.

Hermione se removió incómoda en su asiento. Eso era lo que había estado haciendo últimamente; dejando que Malfoy la molestara. No había vuelto a dormir bien porque en todo lo que podía pensar era en aquel horrible beso.

La culpa la invadía por completo cada vez que recordaba cómo le había besado. _Estúpida, estúpida Hermione_. Pensaba.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó, tratando de disipar el recuerdo—. ¿Más almohadas? ¿O te traigo ranas de chocolate.

—Hermioneeeee —se quejó—. Deja de tratarme como a un bebé.

—¡No lo hago! —sonrió.

—Miren, sé que Malfoy es un completo idiota, pero no me ganará tan fácilmente —replicó Ron orgulloso—. No le tengo miedo, no puede tocarme.

—Pff. Si claro. —Harry rodó los ojos y los tres rieron—. Solo no vuelvas a asustarnos así, ¿está bien?

—Bien, bien —murmuró.

—¿Estás seguro de que estas bien, Ron? —volvió a preguntarle Hermione.

—Por milésima vez, ¡sí! —dijo Ron, rodando los ojos—. Ahora vengan, y denme un abrazo.

Ni bien se encontró en un masivo abrazo de oso, Hermione se sintió invadida por una sensación de calidez. Los brazos que la rodeaban la sostenían firmemente, como si nunca la fueran a dejar ir, eso le dio confianza. Este… este era su hogar. Nadie podría dañarla aquí. Cualquier pequeña pizca de odio que les tuviera, desapareció en un parpadeo. Recordó cuan importantes eran para ella, así que impediría que Malfoy intentase nuevamente lavarle el cerebro. No iba a dejar que él destruyera esto.

Malfoy no sabía cuánto significaban Harry y Ron para ella.

Todo se sentía bien cuando estaba entre sus brazos. Allí se encontraba a salvo… a salvo y feliz.

—Los quiero —susurró Ron.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Entró a la enfermería exactamente al mediodía, mientras todos los demás estaban en el gran comedor, comiendo sus almuerzos. Se acomodó el cabello mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo y se acomodó la falda. Se acercó a su cama y cambio las flores que había en el florero por lavandas que había juntado esa mañana. _Le recordaran a mí_. Pensó felizmente. Solo cuando se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, se dio cuenta que el chico estaba despierto.

—Ronniepoo —dijo seductoramente, sin notar la repentina incomodidad en los ojos del muchacho ante su patético intento de soñar cariñosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Ron no se veía muy contento de verla. Ella simplemente le sonrió.

—Quería ver si te encontrabas bien.

—Bueno, ya ves que sí. Ahora, ¿podrías irte?

La chica enmascaró el dolor que sentía con otra sonrisa y volvió a intentarlo.

—Mira, solo quería-

—Me gusta Hermione —le interrumpió mientras se daba la vuelta para no tener que verla—. Y quita esas flores. Odio la lavanda.

Sentía las lágrimas escurrir por sus mejillas. Tomó las flores y se fue de la enfermería corriendo. Corría tan rápido que no veía hacia donde se dirigía. Repentinamente chocó con algo duro y cayó sobre su trasero, las flores quedaron regadas por todo el lugar.

—Oh Merlín, ¿estás bien? —escuchó decir a una profunda voz. Cuando alzo la vista se encontró mirando a Draco Malfoy. No podía creer la suerte que tenía. Draco Malfoy. El dios del sexo de Slytherin. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y con un movimiento de su varita las lavandas estaban nuevamente en sus brazos. _¡Puede hacer magia no verbal!_

—Sí, estoy bien. —Sonrió, tratando de controlar su emoción. El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Ni siquiera había notado que esa encantadora sonrisa no había alcanzado sus ojos.

Era simplemente hermoso.

—¿Por qué estas llorando? —pregunto, tratando de parecer curioso y preocupado. Lavender repentinamente se dio cuenta de que tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

—Oh, es que —murmuró—. Ron me odia.

—Oh —expresó frunciendo el ceño levemente. Realmente parecía preocupado por ella—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Él me lo dijo. —Se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos—. Quiero estar de vuelta con él. Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, cuando Granger no tenía importancia… esa perra. —Lo último lo añadió en un susurro.

Pero no vio el pequeño destello de irritación en los ojos de Draco.

—No te preocupes, ya entrará en razón —le aseguró con una sonrisa. Después de todo, los rumores de que era malvado no eran del todo ciertos. Era agradable. ¿Por qué todos pensaban de otro modo?—. Estoy seguro de que no podrá resistirse a alguien tan encantadora como tú, ¿señorita…?

—Lavender Brown. —Rió ante su cumplido. _Parvati se pondrá tan celosa cuando sepa que Draco Malfoy me dijo encantadora._

—Lavender Brown —repitió en un tono encantador—. Es un placer conocerte.

Le saludó con la mano y comenzó a alejarse, Lavender lo miro todo el tiempo, sonriendo estúpidamente.

—Hey —gritó dándose la vuelta, aparentemente había olvidado decirle algo—. Escuche que a Ron Weasley le gustan las rosas —comentó guiñándole un ojo para luego continuar caminando.

Sí. Después de todo, los rumores sobre él no eran verdad.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Era tan fácil manipular a las personas para hacer lo que él deseaba.

La actuación de chico bueno de Draco con Lila Blue o Lava Beige, o como se llamara, había funcionado perfectamente.

La chica era bastante molesta; siempre con risitas estúpidas y tratando de ser seductora. Rodó los ojos. Hablar con ella le había dado ganas de arrancarse los cabellos.

Y había tenido el descaro de llamar a su Hermione perra.

 _No importa._ No tenía sentido enfadarse por eso. Después de todo el plan ya estaba en marcha.

 _Dividir y conquistar._

El solo pensar en eso le hacía sonreír. Ya se había cansado de convencer a Hermione de que odiara a Weasley. Era una tarea imposible, ella estaba demasiado ciega por su moral y amistad como para entender.

Había estado tan cerca… tan cerca de manipularla. Pero por alguna razón que desconocía se había vuelto en su contra una vez más.

Tenía que solucionar eso.

Caminó lentamente hacia la sala común de los premios anuales. Quería verla. Había notado aquella mañana su decaído humor. Blaise le había dicho que Hermione no había estado durmiendo por varios días. Era hora de darle una pequeña visita a su princesa… su primera visita luego de su sesión de besos en el lago.

—¡Tú! —gruñó, furiosa apenas le vio. Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentada, dejo a un lado su libro y apunto su varita hacia él.

—¿Yo? —dijo Draco en tono de burla, sabiendo muy bien que eso la irritaría a un más.

—Lastimaste a Ron. —La expresión en su rostro era feroz, casi asesina, realmente era algo digno de observar.

Sí, la furiosa, apasionada y determinada Hermione Granger era algo digno de contemplar.

 _Que hermosa._

Ignoró el hecho de que quería defender a Weasley.

—No hice nada, amor. —Rió dando un paso hacia adelante—. Al menos no sin intención.

Con un perezoso movimiento de su varita, esquivó fácilmente la maldición que la joven le lanzó. Hermione, se preguntó cómo había agarrado su varita tan rápidamente. La ponía nerviosa, pero no se iba a echar para atrás. No, con tal de no darle el gusto.

Volvió a lanzarle otro hechizo, deseando borrar esa sonrisa de su endemoniado y apuesto rostro—.Repugnante, mald-

—Sí, por favor sigue —expresó mientras movía su varita con arrogancia entre sus dedos. La retorcida y malvada sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro. Esto no hacía más que entretenerlo. La hacía sentirse mal y debía calmarse. Solo lo hacía para ponerla nerviosa—. ¿Aún enfadada por el beso, Hermione?

Eso último toco un nervio, pues el rubio vio un ligero tic nervioso en su ojo—. Cierra la boca.

—Es curioso, no recuerdo que me odiaras tanto, no como ahora, considerando que me devolviste el beso.

Un flash de luz purpura le hizo estrellarse contra la pared, pero se recuperó rápidamente. No le había dolido, pero le había sorprendido enormemente. Volvió a guardar su varita en su túnica. _Muy impresionante, Hermione._

—Sabias perfectamente que estaba molesta. —Su voz estaba llena de veneno y sus ojos centelleaban—. Ese beso no fue más que un gra-

—Error. —Draco terminó por ella.

Entonces sus ojos se oscurecieron, repentinamente perforando los suyos. La fría e implacable mirada que le daba era tan espantosa que le hizo retroceder un paso. Estaba furioso. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio su varita volar lejos de sus manos. Caminó hacia ella hasta que se encontró a unos centímetros, y sintió su aliento en su oído.

Ni siquiera había usado su varita, _cómo es que-_

—Crucio. —Susurró suavemente.

Se aferró a sus brazos para sostenerse ante el repentino ataque. Sentía tanto dolor. Su rostro estaba enfocado en el suelo y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Gritaba tanto que su garganta ardía. Sentía como si un millón de cuchillos estuvieran perforándole la piel y cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba siendo desgarrado.

Draco no hizo nada cuando sintió sus uñas clavándose en su piel, ni siquiera se alejó cuando comenzó a sangrar.

—B-basta —se esforzó para decir. No podía sostenerse más de él, así que cayó al suelo, aferrándose a su estómago. Lentamente se hizo un ovillo, mordiéndose el labio para obligarse a no gritar.

Él se acuclilló frente a ella, apartándole el cabello de su rostro.

—¿Error? —preguntó fríamente.

El dolor no disminuyó, solo seguía empeorando, era como si cada hueso de su cuerpo fuese roto al mismo tiempo. Era más doloroso que la maldición de Bellatrix, y quería que se terminara.

Pero no iba a dejarle ganar.

—S-sí. Fue un error —soltó. Draco chasqueó la lengua ante su testarudez y no levantó la maldición—. Y-yo amo a Ron.

Que conmovedor. Se burló de su pequeña declaración de amor, sabiendo muy bien lo que pronto le sucedería a Weasley—. Va a morir.

—¡No! —lloriqueó desesperadamente—. ¿Qué hiciste?

Draco simplemente sonrió ante su expresión horrorizada.

Bien, si se sentía un poco mal por torturarla, lo cual era algo sorprendente pues nunca se sentía mal por lastimar a nadie, pero simplemente se sintió tan enfadado cuando ella dijo que había sido un error… necesitaba aprender la lección.

Necesitaba aprender que le pertenecía a él.

De cualquier modo, ¿por qué se empeñaba tanto en defender a Weasley? Todo lo que él hizo fue dejarla y utilizarla todo el tiempo. Weasley la insultaba y denigraba solo para poder sentirse bien con él mismo. Cerca de ella y de Potter era un inseguro, porque sin ellos, sería inservible.

Weasley ni siquiera había notado que Hermione no había estado durmiendo últimamente, o que se veía más melancólica que de costumbre.

 _Entonces, ¿por qué?_

Estaba loca. Si esto era lo que llamaban amistad, entonces estaba contento de no tener amigos.

Estaba mejor sin ellos.

 _Vamos amor, simplemente ríndete para que deje de lastimarte._

Tenía lástima de ella. La maldición aún seguía. Hermione veía puntos negros, y luego todo se oscureció.

 _¿Se desmayó?_ Draco maldijo en voz baja.

La determinación de Hermione era admirable, pero si seguía contradiciéndole, no sobreviviría.

Se presionó el tabique nasal y suspiro. Miró al hermoso e inconsciente cuerpo que yacía frente a él y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. La había subestimado un poco. Tenía más determinación de la que él creía.

 _Malditos Gryffindor._

Al menos ahora estaba dormida, pero tendría que modificar su memoria. La alzó entre sus brazos y se encaminó hacia la escalera que conducía a su habitación.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Blaise acababa de entrar a la sala común. Sus ojos se fijaron en Draco, y luego en la durmiente premio anual que llevaba en brazos.

 _Realmente se ven bien juntos_. Pensó Blaise sombríamente. Draco le dio una sonrisa.

—Finalmente logré que se durmiera.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Entró a la enfermería por segunda vez aquel día. Llevaba unas flores diferentes en sus manos, una mezcla de rosas rojas, blancas y algunas amarillas. No estaba segura de que color le gustaba, así que eligió de todas.

Tranquilamente, reemplazó las flores del florero por las rosas.

Y ahí fue cuando comenzó a convulsionar, tosiendo sangre y salía otro tanto más de sus ojos.

—¡S-señora Pomfrey! —gritó horrorizada.

La enfermera se acercó a toda velocidad a Ron, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Había muchísima sangre. Sus ojos estaban llenos de sangre, literalmente, pero no había nada en ellos. Estaba muerto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Seis.**

Notas: ¡Hola mis bebes! ¿Cómo están? Lo que es yo, muy atareada, pero no por eso voy a abandonarlos. Les tengo una noticia que probablemente nos les gustara, a mí tampoco me agrada, pero es algo necesario, sobre todo si quiero sobrevivir al semestre. La cosa es que… desde hoy hasta julio, solo voy a actualizar UNA vez por mes, si hay suerte dos veces, realmente lo siento por esta decisión, pero estoy llena de trabajos, exámenes, ensayos, proyectos, entre otras cosas, y no puedo dedicarle tanto tiempo a los fics. Lo que si les prometo es que no voy a abandonar la historia. Y nuevamente, lo siento.

Cualquier duda, consulta, petición de matrimonio (yo les diré que sí), contarme de su vida, si quieren que les dé spoilers de los siguientes capítulos, o lo que sea, no duden en enviarme un PM.

Nos leemos el próximamente.

 _Guest Sofia1994:_ ¿quieres que Draco cambie? Y vas a estar dividida aún más con los próximos capítulos.

 _Guest LectoraFantasma:_ Draco es muuuuuuuuuuuy malo. En lo personal, no me gustan mucho las historias donde Draco es dulce y amable, siento que eso no le va al personaje, me alegra que te gustara el Malfoy malvado (con el que estoy obsesionada XD)

 _Link historia original:_ www . fanfiction s/ 6122207 /1/ His-Beautiful-Haunting-Eyes

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**thecellarfloor**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**AliciaBlackM**_.

 **xxx**

Hermione escuchó su suave sollozo ni bien entró en la enfermería. Ginny seguía sentada en el suelo, con su cabeza gacha y las manos aferrándose fuertemente de las sabanas.

Hermione vaciló unos instantes antes de recorrer las sabanas de algodón blanco con sus dedos.

Ron había estado allí. Había dormido allí y había muerto allí.

 _Había muerto._

¿Acaso no había sido suficiente con los que perecieron en la guerra?

 _Ahora Ron también se había ido._

Sintió un nudo en su garganta. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas pudieran salir de sus ojos, pero no podía llorar más. Estaba seca. Ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar.

Harry le había contado todo a Hermione. La había despertado en su habitación y se sentó a su lado. Su respiración se entrecortaba, su voz se quebraba y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Y había estado llorando silenciosamente todo el tiempo.

Ni siquiera Hermione había notado que comenzó a llorar cuando, hasta que vio las lágrimas…

 _Los quiero._

No sabía que decirle a Ginny, así que simplemente le acaricio la espalda y se sentó a su lado.

Hermione quería confortarla, decirle que todo iría bien, pero ya no estaba tan segura de ello.

Así que permaneció junto a la pelirroja en silencio por horas, hasta que el sol se ocultó, hasta que Ginny no pudo llorar más. Hasta que se aseguró que se había quedado dormida.

Su mirada se fijó en el florero que había a un lado de la cama, con rosas. Estaban secas y marchitas, pero una estaba… ¿negra?

Desde cualquier otra posición no podría haberla visto, pero como se encontraba en el piso, era tan obvia, _la rosa negra_. Estiro su mano para tocarla y entonces se marchitó, como todas las demás rosas.

Hermione se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la enfermería.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La Señora Pomfrey les había dicho que la causa de su muerte había sido por una extraña reacción a la medicina. Había sucedido en otros casos similares, aunque era algo bastante fuera de lo común. Aun así, Hermione no le creía completamente. Había leído que en algunos casos de pérdida de sangre era por la sangre de centauro, la cual era utilizada en muchas medicinas. Pero que se desangrara así… era una reacción bastante extraña.

—¿Recuerdas las rosas?

—¿Qué? —le dijo Harry, mirándola con curiosidad en sus hinchados ojos verdes.

—Las rosas del florero que estaban a un lado de la cama de Ron —dijo lentamente, pensando en la mejor forma de explicarle las cosas.

—No, no las vi. —La confusión se extendió por todo su rostro—. ¿Qué tienen?

—El otro día, cuando estuve en la enfermería con Ginny, y-yo. —Lo miró con seriedad y cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse—. Harry, creo que Ron fue asesinado.

Había estado tan segura de que Harry haría algo desesperado y le diría que debían encontrar inmediatamente al asesino. Como cuando había visto a Sirius cautivo en el Ministerio de Magia. Esperó pacientemente la reacción de Harry.

Pero ya habían pasado varios minutos y él seguía allí, simplemente mirándola.

—Mira Hermione, sé que estas mal por todo esto. La muerte de Ron fue un golpe duro para todos. —La voz de Harry estaba llena de preocupación, por ella. Gentilmente le tomó la mano—, quizás deberías ver a alguien.

—¿Qué? No, no estoy mal —dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y soltando su mano—. Bueno, si lo estoy, pero ese no es el punto. No necesito terapia. ¡Solo creo que no fue un accidente!

—Ya déjalo Hermione, necesitas descansar.

—No necesito dormir —expresó alzando su voz con irritación—. Las rosas estaban secas y marchitas, pero una estaba negra. Harry, sé que las rosas se marchitan, pero no se ponen negras por ello. A menos que hayan sido afectadas por algo, como veneno.

—Voldemort está muerto, Hermione —Harry dijo enfadado. _¿Por qué no la escuchaba? ¿Por qué la hacía callar?_ —. Sus seguidores están por morir en Azkaban y ahora estamos en paz. ¿Quién podría-?

—¡No lo sé! —Ahora le estaba gritando por ser tan estúpido. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió, como si así pudiera despertarlo—. No lo sé. ¡Solo escúchame, Harry! ¡Por favor!

Harry la miró por un largo tiempo, estudiándola con sus ojos verdes. Hermione le rogaba en silencio que aceptara la posibilidad de que Ron podría haber sido asesinado.

Y que el asesino estaba aquí.

 _Vamos Harry, vamos._

Por un segundo pensó que Harry cambiaria de parecer… pero el chico simplemente le dio la espalda.

—No quiero escuchar esto —dijo fríamente—. Ve a descansar.

Hermione miró fijamente su espalda, recordando una sensación familiar. Estaba dejándola sola nuevamente.

—¡Harry! —gritó desesperadamente, pero él ni siquiera la miró.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione en silencio leía rápidamente, tratando de no ser descubierta, el contenido de un viejo y voluminoso libro del área restringida. Se había puesto la capa de invisibilidad de Harry para buscar pruebas de la muerte de Ron. Estaba segura de que era algún veneno, pero hasta ahora ningún libro le brindaba información sobre ello.

¿Dónde lo había leído?

Estaba determinada a encontrar que era lo que había causado la muerte de Ron y no iba a detenerse hasta hacerlo. Era la única forma en la que podían seguir juntos.

Iba a perder la razón sino encontraba nada.

Y si había sido asesinado, si había muerto a manos de algún hombre, iban a tener que vengar la muerte de Ron.

Y ella iba a asegurarse de eso.

Harry solo estaba triste. No le gustaba la idea de volver a lidiar con muerte y asesinatos. Ya había pasado por mucho.

Así que ella misma iba a llegar al final del asunto, con o sin su ayuda.

Ahogó un bostezo. El único momento en el que había podido dormir luego de unas semanas sin hacerlo había sido cuando se encontraba haciendo la tarea de Aritmancia. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse dormido, a decir verdad recordaba muy poco de esa noche.

Venenos.

Conflagration d'Ame…

Greyia…

Ipheion…

Liatris…

Malephora…

Melianthus…

Menispermum, moonseed…

—¡Ajá! ¡Aquí esta! —murmuró impaciente.

…Es un veneno extremadamente mortífero. Es inodoro, incoloro y conserva su potencia cuando es disuelto en otro líquido. Causa la muerte a los pocos segundos de oler rosas. No se conoce ningún síntoma que demuestre su ingesta. El único signo del envenenamiento por moonseed es la transformación de la rosa en negra y marchita, luego de que el sujeto muere.

Hermione inspiró profundamente. Tenía razón. Ron había bebido veneno de moonseed. Había sido asesinado.

Sus temblorosos dedos casi dejaron caer el pesado libro. Sentía que su mente se iba poniendo en blanco y sintió unas cuantas lágrimas nuevamente. Cerró sus ojos y trato de retenerlas, pero cuando lo hizo la imagen de Ron apareció en su mente, sonriéndole. Y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

No podía quebrarse. No ahora.

Secó las lágrimas y se quitó de encima la capa de invisibilidad. Tomó una pluma y anotó toda la información que pudo.

…El proceso de elaboración de Menispermum es increíblemente difícil, consistiendo en 727 pasos dentro de un período de maduración de siete meses. Debido a esto, el Menispermum es raramente usado y poco conocido por la mayoría de magos y brujas, solo es conocida por unas cuantas familias sangre pu-.

—¿Quién está allí? —escuchó una voz, haciéndole cerrar el libro rápidamente. Vio dos figuras moviéndose al final de una estantería, con sus varitas alzadas. Estaba oscuro y no podía ver sus rostros.

Se puso de pie y apuntó un suave destello de luz de su varita en su dirección.

Eran tres Slytherin, uno de ellos sostenía un grueso libro en sus manos. La miraron horrorizados.

—Debería ser yo la que les pregunte eso —dijo devolviendo el libro a la estantería y caminando hacia ellos con confianza. Iba a utilizar su título de premio anual para justificarse—. Ha pasado el toque de queda, ¿qué hacen aquí? Y en el área restringida.

Probablemente estaban buscando algo, lo cual le hacía preguntarse de que se trataba.

—Eres Hermione Granger —dijo el rubio.

—Muy observador —respondió irritada—. cincuenta puntos menos para Slyther-

—¡T-Tú y Potter enviaron a nuestros padres a Azkaban!

La tomó por sorpresa la repentina ira descontrolada, le apuntaron con sus varitas amenazadoramente. No estaba ni un poco intimidada. _No tengo tiempo para esto. Necesito encontrar al asesino de Ron._

—Se lo merecían —bufó.

Repentinamente sintió un punzante dolor en su mejilla, haciéndole caer al suelo. Se recuperó rápidamente y aturdió al chico que le había golpeado. Y luego le envió un Locomotor Mortis al chico de su izquierda e intento aturdir al tercer chico, pero este se las arregló para protegerse.

—¡Incarcerous! —gritó antes de que Hermione pudiera lanzarle otro hechizo.

De la nada parecieron gruesas cuerdas alrededor de su cuerpo, haciéndola caer al piso y dejándola inmóvil. Inspiró profundamente, dándose fuerzas para no entrar en pánico. Podía salir de esta, aún tenía su varita. El chico se acercó, sonriendo ante la vulnerable posición en la que se encontraba.

Repentinamente, vio el cuerpo del chico salir volando por el aire y Hermione pudo ver una cuarta figura.

 _Otra vez él. Draco Malfoy._

 _¿Qué diablos?_

Sabía que Malfoy estaba furioso. Simplemente lo sabía. No era el enfado que vio cuando casi mató a Blaise o la que le dirigía a ella cuando discutían. No. Su rostro carecía de expresión alguna, pero podía ver la furia en sus ojos.

Estaban en llamas.

Con un diffindo, cortó las cuerdas que la apresaban y la levantó, obligándola a quedarse detrás de él. Adoptando una postura protectora. Uno de los chicos que había sido aturdido recuperó la conciencia. Los tres Slytherin le miraban con miedo en sus ojos. No podía culparlos, hasta ella misma tenía miedo.

Pero Malfoy tenía un efecto diferente esta vez. Era sobrecogedor, frio, como un dementor que te arranca toda la felicidad. Solo que era peor… mucho peor.

 _¡Cálmate Hermione!_

—¿Te atreves a tocarla? —dijo Draco fríamente.

—D-Draco —tartamudeo el chico que sostenía el libro—. L-lo sentimos.

Draco lo miraba como si no les estuviera escuchando realmente. Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron al ver que en pocos segundos los chicos estaban en el suelo, retorciéndose y gritando. Todos al mismo tiempo.

—¿M-Malfoy? —lo llamó tirando de su brazo.

 _¿Cómo lo hace?_

Draco no estaba satisfecho. Quería que gritaran más fuerte, quería hacerles sufrir tanto que desearan no haber nacido nunca. Aún no estaba conforme, no hasta que Nott se meara en los pantalones por el dolor. No hasta que Harper comenzara a clavar sus uñas en el suelo. Ni siquiera se detendría cuando Pritchard dejara de moverse.

Quería matarlos. Nadie, excepto él, podía lastimarla, nadie.

 _¿Q-qué es esto?_

Algo se sentía tan… ¿cálido? movió sus ojos en busca de la fuente de calor y se encontró son su pequeña y pálida mano sosteniendo la suya.

Con fuerza.

Lentamente sus ojos se encontraron con los de la castaña. Ella lo miraba en silencio, pidiéndole que se detuviera y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, sin mirar a los tres chicos que se retorcían del dolor frente a él, levantó la maldición.

Así de simple.

Harper comenzó a vomitar, pero a Draco no le importó. Estaba confundido por lo que acababa de hacer y arrastró a Hermione fuera de allí.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Permanecieron inmóviles en el desolado pasillo. Podía sentir sus ojos en su espalda y le hacían bajar su vista y removerse incómoda. La estaba rodeando lentamente, chasqueando su lengua en señal de desaprobación. Claramente, no le gustó nada en lo que se había metido.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Te dije que no fueras tan vulnerable —dijo deteniéndose frente a ella, alzando su mentón con su varita. El tono de su voz era tranquilo, pero sus ojos le decían que estaba furioso.

—No fue así. —Le devolvió la mirada con determinación—. Estaba perfectamente bien, aun antes de que aparecieras.

—Tienes razón —dijo sarcásticamente—. Estabas en el suelo, atada e indefensa.

—¿Qué podrían haberme hecho? —Apartó de un manotazo su varita—. Me he enfrentado a mortífagos más podero-.

—No los subestimes —la interrumpió, resoplando ante su audacia. Le paso un enorme libro. Hermione logró atraparlo, casi cayéndose ante el inesperado peso.

…Las artes oscuras, belleza y poder.

—Ese libro —le dijo—. Lo tenía Nott e iba a usarlo en ti. Lo conozco lo suficiente.

Hermione lo miró entre sorprendida y horrorizada. El rubio asintió, instándola a que le diera una hojeada. Abrió el libro y leyó rápidamente su contenido; maldiciones de diversos tipos, miles de ellas, todas ilegales y letales. Repentinamente se sintió mareada.

—¿Ya no te sientes tan valiente, verdad? —dijo fríamente.

—¡No me des un sermón! ¡No te comportes como si yo te importara! —le respondió—. ¿La maldición cruciatus, Malfoy? ¿Realmente? —empujo el libro a su pecho, furiosa—. ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?

El simplemente alzo una ceja. —¿Supongo que quieres que me disculpe? —La miraba con indiferencia… como si hubiera hecho esto antes… en repetidas ocasiones—. No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Poco me importa si mueren.

 _No lo dices en serio Malfoy, sabes que no…_

—¿No tienes ni un poco de remordimiento? —preguntó desesperada.

Draco pretendió pensárselo unos instantes.

—No —respondió engreídamente.

Hermione refunfuñó y se apartó de él, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, frotándose la frente con su mano derecha.

Draco sabía lo que estaba pensando. Sabía que era lo que le iba a preguntar a continuación. Pensó por unos instantes si debía modificar su memoria o solo dejarla que investigara, sobre cómo había podido lanzar un crucio sin su varita.

Se decidió por lo segundo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —dijo casi en un susurro, volviéndose para mirarlo—. ¿Cómo?

Él le dio una sonrisa torcida. Volvía a burlarse de ella. Hermione cerró sus manos con fuerza, furiosa.

—¿Acaso importa? —dijo soltando una risita y alzo su mano, dejando que las yemas de sus dedos tocasen suavemente su mejilla, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera—. Lo hice por ti.

Hermione se apartó de su roce.

—N-no lo dices en serio.

—Deja de ser tan ingenua.

—¡No contestaste mi pregunta!

—¡Hermione! —ambos se volvieron para mirar al final del pasillo donde estaba Harry, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Malfoy, quien le respondió con una mueca.

Harry se veía realmente enfadado.

—Se suponía que nos veríamos en tu sala común hace una hora —Harry le gritó.

—Bien, buenas noches, Hermione —dijo Malfoy, soltando su nombre con exagerada dulzura; irritando a Harry aún más. Antes de que la chica pudiera protestar, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y le dirigió otra mirada arrogante a su amigo antes de alejarse.

—Tienes mucho que explicar —Harry dijo cuándo se acercó a ella.

Tenía el mapa de los merodeadores en su mano.

—Lo sé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Siete.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo han estado? Ya que este mes me bendijo con varios días libres, pude tener el capítulo antes de que termine el mes, yaaaaaiiii. Espero les guste y muchas gracias a todos por leer y por ser tan lindos y pacientes conmigo, son los mejores lectores de la vida entera. Y ya saben, no voy a poder actualizar con mucha frecuencia, el próximo mes probablemente solo pueda darles un solo capitulo, no voy a tener días libres, así que lo siento. Nos leemos la tercera semana de mayo (si, en esa semana voy a actualizar) y no se limiten con los comentarios, cuando los leo me dan ánimos para terminar los capítulos antes de lo esperado.

Por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta de que ya llegamos (y superamos) los 100 comentarios, realmente me hace feliz saber que varias personas leen la historia, y se dan el tiempo de valorar los enormes esfuerzos que hago por traducirla, de verdad que les quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón por eso.

Cualquier duda, consulta, petición de matrimonio, contarme de su vida, si quieren que les dé spoilers de los siguientes capítulos, o lo que sea, no duden en enviarme un PM.

 _Guest annie-nyu:_ verdad que sí, es por eso mismo que yo amo al Draco oscuro.

 _Link historia original:_ www . fanfiction s/ 6122207 /1/ His-Beautiful-Haunting-Eyes

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**thecellarfloor**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**AliciaBlackM**_.

 **xxx**

—¿Te importaría explicarme que hacías a estas horas en el Área Restringida?

Hermione se puso tensa ante sus palabras. Caminaban juntos hacia la habitación de los Premios Anuales. Harry tenía su varita alzada, con una suave luz saliendo de la punta de esta. Hermione apresuró el paso, inconscientemente tratando de evadir su pregunta.

—Malfoy vino a la sala de Premios Anuales, sabes —escuchó la voz de Harry detrás de ella—. Le dije que no estabas allí y salió corriendo rápidamente cuando accidentalmente le dije que estabas en la biblioteca.

 _Entonces así fue como me encontró_. Se dijo a sí misma.

Harry aceleró su paso y le bloqueó el camino.

—¿Y bien? —murmuró irritado.

Hermione cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Lo mejor era decirle que era lo que había estado haciendo. Abrió sus ojos.

—Estaba investigando sobre el veneno Moonseed —dijo con calma.

Ni bien las palabras salieron de su boca, la expresión de Harry cambio a una de incredulidad.

—¿Otra vez con eso? — pregunto irritado—. ¡Déjalo ya, Hermione!

—¡No, Harry! ¡No lo voy a dejar! —gritó furiosa, ya había tenido suficiente—. No puedo simplemente dejarlo. ¡No voy a hacerlo!

Remarcó cada palabra para enfatizar su objetivo. Su agitada respiración hacía eco en el silencioso pasillo. Buscó las anotaciones que había hecho antes, de ser interrumpida por los Slytherin, sobre el Moonseed y prácticamente se los arrojó en la cara. Harry la miraba estupefacto.

Se inclinó para recoger los papeles casi al mismo tiempo en que Hermione pasaba por su lado, sin importarle si el chico los leía o no. Pero podía escuchar los pasos de Harry siguiéndola. Podía sentir las lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos nuevamente. No quería llorar frente a él. _Ahora no, Hermione. Ahora no._

—¡Hermione, espera! —escuchó a Harry. La castaña se detuvo y se giró hacia él, incapaz de seguir controlando la ira.

—¿Qué? —Le dio un empujón en el pecho, pero su amigo solo se movió unos pocos centímetros. Volvió a empujarlo con más fuerza—. ¿Vas a volver a decirme que necesito descansar? ¿Vas a volver a decirme que termine con esto?

Harry la miraba ansioso, pero no dijo nada.

—¡No puedo olvidarlo Harry! ¡No puedo dormir! ¡No puedo cerrar mis ojos sin ver su rostro diciéndome lo mucho que me quería, lo mucho que nos quería! —Su visión se nubló por las lágrimas, ya no podía retenerlas. Sintió los brazos de Harry rodearla, sosteniéndola fuertemente.

—Solo desearía que todo esto fuera un sueño, ¡pero no lo es! ¡Es real! ¡Ya no está! Ya no- —Ni siquiera había notado que había estado golpeando su pecho, sacando todo afuera. Dejo que la frustración y la pena la consumieran.

No podía dejar de llorar.

—Lo escucho decir que nos quiere, ¡una y otra vez! Para luego volver a morir frente a mis ojos. ¡Y ni siquiera puedo hacer nada! —Se aferró con fuerza a la túnica de Harry cuando sintió sus piernas colapsar lentamente. Harry la alzó en brazos y eso solo la hizo sentirse enfadada consigo misma; por permitirse debilidad.

—Lo siento —susurró el chico con sinceridad—. Shhh. —Podía sentir su mano pasando por sus cabellos en un intento por tranquilizarla—. Lo siento —Harry repitió—. Lo siento.

La castaña alzó su vista y se apartó de él inmediatamente, sacudiendo su cabeza y limpiándose toscamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. No importa. Ni siquiera me crees.

—Hermione s-si te creo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco miró distraídamente su mano por quinta vez consecutiva ese día.

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la sala común de Slytherin, tratando de leer Las artes oscuras, belleza y poder. Había bastantes maldiciones que podría usar, pero no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo.

Aún no podía imaginarse a sí mismo dejando a esos tres idiotas tan fácilmente, cuando había estado tan enfadado… cuando había estado tan seguro de que iba a matarlos.

Y aun así, no lo había hecho.

La sensación de su mano sobre la de él había tenido un intenso efecto. Siempre sabía cómo calmarlo.

Su mano volvía a estar… fría, como si estuviera muerta.

 _Pero cuando ella la sostuvo no había estado fría…_

—Blaise. —Su voz había salido con una alarmante e inquietante suavidad. Draco ni se molestó en mirarlo—. Las personas tienen corazón, ¿verdad?

Blaise lo miró confundido, encontrado extraño que alguien como Draco Malfoy, preguntara algo tan inapropiado.

—Sí —respondió en un susurro—. Claro que sí.

Draco se detuvo unos instantes. Parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Sus ojos aún seguían en el libro, pero Blaise tenía la sensación de que en realidad no estaba leyendo. Volteó una página distraídamente, quebrando el silencio con el ruido de la misma—. ¿Personas como Pansy, Crabbe o Goyle? —dijo.

—Sí.

—¿Y tú también?

Blaise lo pensó unos instantes, evaluando sus acciones pasadas—. Sí, supongo que sí. —Respondió. Sus ojos miraban a Draco. Sentía curiosidad por ver a donde se dirigía el chico con todas estas preguntas. Finalmente Draco lo miró, con su rostro desprovisto de toda emoción.

—¿Qué tal yo? ¿Crees que tengo uno?

La pregunta sorprendió a Blaise con la guardia baja. _Debe ser una broma_ , pensó. Pero la expresión en el rostro de Draco no era de broma. Blaise no podía evitar mirarlo atontado.

—N-no lo sé. —Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Estaba completamente aturdido.

Era una respuesta cruel, verdaderamente, pero era la verdad. Draco era despiadado y malvado en todos los sentidos. Blaise sabía que Draco había matado y torturado sin piedad en repetidas ocasiones. ¿Y ahora quería saber si tenía corazón?

 _En el nombre de Salazar, ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo?_

Este era Draco. A él nunca le interesaba nada.

Draco le miró por un largo tiempo… y luego sus ojos grises miraron sus propias manos. Parecía preocupado y confundido por algo. Blaise desesperadamente quería preguntarle, pero no lo hizo.

Luego de lo que pareció una hora, Draco cerró el libro y se levantó de su asiento.

—Olvida lo que dije —respondió abandonando la sala.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco caminaba distraídamente entre la marea de estudiantes que colmaban los pasillos de Hogwarts. Necesitaba una distracción para que su cabeza dejara de pensar en ella por un momento. Necesitaba hacer algo productivo… o se volvería loco.

Se forzó a soltar una risita. ¿Acaso ya no estaba loco?

Quizás podría deshacerse de esos tres Slytherin.

—¡Draco! —escuchó a alguien llamarle. El rubio ignoró la voz y continuó caminando—. ¡Draco, espera! —volvió a escuchar.

Se dio la vuelta irritado, y vio a la chica Beige corriendo hacia él. ¿O era Blue?

Un brillante plan se le apareció en su cabeza repentinamente. Encontró una forma de deshacerse de los tres Slytherin y de Lava Blue al mismo tiempo. _Perfecto_.

—¿Si? —forzó una verdadera sonrisa en sus labios. La chica se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por las rosas —dijo, viendo que él sonreía ante esto _. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían sido sus rosas las que habían matado al pobre Won-Won_.

No debería estar sorprendido. Había sido cauteloso y meticuloso, nadie sabría jamás que él había matado a Weasley.

—Fue un placer —dijo encantadoramente, teniendo cuidado de no perder su fachada de chico bueno—. ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar… más tranquilo?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Deja ver si lo entendí bien —dijo Harry seriamente—. ¿Lavender asesinó a Ron? ¿Lavender? ¿Lavender Brown? —su voz tenía un tono de incredulidad.

—No, Harry —Hermione dijo mientras seguía ojeando otro voluminoso libro—. Solo le dio a Ron las flores que causaron su muerte.

—¿Eso no es lo mismo que decir que ella lo mató?

—Bueno, en realidad no —Hermione lo miró—. Alguien debió decirle que a Ron le gustaban las rosas, o algo por el estilo. Además, estamos buscando a la persona que le hizo beber el veneno, no a la que le dio las rosas.

—Entonces preguntémosle a Lavender.

—Aún no estamos seguros. ¿Qué tal si está confabulando con el asesino?

—No creo que alguien como ella sea capaz de hacer algo así, Hermione.

—Alguien una vez me dijo que no subestime a personas como ella —dijo sin pensar. Se golpeó el rostro cuando recordó que fue Malfoy quien le había dicho aquello.

Comenzaba a pensar como él. _Oh, Merlín_.

Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a ojear otro libro.

—¡No hay nada aquí! —dijo frustrada—. ¡Nada! ¡No podemos rastrear a la persona que hizo la poción! ¡Lo único que sabemos es que su sangre es pura y eso no sirve de nada!

—Puedo pensar en unos cuantos nombres —Harry dijo, mientras pasaba su mano por sus cabellos—. Malfoy está primero en la lista.

—Ahora que lo dices… —dijo Hermione distraídamente. Las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a su cabeza como flashes; el ataque en la biblioteca, Malfoy salvándola, Malfoy usando la maldición cruciatus sin varita alguna, y sus hermosos… acosadores…

—¿Qué?

—Y-yo, no importa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se sentó en la primera hilera de pupitres en su clase de Estudios Muggles.

Había unos cuantos Gryffindor y Hufflepuff en el fondo y los Ravenclaw se sentaban con ella al frente. Usualmente llegaba temprano, aún no había llegado el profesor.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Draco Malfoy.

Tenía un brillo maligno en sus ojos, ¿es que alguna vez no lo había tenido? Quizás le molestaba más ahora que se veía feliz. De una forma demente y enferma.

…lo cual eran muy, muy malas noticias para ella.

Su mirada encontró la suya al instante y sus labios se estiraron en una mueca.

Los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw soltaron una risita nerviosa.

—Muévete —dijo a la persona que se sentaba a la derecha de Hermione. El chico, asustado, le hizo caso lo más rápido que pudo.

Aun en sus felices momentos, Malfoy se las arreglaba para ser aterrador.

—Lo he decidido —dijo arrogantemente ni bien tomo asiento—. Vas a salir conmigo mañana por la noche.

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Hablas enserio? —No pudo evitar reírse en su cara—. ¿De verdad?

Inmediatamente se quedó callada cuando él acercó su silla. Peligrosamente cerca a la suya.

—¿Acaso parece que estoy bromeando? —Su voz estaba llena de veneno. Tenía una tranquila mueca en sus labios, pero Hermione sabía que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener su temperamento.

—No puedo. Tengo que investigar algo —dijo en un susurro, intentando no sonar tan atemorizada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué te lo diría? —soltó antes de pensarlo.

—¿Debe ser súper secreto?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza en respuesta. No era buena mentirosa. Malfoy se acercó a ella, procurando que los demás no escucharan su fría voz. La joven se sintió tentada a apartarse, pero no iba a dejar que Malfoy supiera cuanto le asustaba.

—Hagamos esto, princesa —comenzó a decir mientras que alzaba una de sus manos hacia su cabello y lo enredaba en sus dedos, poniéndola rígida e incómoda ante su caricia—. Si vienes conmigo mañana prometo no preguntar nada más sobre esa confidencial investigación.

Quizás quería tenerla a solas para hacer algo diabólico, como manipularla para que lastimase a Harry o lavarle el cerebro para que odiara a Ron.

—No.

—¿No?

—Sí.

—¿Sí?

—No, quiero decir, sí —dijo golpeándose el rostro—. Quiero decir, no. No.

El volvió a sonreír. —¿Estás segura de eso, Granger?

Por unos instantes sopesó sus opciones. Podía hacerlo de la forma fácil y decirle que la investigación era sobre la muerte de Ron y evitar todo esto. Pero Malfoy era uno de los sospechosos. No podía permitirse que interfiriera ni que supiera de la investigación.

Y además, si se acercaba más a él podría investigar más sobre sus poderes. Tenía que averiguar cómo había usado la maldición cruciatus sin varita.

Suspiró.

—No volverás a preguntar sobre mi investigación, ¿verdad? —dijo derrotada. Los labios del rubio se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Júralo —dijo seriamente.

El rubio apoyó una mano sobre su pecho, sobreactuando—. Por mi vida.

—Bien —murmuró, algo insegura de su respuesta. Malfoy sonrió una vez más y se puso de pie, dándole una última y larga mirada antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Repentinamente Hermione recordó que Malfoy ni siquiera estaba anotado en esa clase.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Quieres que vuele? ¿Contigo? ¿Ahora? —repitió nerviosamente.

—Creí que eras inteligente —dijo con un tono de irritación. De un salto se subió a su escoba y extendió su mano hacia ella—. Da una vuelta conmigo.

Hermione se apartó—. N-no creo que sea buena idea.

Su rostro estaba calmo, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de irritación. Se bajó de la escoba y agarró su muñeca.

—O subes por las buenas, o te arrastro. Tú eliges.

Estaban dándole una de sus malvadas sonrisas nuevamente. De las peligrosas. Hermione cerró los ojos nerviosa, sentía sus pies calvados en la tierra. Le había visto volar varias veces durante los partidos de Quidditch; no era nada seguro volar con él.

Era bastante imprudente.

 _¿En qué me he metido?_

Con cuanta facilidad podría empujarla de la escoba y hacerlo parecer como un accidente. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo. _No, Malfoy no haría eso_.

—Creí que no dejabas volar a ninguna chica en tu escoba —dijo intentando disuadirlo de su idea. Repentinamente se sintió mareada—. O eso dicen.

—Los rumores son ciertos —dijo algo molesto, arrastrándola por la muñeca, haciendo soltar a la chica un quejido de dolor—. Pero tú no eres simplemente una chica, Granger, así que haré una excepción.

Quería salir corriendo y gritar "asesino".

—Agárrate a mí —dijo cuándo se encontró acomodada sobre la escoba, y lo hizo. _Será mejor que terminemos con esto_ —. Con fuerza. —Ella no le hizo caso, Malfoy tiró de sus brazos golpeándola contra su espalda.

–No te sueltes. —Podía sentirle sonreír, a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro—. Vas a disfrutar de esto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Ocho.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola todo el mundo! Finalmente volví a la vida y me digné a aparecer por aquí XD pero estuve taaaaan ocupada con la estúpida universidad, hay veces en que creo que los profesores creen que no tenemos otra cosa que hacer aparte de las clases, y por eso nos dejan un montón de tarea. Lo bueno es que mis vacaciones de invierno se acercan y eso quiere decir que voy a tener más tiempo para pasármela en FF. Otra cosa, sé que no debería, pero tengo en mente otro Dramione que comenzare a publicar cuando termine esta historia. Y antes de que lo olvide, el final ya se está acercando, quedan aproximadamente seis capítulos más, así que comiencen a hacer sus apuestas sobre el final, ¿será triste o será feliz? Con eso me despido, hasta el próximo mes chiquilines, besos.

 _Guest Stefsny:_ creeme que me encantaría poder publicar capítulos más seguido, pero lamentablemente tengo otras cosas que debo priorizar (estudios), por ello no puedo actualizar tan seguido, lo siento por eso.

 _Guest Guest:_ no pude u.u pero espero el capítulo valiera la pena por la larga espera.

Cualquier duda, consulta, petición de matrimonio, contarme de su vida, spoilers de los siguientes capítulos, no duden en enviarme un PM o si gustan también estoy en Facebook, uso este mismo alias.

Link historia original: www . fanfiction s/ 6122207 /1/ His-Beautiful-Haunting-Eyes

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a **thecellarfloor** y esta historia fue beteada por **AliciaBlackM**.

 **xxx**

—Si abrieras los ojos, Granger —dijo con irritación—. Podrías realmente ver esto.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza aun sabiendo que Malfoy no podía verla. El viento frio le perforaba la piel, sabía que estaban a gran altura y ahora se le revolvía el estómago. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, odiaba volar.

—¿Y si me caigo?

—¿Y si no?

—No.

—Confía en mí.

—¿Qué confíe en ti? —cuestionó soltando una amarga risa—. No soy estúpida.

Draco hizo una mueca ante su respuesta. Cuánta razón tenía en no confiar en él.

—Accediste a tener una cita conmigo, ¿verdad? —dijo, enfatizando la palabra "cita" para el disgusto de la castaña—. Eso significa que confiaste en mí. ¿Por qué no confiar ahora?

—¡Esto no es una cita! —gritó en un intento de defensa—. Es simplemente mi única opción para que no sigas metiéndote en mis asuntos.

—Abre tus ojos o te dejo caer.

Si Hermione lo conociera mejor, no hubiera ignorado el tono serio de su voz… pero aparentemente su testarudez pudo más que ella.

—No.

Repentinamente, giró a gran velocidad, haciéndole perder el equilibro y la arrojó lejos de la escoba. Hermione soltó un grito, pero el rubio rápidamente la sostuvo de la cintura antes de que cayera al vacío.

Quedo colgando a cientos de metros en el aire, con solo los brazos de Malfoy sujetándola.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Los abriré!

Draco la acomodó fácilmente sobre la escoba, como si ella no pesara nada. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y sentía ganas de llorar mientras le abrazaba fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Bueno… así era.

—¡Estás aplastándome los órganos!

—¡Tu! —golpeó la espalda con fuerza—. ¡Imbécil sádico! ¡Casi me muero del susto!

Malfoy simplemente tuvo la osadía de reírse.

—¡Deja de reírte! —gritó—. ¡Basta!

Malfoy no le hizo casi, solo rio con más fuerza. La risa se había agolpado en su estómago y no podía parar. Hermione le regañó, pero luego de un rato ella también se rio. Su risa era bastante contagiosa, no era nada parecida a las risas frías y vacías que usualmente le escuchaba proferir.

Era cálida y agradable… casi humana.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que le gustaba bastante.

Luego de que se detuviera Draco se sostuvo el estómago. No podía recordar la última vez que se había reído tanto.

—¿Terminaste? —preguntó Hermione.

—Si —dijo aun sonriendo. Draco se sorprendió aún más cuando se limpió del rostro unas cuantas lágrimas. Lágrimas de risa.

Si no lo hubiera visto por sí mismo, no lo habría creído. ¿Lágrimas? ¿De risa?

—Oh Merlín. Granger, realmente eres única.

—¿Porque no lo haces más seguido? —escuchó Draco, sintiéndole apoyar su cabeza contra su espalda.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Reír.

Lo pensó unos instantes. _Porque nunca tuve razón alguna para hacerlo._

Aceleró su escoba y le sintió gritar, sorprendida. Pasó volando por el campo de Quidditch y el lago a gran velocidad.

—¡Malfoy, no tan rápido!

Pero él no disminuyó la velocidad. Siguió hasta pasar el Bosque Prohibido y Hogsmeade. Sus nudillos, que se aferraban a la escoba, se habían vuelto blancos.

—¡Detente! Creo que voy a vomitar. —Hermione suspiró aliviada al ver que finalmente disminuía la velocidad. Volvió su rostro y vio las torres de Hogwarts a lo lejos. _Un perfecto lugar para matar a alguien_. Pensó estremeciéndose.

—¿Cómo es que lo haces? —Le escuchó decir con un tono de frustración. Estaba molesto por algo, y eso siempre era algo malo.

—¿Hacer qué? —dijo cerrando sus dedos en torno a su varita, en el caso de que intentase algo. Algo malo debió de decir, o hacer.

—Hacerme sentir… —murmuró en voz baja.

Hermione lo miro confundida, soltando su varita—. ¿Sentir qué?

—¡Solo sentir! —gritó molesto, asustándola hasta lo inimaginable.

 _¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

—N-no entiendo. —Pero él no le respondió. Dio la vuelta a su escoba y emprendió el viaje de regreso. El resto del trayecto transcurrió en un incómodo silencio. Hermione no sabía que decir, aún estaba confundida, sobre todo, sobre él.

Era como un acertijo que quería resolver desesperadamente.

—¿Malfoy?

—Mira a tu alrededor, Granger.

Cuando lo hizo se quedó boquiabierta. Inmediatamente entendió por qué antes quiso que abriera los ojos. El lago estaba negro, reflejando las estrellas que brillaban como miles de diamantes en su superficie.

El lago, las estrellas, el cielo… todo era increíblemente hermoso.

 _«Esto era lo que quería mostrarme.»_

Se rio de sí misma cuando por una milésima de segundo pensó que Malfoy simplemente quería ser dulce. Ciertamente estaba volviéndose loca.

—¿Por qué quisiste salir conmigo, Malfoy? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Nuevamente no respondió.

Aterrizaron en el suelo, sanos y salvos. Hermione nunca había estado tan agradecida de volver a pisar la tierra firme. Le dio una última mirada con sus intensos ojos plateados. Luego se inclinó para besar su mejilla como ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones.

Hermione se estremeció cuando sintió su frío aliento en su oído.

—Todo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Lo miró a sus ojos verdes, confundida. Tenía en su rostro dibujado una de sus sonrisas de costado que le parecían tan adorables. —¿Qué baile?

—El de máscaras de invierno. El que es en dos semanas.

—¿Y cómo es que no me enteré de tal baile?

Harry miró el libro que tenía frente a ella—. Porque estas muy ocupada con tu investigación.

Hermione frunció su ceño. —Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para bailes. Tengo que seguir investigando.

—Entonces es tiempo de que te tomes un descanso. Has estado día y noche con esto. —Harry la miró con lástima, tocando las bolsas que se habían formado debajo de sus ojos.

—No quiero.

—Pero debes —dijo cerrando el libro y sacándola de la biblioteca—. ¿Encontraste algo?

—Sí. —Los pasillos estaban desiertos, con excepción de un grupo de alumnos de segundo que pasaron a un lado de ellos—. He acortado la lista a solo cuatro familias que están involucradas en el arte de hacer venenos. Los Nott, los Harper, los Zabini y los Malfoy. Tiene que ser uno de ellos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lavender Brown caminaba hacia el salón de clases con aire de confianza.

Tenía una misión. Una misión que solo ella debía realizar.

El profesor todavía no había entrado. _Perfecto_. Caminó hacia el frente de la clase, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Y allí fue entonces cuando divisó sus blancos. Los tres Slytherin con sus túnicas verdes, que casualmente se sentaban juntos.

 _Mátalos._

Uno a uno, los apuntó con su varita. No supieron que los golpeó. Con un último susurro de "Avada Kedavra" un haz de luz verde salió de su varita y el último de los chicos cayó al suelo instantáneamente.

Los estudiantes que se encontraban allí estaban demasiado aturdidos como para hacer algo.

Salió de la clase, dejando que su risa al mejor estilo Bellatrix, resonara en el lugar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Dónde están todos los profesores? —Estaban en el Gran Salón. Solo había unos pocos estudiantes, pues era demasiado temprano para el almuerzo. Curiosamente las sillas del frente, donde siempre se sentaban los profesores, estaban vacías.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —De seguro en una reunión o algo por el estilo. De cualquier modo, es temprano para el almuerzo.

Se sentaron en la mesa de su casa y llenaron sus platos—. Le pregunté a Lavender sobre las rosas —dijo Harry mientras comía una porción de tarta de arándanos.

—¿Qué? —escupió Hermione, casi atragantándose con la comida—. ¿Cuándo?

—Ayer por la noche —dijo seriamente—. Tuve que hacerlo. Tenía que saber.

—¡Se suponía que no le preguntarías! —dijo enfadada.

Esto podía arruinarlo todo. ¿Cómo podía creer que hacia un bien a su investigación? Quería investigar sin que Lavender supiera nada, pero ahora que le había preguntado…

—¿Qué dijo?

—No fue ella —aseguró el muchacho de ojos verdes—. Dijo que escuchó rumores de que a Ron le gustaban las rosas.

—¿Y si estaba fingiendo?

—Deja de ser tan paranoica sobre el tema —dijo—. Estamos hablando de Lavender. Puede ser muchas cosas, pero no una asesina. Además, ya habías acortado la lista a cuatro, ¿recuerdas?

¡BUM!

Hubo una fuerte explosión en la puerta y Hermione se sobresaltó. Todos se voltearon a mirar a la persona que estaba de pie bajo el marco. _Hablando del Diablo…_

Tenía una mirada desquiciada en sus ojos y sostenía su varita en alto.

Camino alegremente, tropezándose con varios alumnos, hacia la silla de la Directora, que se encontraba vacía.

—¿Lavender? —Hermione miró a Harry confundida. Él se encogió de hombros y le tomó la mano, arrastrándola hacia Lavender, quien ahora movía de lugar las sillas de los profesores, desordenando todo.

—¿Qué ocurre Lavender? —gritó Harry.

—¡Aléjate de ella, Potter!

Todos se voltearon, viendo a los profesores en la entrada del gran salón de Hogwarts. Todos tenían sus varitas en alto, apuntando a Lavender.

El Profesor Flitwick comenzó a sacar a los alumnos de allí. Harry y Hermione se quedaron.

—Señorita Brown —dijo con firmeza la profesora McGonagall—. Baje su varita.

—¡N-n-n-no! —Lavender temblaba. Ciertamente se veía desquiciada; lloraba y un momento después reía. Se agarraba de la cabeza y tiraba de sus cabellos continuamente. Intentaron enviarle repetidos encantamientos, pero los esquivaba y no le afectó ninguno. Era como si hubiera una barrera invisible protegiéndola.

 _¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_

McGonagall se acercó unos cuantos pasos.

—¡Q-q-q-q-quédese donde esta!

—¡Señorita Brown! —dijo la mujer nuevamente, aunque esta vez mas furiosa.

—L-l-l-las voces —Lavender volvía a reír—. M-m-m-m-me dicen q-q-q-q-que… —No dejaba de reír.

—Y-y-y-y-yo, ¡no! —dijo Lavender, sonando como si tuviera una pelea consigo misma.

Entonces apunto su varita hacia su cabeza y sonrió.

—¡Harry, detenla! —gritó Hermione. El chico corrió hacia Lavender, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Bombarda.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Aun no puedes dormir? —miró por encima de sus sabanas y encontró una obscura figura sentada al pie de su cama. El aura de obscuridad que siempre le rodeaba le erizó los cabellos.

—¿Cómo entraste? —intentó que su voz sonara firme y tranquila, pero salió como un quejido.

—Por la puerta. —Resopló.

—Cerré la puerta. — _«Hasta le puse barreras»._

—La abrí —dijo con tono burlón, como si ella fuese estúpida.

—Sal de mi cama.

—No.

Maldijo en voz baja y se tapó con las sabanas. Había intentado dormir, pero no podía hacerlo. La imagen de Lavender volándose la cabeza en el gran salón seguía volviendo a su mente.

Lavender Brown había muerto por su propia varita. Y también había matado a tres personas.

A Hermione no le agradaba demasiado Lavender, pero tampoco la odiaba. No sabía cuan perturbada estaba la chica. A decir verdad, nadie lo sabía. La profesora McGonagall dijo que era constantemente acosada por los tres Slytherin, por eso los asesinó. Y los demás profesores añadieron que la muerte de Ron la hizo quebrarse.

 _Pero, ¿era eso verdad?_

Lavender había mencionado algo sobre unas voces, antes de morir. Voces. ¿Acaso quería decir que estaba bajo un hechizo?

Pero no había evidencia alguna de que estuviera bajo un Imperio.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Hermione le espió por las sabanas. —¿Sobre Lavender?

Draco sonrió, pero no estaba seguro de que ella pudiera verlo en la obscuridad. Tenía razón, estaba pensando en la muerte de Blue.

La muerte de Blue era una de las mejores cosas que había hecho. Limpia, dramática y deliciosamente morbosa. Todos lo recordarían como una gran tragedia, una triste y descorazonadora historia de una chica que se suicidó por las presiones de la vida y otras tonterías.

Aunque no sabían que era todo un espectáculo. Simplemente era una marioneta de Draco, desechada simplemente porque ya no le era de utilidad alguna.

—Sí, y de Weasley también.

Hermione se quitó las sabanas de encima. El rubio comenzó a acercarse a ella. La castaña gritó, pero su boca se vio cubierta rápidamente por su mano.

—Shhh —dijo suavemente. Hermione forcejeó, intentando tomar su varita de la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, pero no podía encontrarla.

—No grites —advirtió fríamente. Se sentó a un lado de ella, muy cerca. Estaba demasiado cerca. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio su varita en su mano—. ¿Asustada?

—Vete a la mierda —dijo furiosa, luchando por quitarle la varita de sus manos.

Él se rio fríamente. —No voy a violarte, Granger—. Estaba disfrutando enormemente verla temblar de la ira. —Solo quiero hablar.

Realmente Hermione no estaba cómoda en la posición en la que se encontraba. Intentó alejarse de él, pero Malfoy la tomó por la cintura, acercándola más.

—Relájate. —Su voz era suave y extrañamente tranquilizadora y pronto comenzó a sentirse adormecida.

—Háblame de Blu… Lavender —escuchó decir, pero escuchaba a medias; sus parpados se sentían pesados y soltó un bostezo.

 _¿Por qué repentinamente tengo tanto sueño?_

—Fue triste que Lavender se suicidara —respondió adormecida—. Pero entre nosotros, creo-

Volvió a bostezar.

 _«No»_ , se dijo a sí misma. « _¡Mantente despierta!»_

Pero ya no podía ver más.

—¿Qué crees?

—Creo que también la asesinaron. —Descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho, incapaz de controlarse. Si no hubiera estado tan adormecida, no se hubiera perdido la expresión de sorpresa en las facciones del rubio. Comenzó a rendirse al sueño, pero él la sacudió para mantenerla despierta.

—¿También? —lo escuchó preguntar.

—Si —respondió—. Como Ron.

 _¿Es así?_

Finalmente, Draco la dejó dormirse contra su pecho. Pasó sus dedos entre sus cabellos suavemente.

 _¿Entonces lo descubrió?_ No podía negar que estaba bastante impresionado. Se preguntó cómo lo había averiguado; si siempre había sido cauteloso.

Nadie, ni siquiera la vieja de McGonagall, había sospechado nada.

Sonrió ante el giro de los acontecimientos. Esto se estaba volviendo interesante. Iba a dejar que Hermione descubriera que había sido él, le dejaría hacer su investigación de cómo destruirlo.

Y cuando estuviera segura de que podría deshacerse de él, cuando estuviera segura de que ganaría, le devolvería el golpe.

Iba a disfrutar esto…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Nueve.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola mis amores! ¿Cómo han estado? Lo que es yo, estas últimas semanas fueron una locura, pero finalmente ya las clases como tal se terminaron, ahora solo me quedan los exámenes finales. Oficialmente salgo de vacaciones el 6 de julio, por lo que ese día tendremos actualización y también subiré otro capítulo el 7 de julio (así es dos días de capítulos) para celebrar mi cumpleaños con ustedes. Espero les guste el capítulo, que estuvo bien cargado de emociones y situaciones extremas. Los quiero un montón, nos leemos en unos días más, saludos y besos para todos.

 _Guest Guest:_ me alegra que valiera la pena, y espero que este también compense la tardanza.

 _Guest Marleen:_ haha, descuida, yo hago lo mismo cuando una historia me gusta XD

Link historia original: www . fanfiction s/ 6122207 /1/ His-Beautiful-Haunting-Eye

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**thecellarfloor**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**AliciaBlackM**_.

 **xxx**

Hermione se desperezó un poco.

Las palmas de sus manos estaban sudadas y podía sentir su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho. Recordó la sangre… demasiada… en sus manos, en el suelo y manchando todo su vestido. Podía sentir el metálico sabor en su boca y sentir su pegajosa textura en su piel. Debía de estar llorando, pues su visión se veía borrosa. Parecía tan real. Y aquellos ojos tormentosos y grises…

Pero fuera de eso, no importaba cuanto intentase recordar, su sueño permaneció en el olvido.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se percató de que había alguien durmiendo a su lado. Segundos después, estaba gritando y saltando fuera de la cama. Las sabanas accidentalmente se envolvieron a su alrededor, dificultándole el poder ponerse de pie.

Irritado, él abrió sus ojos y le lanzó una mirada, se movió hacia el otro lado de la cama y volvió a dormir.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó escandalizada. Sus mejillas ardían y de seguro se veía como una loca con la sabana alrededor suyo, cual camisa de fuerza. ¿Había estado durmiendo toda la noche… con él?

El chico no se movió.

 _El muy baboso, esa pequeña-_

—¡Malfoy! —volvió a gritarle, esta vez con más fuerza—. ¡Malfoy!

—Vuelve a la cama, amor, —gruñó, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla. Hermione juraría que acababa de explotarle una arteria.

—Si sigues comportándote, sino te levantas, yo, yo te… —Intentaba desesperadamente liberar sus piernas de las sabanas. Cuando lo consiguió, fue en busca de su varita, exasperándose cuando descubrió que no estaba en la mesita, a un lado de su cama.

—¿Qué harás?

Se estremeció levemente cuando lo vio mover su rostro lentamente, mirándola. Su brazo derecho le servía de apoyo, mientras que sus nudillos soportaban el peso de su cabeza. Actuaba como si la cama fuese suya, como si la habitación fuese suya, _por amor a Merlín_. Hermione no deseaba otra cosa más que matarlo, utilizando sus propias manos si fuese necesario.

Ahora mismo movía su varita entre sus dedos, joder, el muy arrogante.

—¿Me matarás? —preguntó con un tono de felicidad, con aquella sonrisa torcida. El rostro de Hermione enrojeció aún más cuando pareció caer en cuenta de algo más.

—Oh Merlín… ¿Acaso nosotros…? —ahogó un gemido.

Malfoy soltó una risilla ante su evidente incomodidad. Le dio una palmada al lugar vacío a su lado, en la cama, indicándole que se sentara allí. Hermione cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y apartó su mirada.

—No voy a decírtelo si te quedas allí —dijo serenamente.

—¡No ocurrió nada! —gritó en respuesta, pero de alguna forma parecía no creérselo. Él simplemente sonrió y volvió a darle unas palmaditas a la cama.

—¡Estaba, estaba completamente despierta! —dijo caminando por la habitación murmurando, casi al punto de un ataque de nervios—. ¡No podía dormir! No me dormí. ¿Cómo? ¿En qué estaba pensando…?

Draco soltó un bostezo.

—¿Terminaste con tu parloteo? —Estaba seguro de que no se sentaría en la cama o se acercaría, no cuando él seguía allí.

Hermione se sobresaltó al verle incorporarse, semidesnudo y todo. Él sonrió.

—Mantente lejos —dijo amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba a la puerta. La idea de verle tan aterrada era suficiente para hacer feliz a Draco, de una forma sádica.

Se regocijaba con su miedo, no; vivía para ello. Sabía tan deliciosamente dulce.

Como todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

—Use un hechizo para que durmieras.

—Bastardo —dijo cerrando sus manos en fuertes puños.

—Tuve que hacerlo. —No parecía ni un poco afectado ante su repentino ataque verbal; de hecho, parecía bastante complacido consigo mismo. Tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Hermione trató con todas sus fuerzas de no mirarle. Pero no importaba cuanto lo negara, Lavender y el resto de la población femenina de Hogwarts tenía razón. Draco Malfoy realmente era atractivo—. Te pareces a un troll cuando no duermes.

—Ja, ja. —Hermione abrió a puerta y le indicó que saliera—. Fuera.

Terminó de vestirse y caminó hacia la puerta, se detuvo frente a la chica y le robó un beso, antes de caminar fuera de su cuarto con su túnica oscura ondeando tras de sí.

Ella se quedó allí, paralizada en aquel lugar unos cuantos minutos antes de darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Malfoy! ¡Ugh! —Cerró la puerta con un golpe.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Tu tiempo se está acabando, Draco.

—Lo sé.

—Tienes que deshacerte de Potter.

—Lo sé.

—Tu cumpleaños número dieciocho es en dos semanas.

—Gracias Zabini, por remarcar lo obvio. —Draco rodó los ojos. Les dio un vistazo a los de primer año que los miraban mientras subían las escaleras movedizas—. No me estás ayudando con Granger.

—¡Te estoy ayudando! —dijo entre dientes—. Pero no se puede, es una cabeza dura. La muy testaruda.

—Sí, es bastante testaruda, ¿verdad?

Si Blaise no lo creyera bastante imposible, habría jurado que una sonrisa acababa de formarse en los labios de Draco.

Pestañeó dos veces y había desaparecido. Blaise debía de estar viendo cosas.

Los Malfoy no sonríen. Especialmente Draco.

—¿Qué harás si tu plan falla?

—No fallará —dijo Draco con confianza, mirándolo con si acabase de decir algo ridículo. Ahora estaban en la siguiente clase, _Aritmancia, ¿verdad?_ Permanecieron un poco más fuera del aula. Blaise sabía que Draco nuevamente la estaba esperando.

—¿Entonces eso es? —Blaise quería sacudirlo—. ¿No hay plan B?

—El plan B, es el original plan A. —Draco le miró con su usual rostro inexpresivo y sus ojos fríos—. El plan del que tú tan valientemente me convenciste de no hacer. Forzar el Emblema Malfoy en su piel…

—¡No puedes hacer eso Malfoy! —susurró con irritación, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les escuchara—. ¿Por qué crees que dejé que me golpearas en el pasillo en aquella ocasión? ¡Estabas loco de remate! ¡Alguien debía detenerte!

—Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera —dijo Draco confiadamente, lo cual era algo aterrador.

—Esto no es un retorcido juego, Draco —murmuró con enfado.

—Sea como sea, voy a grabarlo, te guste o no. —Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Simplemente lo estamos haciendo a tu manera porque dijiste que me harían las cosas más fáciles. Pero tu plan está tomando demasiado tiempo. Afortunadamente, Zabini, soy un hombre paciente, siempre y cuando obtenga lo que quiero al final.

—Bueno, si llevas a cabo tu inicial plan solo lograrás que te odie para siempre.

Draco rio fríamente. —¿Crees que eso me importa?

—No, es solo que —dijo Blaise frunciendo el ceño—, esperaba que hubieses cambiado… —murmuró más para sí mismo que para Draco.

Una vez más, el rostro de Draco se mantuvo inexpresivo. De alguna forma, las palabras de Blaise parecían molestarle. _¿Cambiar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querría hacerlo?_ Estaba perfectamente bien así; como un despiadado monstruo.

—Ah, mira, allí está. —Draco hizo una mueca y miró más allá del rostro de Blaise. Este último se dio vuelta y vio a Hermione caminando rápidamente, con Potter cerca de ella. Blaise sentía la sangre hervir al ver a Harry.

La expresión de Hermione cambió al ver a los dos chicos en la puerta; o bien únicamente cambió solo al ver a Draco.

—¿Dormiste bien anoche, princesa? —preguntó Draco con un tono burlón y empalagoso, casi ignorando a Potter.

Hermione le miró intensamente, pero no dijo nada. Draco le abrió la puerta.

—Te veo después, Harry —dijo antes de desaparecer dentro del aula.

Blaise la siguió, no queriendo permanecer más tiempo cerca de Potter.

—Esta clase es solo para gente inteligente, Potter —Draco dijo antes de entrar, pero Harry le tomó por el brazo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—No creas que no sé lo que tramas —acotó con frialdad.

Draco soltó una sonrisa, haciendo que Harry apretase la mano que lo sostenía del brazo.

—¿Y exactamente qué crees que tramo?

—Vas a por Hermione.

—¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta de eso? —Su tono de falsa sorpresa le molestó aún más—. Creí que eras más observador que eso, Potter.

Draco estaba bastante complacido al ver la expresión de ira en el rostro de Potter. Estaba denigrándolo, haciéndole ver que no era mucho más que la suciedad debajo de sus zapatos. Lo cual… era verdad.

—Sea lo que sea que estés tramando, voy a detenerte —Potter dijo entre dientes. Draco tiró de su brazo, y se pasó la mano por este como si estuviera limpiándoselo.

—Haz el intento —dijo con una mueca antes de entrar.

Harry dio un puñetazo a la pared frente a él, haciendo que un punzante dolor se apoderase de su mano. Malfoy realmente sabía cómo ponerle los nervios de punta.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Ya basta —le susurró irritada.

Estaban sentados en Aritmancia. La silla de Malfoy estaba tan cerca que sus piernas se rozaban. La había obligado a sentarse al fondo apenas había llegado, cuando ella no quiso ponerse de pie, la arrastró.

Ahora, para su horror, su mano estaba tocando su rodilla. Él sonreía a medida que iba subiéndola.

—Basta —volvió a advertirle. Le golpeó la mano, pero seguía avanzando. Ahora se encontraba por la mitad de su muslo.

—¡Malfoy! —gritó.

—¿Señorita Granger? ¿Señor Malfoy? —el profesor los miró con curiosidad, y también así lo hizo el resto de la clase. Hermione se ruborizó notoriamente y sacudió su cabeza avergonzada.

—Nada, profesor. —Dijo Malfoy con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Las chicas de Slytherin, que se encontraban a su derecha, le dieron una mirada.

Hermione se golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio, sintiéndose miserable. Malfoy había estado atormentándola por varios días. Cada vez era más y más agresivo y menos moderado sobre sus intentos de manipularla.

Volvió a darle un manotazo a su mano, y esta vez no volvió a molestarla. Ahora estaba mucho más interesado en jugar con su cabello.

No tenía sentido pedirle que se detuviera. Mejor su cabello que su pierna…

Decidió hacerle preguntas. Tenía que saber que tan diestro era en el arte de hacer magia sin varita.

—Entonces, uhm ¿cuándo eras pequeño entrenabas con tu padre? —preguntó tranquilamente. Su mejilla estaba presionada contra el escritorio y sus ojos le miraban fijamente.

—Sí —dijo, peinando desinteresadamente su largo cabello.

—¿Entrenaste con alguien más?

—Lucius contrató a diferentes tutores cuando era pequeño, para que me entrenaran —respondió. Hermione notó como se refería a su padre por su nombre. ¿Acaso eso significaba que odiaba a Lucius? Sus dedos rozaron su mejilla, haciéndola apartarse, pero él continuó.

—¿Y qué tal, em, ahora? ¿Sigues entrenando? —Intentó sonar casual. Draco le miraba con poco interés y continuaba jugando con sus cabellos.

Entonces, repentinamente sus ojos se encontraron y vio su fría e indulgente mirada, le hizo cambiar de posición en su asiento, incómoda.

—En las artes oscuras, sí. Resulta que soy bastante bueno en ellas —dijo peligrosamente. Sus ojos se abrieron ante sus palabras—. Sé que quieres saber más sobre mí, Hermione. Me halagas.

Pero ella no pasó de largo el cruel tono sarcástico de voz que utilizó.

Se ruborizó e inmediatamente se sentó derecha. No se atrevió a volver a mirarlo por el resto de la clase.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Los Malfoy, son una antigua y aristócrata familia del mundo mágico. Viven en la Mansión Malfoy; una gran y ornamentada casa que ha sido propiedad de la familia por generaciones. Los Malfoy son extremadamente ricos…_

 _Son conocidos por sus fuertes creencias en la supremacía de la sangre pura…_

Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto.

… _Excelentes en Oclumancia…_

… _Las prácticas en el arte de realización de pociones._ _Amortentia, Conflagration d'Ame, Ipheion, Moonseed-_

—¿Hermione?

Nerviosamente, cerró el libro de un golpe y se volvió ante la mención de su nombre. Escondió el libro detrás de su espalda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Blaise con curiosidad, mirándola con sospecha.

—N-nada. —Podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba. Todo tenía sentido. Había oído a Parvati y a Lavender hablar de él antes. Había lastimado a Ron en el campo de Quidditch, obligando a Ron a permanecer en la enfermería para que le enviasen flores.

…Pues nadie sospecharía si recibía rosas, nunca pensarían que esas flores matarían a Ron.

Era algo brillante, maligno, y absolutamente astuto. Sentía su sangre hervir, mucho más que en cualquier otro momento de ira.

 _Malfoy hizo esto. Draco Malfoy mató a Ron._

—Déjame ver —dijo Blaise avanzando hacia ella, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Se apartó de él instantáneamente.

—Blaise —advirtió. No parecía querer apartarse, entonces Hermione alzó su varita. Blaise, sorprendido ante su defensa, alzó las manos, rindiéndose. Pero vio el libro que la castaña sostenía y le dio una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con Draco? —dijo repentinamente—. ¿Cuánto sabes?

—Muchas cosas.

—Yo también sé muchas cosas.

—Sé que mató a Ron —acotó acusatoriamente—. Uso el Quidditch y a Lavender para ello.

Blaise no se sorprendió. _¿Eso significa que tengo razón? ¿Significa que él lo sabía?_

No se movió cuando Blaise le ofreció sentarse. Aunque si lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Su expresión repentinamente cambio a una llena de admiración por ella. Era como si pudiera verla con una nueva luz o algo por el estilo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó con tono de sorpresa—. Nadie sospecha nada. Y estoy seguro de que Draco no te dejó ninguna pista, entonces, ¿cómo?

—Vi la rosa negra.

—¿Rosa negra? —preguntó, parecía bastante confundido.

—Es la señal de que alguien ha sido envenenado —respondió. Blaise notó que aún tenía su varita en alto—. Con moonseed.

—¿Y el rastro te llevó a él? —El tono de sorpresa nunca abandonó su voz—. Tal inteligencia-

—¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes? —dijo entre dientes, sin poder tener una pizca de confianza en él. Se rio suavemente y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos.

Draco no quería que nadie lo supiera, menos Hermione. Y allí estaban.

—Él confía en mí.

—Entonces yo no.

—¡Fue él quien lo hizo, no yo! —murmuró molesto—. ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!

—¡Si, pero lo sabías! ¡Lo supiste todo este tiempo y no se lo dijiste a nadie!

—¿Decírselo a alguien? —La miró sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, como si sugerir siquiera aquello la condenara—. ¿Y hacer que me mate?

—Pudiste decírmelo a mí. —Dijo molesta—. ¡Pude haber hecho algo! ¡Pude haber salvado a Ron!

—No puedes detenerlo, si eso es lo que quieres —señaló casi en un susurro.

—¿Por qué? —expresó enfadada—. ¿Por qué no?

—¿Eres estúpida? —preguntó dándole otra mirada de incredulidad—. ¡Ya viste de lo que es capaz! ¿Crees que tienes alguna oportunidad contra él?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada ante su muestra de poca confianza en sus habilidades. Pero entonces recordó la noche en el área restringida de la biblioteca; como Malfoy había usado la maldición cruciatus en los tres chicos de Slytherin sin varita alguna, como les vio sufrir sin piedad, como sus ojos ardían y eran fríos al mismo tiempo.

—No me importa. Voy a hacérselas pagas. —Su voz sonaba determinada. Blaise rodó sus ojos. No quería que ella tuviera éxito, a decir verdad. Quería ayudar a Draco. Quería que Potter muriera. Pero de alguna forma, una parte de él estaba bastante impresionado ante el coraje de la chica. Sus ojos brillaban, determinados. Se necesitan muchas agallas para hacerle frente a alguien como Draco.

Pero si no tenía cuidado, iba a conseguir que la matasen a ella. O peor…

Se sentía mal por Hermione. No quería que sufriera. Después de todo comenzaba a caerle bien.

Blaise era un perspicaz observador. Adoraba estudiar a las personas y sus alrededores. Adoraba ver como se desenvolvían en situaciones complicadas. Era por eso que se volvían vulnerables aquellas personas que le rodeaban. Los conocía a casi todos; sus fortalezas, sus debilidades, sus miedos…

A todos, excepto algunos pocos.

Y Hermione Granger era una de esos pocos.

 _Me pregunto si…_

Quería ver de lo que sería capaz Hermione cuando lo averiguara, y también quería ver que era lo que Draco haría.

En otras palabras, dejó que la curiosidad sacase lo mejor de él.

—Hermione, ¿has oído hablar de la piedra Luteus?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Diez.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis bebes? Les comunico que ya estoy oficialmente de vacaciones, yaiii. Sé que para ayer 6 les había prometido un capitulo, pero no tuve tiempo de sentarme frente al pc, además de que estaba cansada porque había rendido mi último final y por eso no pude publicar nada, lo siento por eso. Pero igual voy a publicas los dos capítulos que les había prometido, uno para celebrar de que salí de vacaciones y otro para celebrar con ustedes mi cumpleaños (que es hoy 7). Ahora seguiré atragantándome con pastel. Los quiero mucho, cuídense, besos.

Cualquier duda, consulta, petición de matrimonio, insultarme por tardar, si quieren que les dé spoilers de los siguientes capítulos, o lo que sea, no duden en enviarme un PM, o si gustan también estoy en Facebook, uso este mismo alias.

Link historia original: www. fanfiction s/ 6122207 /1/ His-Beautiful-Haunting-Eyes

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **J.K.** **Rowling**. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a **thecellarfloor** y esta historia fue beteada por **AliciaBlackM**.

 **xxx**

Harry no tomó las noticias demasiado bien.

De hecho, estaba indignado. Bueno, eso era un hecho. No dijo nada durante un rato. Ella miró fijamente el rostro extremadamente serio de Harry, sus ojos color esmeraldas miraban los vastos campos de Quidditch de Hogwarts. El sol empezaba a levantarse y estaban sentados en uno de los bancos. Era el momento perfecto para una charla de corazón a corazón, para una confesión. El aire se sentía frío contra su piel, su aliento era visible mientras salía de sus labios.

Harry permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo mientras ella a regañadientes le contaba todo.

... La lucha que Blaise y Malfoy tuvieron y el beso...

... Cómo Malfoy siguió jugando con su mente...

... Lo que realmente sucedió, cuando estaba investigando sobre los tipos de venenos en el área restringida...

... Cómo Malfoy asesinó a Ron...

Todo.

Podía ver una mezcla de rabia y decepción en su rostro y la culpa la inundó instantáneamente. Esperó su reacción, pero pasaban los minutos y nada.

—Por favor di algo.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, riendo amargamente por la situación, como si esto fuera una broma enfermiza que ella hizo para fastidiarlo.

—No confiaste en mí lo suficiente como para decirme todo esto —dijo con amargura, finalmente mirándola fijamente—. No me hablaste de él.

—Intenté decírtelo —dijo en defensa—. Me dijiste que estaba loca.

—¡Esto va más allá de todo! —Ella saltó ante el repentino de aumento de volumen en su voz. Él la miró y apretó los puños.

—Yo... no creía que él hablara en serio.

—¿No es algo serio? —Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar delante de ella—. Te besa dos veces, te chantajea para que vayas a volar con él, duerme en tu cama, ¿y me dices que no es algo serio?

—Yo... no sé... estaba avergonzada.

—¿Qué hay del Cruciatus, Hermione? ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme eso?

—¡Pensé que podría manejarlo!

—¡Bien, obviamente no pudiste!

Estaba respirando pesadamente y su rostro estaba enrojecido. Hermione vio la rabia pura grabada en sus rasgos.

No podía ocultar el dolor que sentía por sus palabras. En todo caso, tenía razón. Debería haber pedido ayuda. Pero sabía, que una parte de ella no quería que estuviera involucrado. Llamémoslo, naturaleza protectora, ella simplemente no quería que Harry siguiera con esto otra vez. Ella quería que tuviera un año normal. Pero ahora todo estaba fuera de control.

Ella enterró el rostro entre sus manos y gimió.

—Lo siento —dijo miserablemente.

Harry dejó de pasearse. Lo sintió sentarse a su lado y suspirar. Le tocó la parte más baja de la espalda. Ella lo miró fijamente y vio que sus rasgos se habían suavizado.

—Tenemos que detenerlo —expresó—. Tenemos que pedir ayuda esta vez, a McGonagall, a los aurores.

—Pero no tenemos pruebas.

—No necesitamos pruebas —indicó con confianza. Ella vio una mirada decidida en su rostro. Harry sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He oído rumores. Ginny se sentó a su lado y comenzó a llenar su plato. —¿Están tú y Malfoy...?

Hermione golpeó su copa en la mesa, sorprendiendo a algunos estudiantes en el proceso. Levantó una ceja. —¿Estás seriamente haciéndome esa pregunta?

—¿Estás segura? —Ginny no estaba convencida—. La escuela entera está haciendo un alboroto, incluso los maestros. Incluso hay rumores de que él te dejó montar su escoba y todo el mundo sabe que nunca deja que nadie toque esa cosa.

Hermione hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. Ella tomó otro mordisco de su pollo, queriendo olvidarse del tema. Pensó en contarle todo a Ginny, tenía el derecho de saber, después de todo. Pero Harry le dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie. Parecía tener confianza en el plan que tenía en mente.

—Quiero decir, está bien si ustedes están, ya sabes. —Ginny la empujó ligeramente, era un gesto de aliento. Ella se ahogó con su comida ante la idea de que Ginny estaba bien con que ella y Malfoy, _salieran_. Ginny ignoró su asfixia—. La guerra terminó. A nadie le importaba si estás saliendo con un Slytherin, y además tiene una bonita...

—¿Cómo estás? —Hermione preguntó de repente.

—He estado bien... —respondió ella, con voz apagada. Hermione lo dejó pasar, notando el súbito cambio en la atmósfera. Olvidó que Ginny seguía un poco deprimida.

—¿Podemos ir a Hogsmeade juntas este fin de semana? —Hermione ofreció, esperando animarla. El rostro de Ginny se iluminó un poco.

—Necesitamos túnicas para el baile, ¿sí? —dijo emocionada.

—¿Túnicas para baile?

—La mascarada de invierno, Hermione.

Hermione frunció el ceño. No estaba realmente de humor para ir a un baile. Y menos cuando tenía un asesino que desenmascarar. Pero Ginny parecía muy feliz, y esto podría ser una manera de ayudarla a recuperarse de la muerte de su hermano.

—Bien entonces —ella respondió derrotada—, ¿este sábado?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione investigó sobre la piedra Luteus una vez más, pero fue en vano.

Harry la ayudaba cuando podía, pero no progresaban. No había absolutamente ninguna información sobre la piedra, era como si nunca hubiera existido. Debió haber pasado por alto algo.

Afortunadamente, Malfoy era fiel a su palabra de no incursionar en sus asuntos, y él no la molestaba cuando estaba en la biblioteca.

Así que pasó la mayor parte del tiempo allí. En parte por la investigación, en parte porque quería evitarlo.

Si querían detener a Malfoy, necesitaban toda la información que pudieran obtener. Era peligroso enfrentarse a él ahora, porque no sabían exactamente lo poderoso que era.

Si podía someter a un Cruciatus a tres personas a la vez, sólo Godric sabe qué más podría hacer. ¿Sería posible realizar una maldición asesina en tres personas a la vez también? ¿Y si puede hacer más de tres?

La noción la hizo sentir un poco incómoda.

Era peligroso y poderoso, y no era la persona más misericordiosa.

Pero ella vio caer su fachada de indiferencia y crueldad una o dos veces, cuando habían volado juntos y cuando le había apretado la mano.

Inconscientemente, Hermione se quedó mirando su propia mano.

Al principio, se enfadó con Malfoy cuando descubrió lo que le hizo a Ron. Incluso pensó en maldecirlo hasta enviarlo al infierno, sin preocuparse por la expulsión o ser enviada a Azkaban. Pero después se había calmado y había pensado en ello. Debe haber alguna razón por la que estaba haciendo esto.

Malfoy, no, Draco por malo que fuese, seguía siendo humano. No creía que no le quedara esperanza. Dumbledore se lo había dicho, y Hermione le creía. Ella ayudaría a Draco a volver al lado del bien. Ya lo había visto una o dos veces, en sus ojos. Todavía estaba allí, bajo toda esa monstruosidad...

 _Sólo tengo que encontrarlo._

Pasaron un par de horas y frotó sus dedos contra sus párpados, sin embargo, todavía no encontraba información sobre la piedra. Miró su reloj muggle y salió de la biblioteca. Ella y Harry prometieron visitar a Hagrid en treinta minutos.

Sin embargo, quería ir antes para hacer una investigación sobre la planta búgula que crecía cerca de la choza de Hagrid para su proyecto de pociones.

Hermione salió apresurada del castillo y cuando se acercó a las búgulas, gritó cuando alguien saltó del árbol, justo delante de ella.

Era un espectáculo espantoso, verlo tan cerca cuando sabías lo que había hecho, lo que podía hacer. Ella hizo una mueca, se veía tan tranquilo y relajado, tan a gusto después de todo lo que había sucedido. Como si su conciencia estuviera tranquila, como si no tuviera conciencia alguna.

Pero ella lo sabía.

Se burlaba de su nerviosismo.

—Me has estado evitando.

Intentó pasar, pero él no la dejó. Su figura se alzaba sobre ella, haciéndola sentir impotente e inferior, pero se mantuvo firme. Tenía que demostrarle que no le tenía miedo. A pesar de que en el fondo quería correr.

—Estaba ocupada y estresada. —Tomó todo el valor que pudo reunir para finalmente mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Su rostro estaba tan guapo como siempre, ningún estrés marcaba en absoluto sus rasgos. Ella se estremeció ligeramente ante su fría mirada.

—¿De verdad? —Se acercó más, atrapándola contra el árbol—. ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a relajarte?

Hermione no sabía por qué, pero no se movió. Se sentía como si estuviera en las nubes, como si estuviera en una especie de trance. No hizo nada mientras sus brazos la envolvían y la empujaban hacia él. Ella quería empujarlo lejos, pero no podía moverse por sí misma.

—Cumpliré dieciocho años la próxima semana, ¿sabes? —Su frente estaba presionada contra la suya y ella podía sentir su aliento sobre su piel.

—Mhmm… —ella dijo con aturdimiento. Su boca parecía tener vida propia. Sintió que su energía era absorbida. Se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en sus labios. Se sentía muy bien en realidad, él era tan suave. Dejó que sus manos le tocaran el cabello. _Me siento relajada._

—Tengo que —murmuró entre besos, su voz sonaba áspera—, casarme entonces... —Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, sus hombros, su pecho, su cintura y sus muslos—. Muchas mujeres morirían por tenerme... —Sintió que su piel ardía con cada uno de sus toques, sentía que su espalda se arqueaba contra él—. Pero yo no las quiero.

Sus besos se volvieron más exigentes, más impulsivos. Profundizó el beso y comenzó a mordisquear sus labios, hambriento de más. Su aroma era adictivo, sus suaves gemidos eran como música para sus oídos. Sintió que sus manos se deslizaban más y más arriba por su falda.

—No son tú.

Su cuerpo tembló de horror cuando trató de registrar lo que acababa de decir. Harry tenía razón acerca de que Malfoy iba tras ella, entonces eso debía significar...

Ella pareció despertar un poco. —N-no, quítate de encima. —Estaba empezando a volver en sí. Sus rodillas todavía se sentían como gelatina, pero estaba empezando a recuperar fuerzas. Se obligó a despertar de su trance. Ella luchaba cada vez más contra él, golpeando su espalda y tirando de su cabello. No parecía importarle, sólo la besaba con más fuerza y agarraba sus muñecas.

Quería gritar, pero no podía, así que hizo lo único en lo que pudo pensar. Le mordió la lengua con fuerza.

Se alejó de ella con sorpresa. Casi cayó de rodillas sin su cuerpo sosteniéndola. Agarró el árbol con la mano derecha para sostenerse, se inclinó hacia delante, su otra mano se aferraba a su muslo.

Su respiración era irregular.

—Yo no… —todavía se sentía un poco débil y su mente todavía estaba un poco brumosa.

Ella obligó a sus ojos a mirarlo, sólo para verlo sonreír de nuevo, la expresión de asombro era evidente en su rostro. Luchó para mantenerse erguida, pero casi cayó de nuevo.

—¿No lo harás?

—¡No me casaré contigo! —gritó de nuevo.

Sólo se rió de su pequeña replica. —Oh, pero lo harás. —Puso las manos en los bolsillos, observándola con total interés—. Estás en negación, pero en el fondo sabes que vas a…

Ella gritó antes de que pudiera terminar, no queriendo oír más. Trató de decirse a sí misma que estaba lavándole el cerebro de nuevo. Malfoy la estaba manipulando para que hiciera lo que él quería. Su voz sonaba deliciosamente dulce en sus oídos, hipnotizándola para que creyera cada palabra, cada mentira.

Draco no pudo contener su alegría. Ella era toda una luchadora. Él estaba riendo de su incomodidad, tratando de ver lo que haría a continuación. Ella agarró su varita con mucha dificultad.

Hermione probablemente sabía que era inútil maldecirlo, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Incluso se liberó de su control. Si hubiera sido alguna otra chica, habría conseguido lo que quería hace mucho tiempo.

Pero Hermione era diferente, nunca era aburrida, siempre era un desafío.

Era realmente admirable. Pero la próxima vez no tendría tanta suerte.

—¡Oi, Malfoy, no la toques! —Al igual que los hongos que siempre brotan de la nada, el jodido niño que simplemente no moría, vino corriendo hacia ellos, arruinando toda su diversión. Potter la agarró por el brazo y apuntaba con su varita a Draco.

Draco levantó una ceja.

—Está bien, Harry. —Ella se aferró a él en busca de apoyo, eso pareció irritar a Draco un poco, pero su rostro inexpresivo nunca mostro nada—. Estoy bien.

—Mantente dejos de ella, —dijo Harry enojado.

 _Te voy a matar pronto, Potter._

El mismo pensamiento detuvo a Draco de maldecir al maldito cretino delante de él. Sonrió de nuevo a Potter, alejándose lentamente con sus túnicas oscuras hondeando detrás de él.

 _Pronto._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Once.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Ay! Estas semanas se me han pasado volando, siento que apenas salí ayer de vacaciones, pero ya han pasado varios días, ya hasta se me están acabando las vacaciones XD pero bueno, hay un dicho en mi país que dic: "de lo bueno, poco". Y como les había prometido dos actualizaciones para este mes… aquí les dejo la segunda, ahora les comento que solo quedan tres capítulos para el gran final, lo sé, es poco, pero lamentablemente todo tiene que llegar al final. No sabría decirles para cuándo será la próxima actualización, así que estén al pendiente de sus correos. Nos leemos pronto, besos.

Cualquier duda, consulta, spoilers, o lo que sea, no duden en enviarme un PM, o si gustan también estoy en Facebook, uso este mismo alias.

 _Guest Bliu Liz:_ awww… muchas gracias *-* me alegra que te guste la historia.

 **Link historia original:** www. fanfiction s/ 6122207 /1/ His-Beautiful-Haunting-Eyes

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**thecellarfloor**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**AliciaBlackM**_.

 **xxx**

" **Los mortífagos se enfrentan a la pena de muerte".**

Hermione inmediatamente miró por a la mesa de Slytherin después de leer el titular. Ya estaba de pie y corría hacia las puertas. Ella se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento y lo siguió, ignorando la mirada curiosa de Harry mientras se marchaba.

Blaise rompió un jarrón contra la pared de su sala común, agitó su varita para arreglarlo, luego descuidadamente y con enojo lo arrojó de nuevo.

No levantó la mirada cuando ella entró.

—Esto es todo culpa de Potter, ya sabes —dijo con vehemencia, lanzando el jarrón con tanta fuerza que saltó ante el sonido. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado—. Me importaría una mierda lo que le pasó a papito querido, pero mi madre...

—No puedes culpar a Harry —indicó Hermione en voz baja.

Blaise rió amargamente. —Potter acusó a mi madre de crímenes que ella nunca cometió.

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad. Quería consolarlo hace un rato, pero parecía que no necesitaba consuelo después de todo. Estaba demasiado enfadado en ese momento.

—Ni siquiera estuvimos aquí durante la guerra, vamos, pregúntale, tal vez entonces sabrás que no es un santo después de todo.

Salió de la sala común y cerró la puerta.

—Sabías que iba a suceder algún día —Draco dijo. Estaba sentado casualmente en el sofá cuando Blaise llegó a la sala común de Slytherin. Pansy estaba detrás de su silla, masajeando sus hombros. Draco estaba practicando un hechizo oscuro en un desafortunado chico de tercer año que estaba de rodillas, gritando, pero sin hacer sonido y agarrándose la cabeza desesperadamente.

Cada Slytherin que pasaba, apresuraba el paso y no se atrevían a mirar a Draco a los ojos.

—¿Qué hechizo es ese? —Blaise preguntó, sin molestarse en mirar el pobre niño de tercer año mientras ocupaba una silla vacía junto a Draco. No aprobaba la crueldad de Draco, pero era inútil intentar detenerlo de todos modos.

—Timor —respondió Draco, perezosamente—. Fascinante hechizo, es el miedo, puede abrir la mente, hacer que vea lo que más teme, una y otra vez.

—¿Algunos efectos secundarios que deba saber?

—Esa es la belleza. —Draco sonrió. Pansy soltó una risita—. No hay ninguno. —Entonces levantó la maldición, el de tercer año se desmayó—. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

—Está a punto de morir. —Apretó los puños. No quería más que sacar toda su rabia contra Potter. Iba a asegurarse de que muriera—. Pero no hablemos de eso, vamos a hablar de tu cumpleaños.

—Por qué Blaise, no sabía que te preocupas —Draco soltó sarcásticamente—. Si por alguna razón desafortunada este plan fallara, yo iré con el plan B. —Blaise sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no, no hay plan B. —Hizo una mueca ante la idea de que Hermione fuera obligada a casarse. Se preguntó qué iba a hacer para protegerse.

Sería una gran batalla la de Hermione y Draco. Blaise le habló de la piedra porque no quería que ella lo enfrentara desprevenida.

—Yo decido, Zabini, no tú. —Draco chasqueó la lengua. Blaise frunció el ceño.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, quería que Draco matara a Harry, pero no quería que Draco se casara con Hermione, eso lo confundía. Era como si una parte de él quisiera que Draco ganara, pero la otra parte quería que perdiera.

—Forcé la marca de la familia Malfoy en su piel.

—¿La marca de la familia Malfoy? —Pansy miró a Draco interrogante.

Draco la miró como si estuviera siendo estúpida. —La marca de la familia, es nuestra tradición durante el matrimonio, mi madre tenía una en el brazo.

—¿Como una marca tenebrosa?

—Sí. —Draco pareció irritado por esto. No quería estar asociado con nada que tuviera que ver con Voldemort. A pesar de que el señor oscuro cumplió bien su propósito de ayudar a Draco a ganar todo su poder.

—¿Cómo vas a matar a Potter?

—Penosamente. —Un brillo maligno resplandeció en sus ojos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El vestido era blanco.

Como la nieve. Mostraba la espalda y los hombros. Los detalles intrincados brillaban a contra luz. Era hermoso, la tela de raso era suave contra su piel, aferrándose a cada curva como si fuera agua corriente. Era perfecto.

Ella inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—Caramba Hermione, ¡te ves preciosa! —Hermione desvió la mirada del espejo para encontrar a Ginny de pie junto a la puerta. Ella le sonreía y distraídamente le devolvió la sonrisa—. Deberías comprarlo, estaba pensando en convertirte en un cisne, podríamos ir a buscar máscaras en la otra tienda, no está lejos de aquí, ya sabes que la tienda donde hacen...

Realmente no estaba escuchando. Ella no estaba pensando en el vestido o en el baile en absoluto. Estaba pensando en Harry. Cuando lo confrontó sobre los padres de Blaise, su rostro estaba en blanco. ¿Acusó realmente a los padres de Blaise de falsos crímenes? No era de extrañar que Blaise lo odiara tanto.

Y todavía no tenía información sobre cómo detener la piedra Luteus. Luchó por quitarse el vestido.

—¿Hermione? —ella saltó.

—Oh, lo siento, estaba atrapada en mis pensamientos de nuevo. —Sacudió la cabeza con furia.

—Está bien. —Ginny estaba a su lado, frente al enorme espejo. El vestido que llevaba se veía positivamente "putanesco". Hermione se echó a reír ante la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Ginny cuando se dio la vuelta y la examinó—. Ugh. Tal vez debería ir como uno negro, ese color va bien con mi cabello, ya sabes, y uso mucho negro desde que Ron...

Ella se deprimió de nuevo. Hermione frunció el ceño. Se acercó a Ginny y le dio una palmadita en la espalda. —Deberías ir como una mariposa.

Ginny la miró con curiosidad. —¿Una mariposa? —Entonces sonrió—. ¿Por qué?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, exactamente, sólo se me ocurrió. —La sugerencia fue tan aleatoria, que Ginny tuvo que reírse.

—Bueno, Hermione, tal vez lo haga. —Se quitó el vestido de puta y se puso sus ropas normales—. Veamos al alrededor, tal vez encontremos algo aquí.

Ginny estuvo de buen humor durante el resto del tiempo, se probó más vestidos. Hermione decidió comprar el vestido blanco porque era un poco perezosa, y no quería probarse algo más. Ginny encontró el vestido con mariposas perfecto una hora más tarde. Parecía absolutamente impresionante.

Estaban a punto de pagar por todo cuando Hermione vio a alguien a través de la amplia ventana de cristal de la tienda, caminando extrañamente rápido y pasando casi inadvertido por todos los demás.

Llevaba un grueso abrigo negro y tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Su cabello rubio platino estaba desordenado, llevaba una mirada inexpresiva, pero su boca estaba ligeramente curvada en una mueca de desprecio. Parecía que acababa de lograr algo de gran importancia. Escuchó a su corazón latir nervioso. Salió de la tienda apresuradamente, ignorando la voz de Ginny mientras corría tras él.

La camisa blanca que llevaba debajo de su abrigo estaba llena de sangre.

Se dirigió hacia las Tres Escobas y corrió tras él. —¡Detente! —ella gritó. Inmediatamente volvió la cabeza y, cuando la vislumbró, sonrió. Caminó hacia ella, su abrigo ya estaba cerrado.

—Hola princesa. —Antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de hacer cualquier otra cosa, él ya había colocado su brazo posesivamente sobre sus hombros. —Qué sorpresa tan agradable, yo reconocería tu voz en cualquier parte.

Ella le dio una palmada en la mano y con enojo trató de deshacer los botones de su abrigo. Él volvió a abrazarla, agarró sus manos y las besó.

—Sé lo mucho que me quieres, pero ahora no. —Sonrió a todos los que pasaban junto a ellos. Se sonrojó cuando la gente empezó a darles miradas. Le dio un codazo en el estómago, pero ni siquiera se estremeció. De repente, la arrastró hasta una mesa en la esquina. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson y otros tres Slytherin estaban allí.

—Tarde como siempre. —Acotó Blaise, molesto. Se sorprendió al verla—. ¿Hermione?

—¡Mira, tengo que hablar contigo! —le dijo a Malfoy con enojo, ignorando completamente a Blaise.

—Luego. —La obligó a sentarse en la silla junto a él, pero se puso de pie de nuevo.

—No, ahora.

—Siéntate —ordenó de nuevo, más amenazador esta vez. Su voz era exigente y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Ella maldijo bajo con irritación y volvió a sentarse.

—¿Por qué hay una sucia sangre sucia aquí? —preguntó Pansy de repente. Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron y la golpeó con fuerza en el brazo. Malfoy le dirigió una mirada terriblemente aterradora que inmediatamente la hizo encogerse en su asiento, los otros tres Slytherin evitaron los ojos de Malfoy.

—Cállate.

Pansy no dijo nada después de eso.

—¿Los ingredientes? —preguntó Malfoy. Estaba sosteniendo el muslo de Hermione debajo de la mesa. Quería desesperadamente salir de allí—. ¿Son suficientes?

El Slytherin de cabello castaño asintió nerviosamente, mirando a Hermione, luego a Malfoy. Parecía estar pensando en la elección correcta de las palabras. —Está, uh, casi hecho.

Malfoy sonrió. —Bueno, es sólo cuestión de... ¡joder!

Acababa de pisar fuertemente su pie.

La miró con irritación. —Perdónenos. —La agarró por el brazo y la llevó fuera, en un oscuro callejón al lado de la tienda donde nadie podía verlos.

—¿Qué?

Trató de deshacer los botones de su abrigo otra vez. Esta vez no la detuvo. Ella palideció cuando vio la sangre. Era real.

—Oh, sobre eso. —Él chasqueó su lengua. Se quitó las manos de la camisa y cerró el abrigo con calma—. Un lobo murió justo a las afueras del Bosque Prohibido cuando yo estaba pasando y yo tropecé con él.

—Mentiroso —ella siseó, estaba temblando de rabia. Estaba tan... tan tranquilo, que la enfureció. Ella agarró su varita y señaló su pecho—, ¿qué hiciste?

Alzó una ceja. —Estás siendo estúpida, sabes que ese palo no me afectará.

Se mordió el labio, pero no bajó la varita. Él estaba en lo correcto. Con la piedra dentro de él, su magia era probablemente nada, pero ella sólo mantuvo la varita más apretada. No se pensaba en ser insultada, ni tomada a la ligera.

—Maté a un par de centauros, y sí, era necesario —dijo casualmente como si fuera algo normal. Su tono compuesto la irritaba aún más.

—Ese, ¿eras tú? —pregunto con indignación.

—Sí —respondió, sin apartar su mirada condescendiente de ella—. Ahora sobre este sábado...

—Estás delirante. —De pronto se dio cuenta de lo solos que estaban en aquel callejón oscuro. Ella retrocedió un poco—. Mi mente cerrada a ti.

Granger, Granger y Granger. —Puso las manos en los bolsillos. —Tú y yo sabemos lo que sucederá al final, ¿por qué no puedes hacer esto más fácil para mí?

Se acercó lentamente a ella, pero Hermione colocó su mano sobre su pecho para mantenerlo alejado.

—Preferiría morir. —Su voz se llenó de veneno. Sus ojos brillaban con determinación. Él rió amargamente, una malicia fría brilló en sus ojos. Avanzó hacia adelante, aplastándola contra la pared con su cuerpo.

—Sabes que no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí. —Él susurró. Ella luchó contra él. —Además, sé que te estás muriendo por saber... cuán fácilmente maté a Weasley.

Malfoy fue enviado volando a la pared opuesta segundos después. Su brazo extendido, sus nudillos blancos contra su varita y todo su cuerpo temblando. La maldición lo golpeó en el pecho. Estaba en el suelo.

Hermione sintió que una inimaginable sensación de triunfo la invadía. Quería verlo más herido, hacerle sufrir el mismo dolor que le causo a Ron. Quería matarlo.

—Voy a destruirte. —Ella siseó.

Sin embargo, su pequeña victoria fue corta, porque estaba de pie nuevamente. Ella envió otra maldición, pero él la esquivo esta vez.

—Ordené a los golpeadores que lo atacaran en el quidditch para que nadie sospechara de las rosas.

 _Más maldiciones, simplemente envíale más._

—¡Cállate!

—Él sintió todo ese dolor, ya sabes, cuando toda esa sangre lentamente; forzosamente dejó su cuerpo-

Ella gritó y se agarró la cabeza desesperadamente. La imagen de Ron muriendo se formó en su mente.

—Y él gritó y gritó en el área restringida, cuando lo crucié y lo ov-

—¡Detente!

Se reía fríamente otra vez. Se cubrió las orejas desesperadamente. Sintió que le latía la cabeza, sintió que su corazón latía, sintió que sus dientes se hundían en sus labios. Nunca había sentido tanto enojo por una persona en su vida. Ella odiaba a Draco Malfoy. Ella lo odiaba.

—Crucio.

Malfoy dejó de hablar y por un momento se sintió aliviada. Estaba de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados en silencio, él tenía las manos todavía escondidas perezosamente en sus bolsillos. Realmente no lo conocía. El dolor de sus palabras debió de ser insoportable, pero se sentía entumecida.

Su mente se quedó en blanco. Podía sentir las lágrimas en sus mejillas y no podía dejar de llorar. Él hizo esto. Él tenía la culpa.

 _Más. Él debe sufrir más._

Su rostro parecía absolutamente tranquilo, pero la ligera lesión de sus labios lo delataba. Gimió de dolor y sintió un placer enfermo al oírlo. Él abrió sus ojos grises lentamente y con dificultad, movió sus labios en otra sonrisa condescendiente que parecía tan increíblemente retorcida y sádica, retrocedió unos pasos.

Luego dejó caer su varita ante el súbito miedo y la realización. La maldición se había levantado, pero esa voz dulce y enfermiza que lo causó hace un rato, no vino de él.

 _¿Qué he...?_

—Sí, acabas de enviarme una maldición Cruciatus, Hermione. —Sus ojos bailaban con alegría—. Y una muy fuerte, estoy muy orgulloso.

Se puso en pie otra vez. Tenía la mano sobre su boca. Ella corrió.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry?

—Sí, ministro, ¿no cree que me aseguraría absolutamente de todo antes de venir aquí?

—Pero Draco Malfoy-

—Fue un ex mortífago. —Harry lo interrumpió, mirándolo seriamente. —Hermione dijo que no tenía una marca oscura en el brazo, pero que debe haber hecho algo para ocultarla.

—¿Y él asesinó a Ron Weasley usando moonseed? Por las barbas de Merlín...

—No estamos seguros de que Ron fuese el único que él... —Harry hizo una pausa. No le gustaba mencionar el asesinato de Ron—. Puede que haya matado a Lavender Brown y a otros tres Slytherin.

—Pero ¿por qué crees que está haciendo esto?

Harry no respondió. Él quería decir que Malfoy estaba detrás de Hermione, pero pensar que llegaría a tales extremos sólo para conseguirla era demasiado. ¿Por qué no la secuestraba? ¿Tal vez estaba buscando algo más? No iba a dejar que Malfoy ganara, eso era seguro. Ya le había quitado a Ron, no iba dejar que tomara a Hermione también.

Hablaron durante casi una hora y cuando terminaron, Harry estaba convencido de que todo iba a funcionar.

—Investigaremos más sobre el asunto. —Dijo Kingsley. Harry asintió y le dio las gracias. —Me pondré en contacto con la Orden.

—Oh, y ministro, —expresó antes de salir por la puerta. —Zabini, ella no es un mortífago, puede dejarla ir.

Luego se fue, simplemente así.

El siguiente número del Profeta tenía una foto de una mujer muy bonita de cabello negro, sonriendo mientras dejaba libremente Azkaban, indemne.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por fin llegó a la sala común. El día entero fue extraño, su mente estaba en blanco. Vio a Ginny dentro, sentada junto al fuego, teniendo lo que parecía ser una conversación casual con Blaise.

Si Hermione no estuviera tan confundida acerca de todo lo que acababa de suceder, habría preguntado. Ginny fue la primera en notarla.

—¿Dónde estabas? —indago, levantándose para abrazarla—. ¡Tú desapareciste, te busqué por todas partes!

—Realmente lo siento, Ginny. —Se echó a reír, dándole a Blaise una mirada interrogante por encima del hombro. Él se encogió de hombros—. No me sentía bien, eso es todo.

—Oh. —Para su alivio, Ginny asintió comprensivamente, a pesar de su excusa laxa. Hermione realmente no quería hablar en ese momento. Quería acostarse y descansar. Ginny le dio uno de esos hablaremos más tarde, luego frunció el ceño. —No pude comprar tu vestido, no tenía suficiente dinero conmigo cuando te fuiste.

—Está bien, usaré el viejo. —Ginny pareció sorprendida. Hermione la cortó antes de que pudiera decir algo más—. Estoy cansada Gin, voy a ir a la cama ahora.

—Bien. —Ginny contestó, decepcionada—. Me voy a quedar un rato, si está bien.

A Hermione no le importaba. Ginny se sentó junto a Blaise de nuevo y empezaron a hablar. Volvió a mirar al extraño par una última vez antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Había un paquete en su cama, una caja negra atada con un lazo de plata.

Ella comprobó que la caja estuviera de cualquier hechizo, o cualquier cosa que pudiera causar su muerte, pero no había nada.

Ella lo abrió y encontró el hermoso vestido blanco que se probó hace un rato.

Volvió a cerrar la caja y buscó una tarjeta o una carta, pero todo lo que pudo encontrar fue un extraño símbolo grabado en el fondo de la caja. Había intrincadas líneas y patrones que se juntaban formando una M, justo en el medio.

 _¿Dónde he visto esto antes?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Doce.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hello! ¡Hello! ¡Hello! ¿Cómo están mis bebés? Les cuento que volví a clases (¡buuuu!), por lo que las actualizaciones volverán a ser "mensuales", lo sé, es una verdadera cagada, pero lamentablemente es lo que puedo ofrecerles en estos momentos de mi vida. Otra noticia… ya solo quedan 2 capítulos para el gran final de la historia ¡chan, chan, chan!. Saben, al principio no creía que me iba a ir bien con la historia, I mean, muchos de ustedes ya la habían leído casi completa y que ustedes me apoyaran desde el principio, aun cuando ya habían leído los primeros capítulos, fue realmente hermoso para mí, y les quiero agradecer por ello. Espero les gustara y que algunas de las dudas que tienen se resolvieran, y si no, bueno el final lo va a aclarar todo. Nos estaríamos leyendo en un tiempito más, les quiero mucho, besitos.

 **Link historia original:** www. fanfiction s/ 6122207 /1/ His-Beautiful-Haunting-Eyes

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _**thecellarfloor**_ y esta historia fue beteada por _**AliciaBlackM**_.

 **xxx**

La sala de los menesteres estaba casi vacía cuando ella entró. La decoración era simple y casi estéril, excepto por un cómodo sofá, una chimenea y una mesa en el centro. Apresuradamente entró, impaciente ante la visión de un grueso libro de aspecto antiguo, ubicado cuidadosamente en la mesa. Se acomodó en el sofá y lo abrió.

Ella pensó que no funcionaría, pero por algún milagro, el único libro en el mundo que tenía información sobre la piedra Luteus, estaba ahora en sus manos.

 _La piedra de Luteus, es conocida por intensificar los poderes del poseedor._

 _Es diferente, porque en contraste a las otras piedras, esta se inserta dentro de quien desea obtener sus poderes._

Ella frunció el ceño ante esto.

 _Sus diversos usos van desde el uso de la magia sin varita hasta lanzar maldiciones sin posibilidad de rastrearlas, esta poco claro qué tipo de magia exacta puede exhibir._

 _Fue prohibida por el Ministerio de Magia debido a sus asombrosas propiedades tenebrosas, marcada como un objeto oscuro en el año 1760, se mantuvo encerrada en el ministerio, para nunca más ser usada._

Probablemente la robó de allí hace algún tiempo...

 _Sólo a través del hechizo de remoción se puede quitar la piedra del cuerpo del usuario, pero sólo existe una pequeña posibilidad de que la remoción funcione._

Ella dio vuelta a la otra página, pero no había más.

¿Una pequeña posibilidad? ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Qué pasaría si salía mal y Malfoy los mataba a todos por intentarlo? El hechizo Removal era un hechizo complejo después de todo. Necesitaba pura concentración y magia poderosa antes de que uno pudiera hacerlo. Era bastante difícil usarlo en objetos pequeños, pero ¿en una persona? ¿Era eso posible?

Una pequeña posibilidad. ¿Y si funcionaba? Ella y Harry podían practicarlo y sacar la piedra. Después de todo, él era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Ella usaría su conocimiento del hechizo para ayudar a Harry. Él era poderoso, podría hacerlo, ella cree en él.

Tenían que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

—Te ayudaré hasta que lo consigas Harry. —Dijo con tranquilidad cuando estaban en clase de transfiguración.

Así que comenzaron a practicar, pero después de tres días, no tuvieron absolutamente ningún progreso. Harry estaba luchando por hacerlo bien, haciendo lo mejor que podía, pero no estaba sucediendo nada.

—Amoveo. —Conjuro de nuevo, por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez este día. Estaban en la sala de menesteres, practicando como retirar un trozo de papel dentro de una pequeña bolsa.

—¡Tienes que concentrarte más! —Señaló con autoridad. Estaba empezando a sentirse frustrada. Se les estaba acabando el tiempo. Habían estado allí durante horas y el único resultado que obtuvieron fue un pequeño temblor del papel, que no salió de la bolsa—. Esto no es como los conjuros del ejercito de Dumbledore, ¡es diferente!

—¡Inténtalo tu entonces! —Gruño Harry irritado. Se sentó en una silla y cruzó los brazos. Molesta por la falta de progreso, se puso de pie, respiró hondo, concentrada y susurró:

—Amoveo.

La hoja de papel empezó a salir de la bolsa. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella bajó su varita. El papel se detuvo. La mitad estaba dentro de la bolsa, la otra mitad estaba fuera.

—¿Lo hice? —Volvió a mirar para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

—Eso fue increíble. —Harry la felicito.

—Eso fue un accidente. —Respondió, estupefacta.

—¡Tiene sentido, él confía en ti! —Harry la animo, mientras examinaba el papel y la bolsa. —Tendrías una excelente oportunidad si él está relajado alrededor tuyo, solo quítale la piedra de él y yo me encargaré del resto.

—Pero yo —ella lo miró con horror—. No puedo hacerlo, no soy tan poderosa-

—¡El hechizo de remoción funcionaría mejor si lo haces tú! —Harry la interrumpió, mostrándole la bolsa. —Has visto cómo lo hice.

—Pero Harry, él es manipulador y astuto. —Todo estaba mal. No podía enfrentarse a Malfoy después de ese pequeño altercado fuera de las Tres Escobas. Ella había estado haciendo todo lo posible para evitarlo. La maldición Cruciatus todavía estaba fresca en su mente—. Él me hace hacer cosas…

—¿Qué cosas? —Preguntó Harry, su tono de repente se volvió frío—. ¿Te ha hecho daño?

—¡No! —No podía seguir con ello. Miró al suelo con vergüenza—. Me engañó para que hiciera la maldición cruciatus.

Quería que él supiera la gravedad de lo que hizo, la culpa que sentía. Deseaba desesperadamente que le gritara, que le dijera que era una persona enferma y patética.

La culpa se la estaba comiendo viva.

—Sé lo que se siente. —Su voz salió como un susurro.

—¿Qué? No, en ese entonces estábamos en una guerra, ¡sólo hiciste lo que tenías que hacer! —Ella enterró el rostro en sus manos—. Lo hice porque perdí el control de mis emociones, lo hice porque, porque...

—Lo hiciste por Ron. —Explicó Harry en voz baja—. Lo hiciste por Ron, ¿verdad?

Ella parpadeó, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—Yo-

Los recuerdos llegaron fugazmente, recordó por lo que ella estaba luchando, por qué estaba tratando de hacer esto. La muerte de Ron. Las últimas palabras de Ron resonaron en su mente. _Los quiero muchachos._

Harry tenía razón.

Todo este tiempo, lo hizo por Ron.

—Sé lo que se siente. —Dijo Harry de nuevo, su rostro era inexpresivo, pero ella sabía que estaba recordando algo también doloroso—. Lo hice cuando mató a Sirius, no tienes que explicarte.

No hablaron por lo que parecieron horas. Tenía miedo de enfrentarse a él, como si lo que le dijo no fuese para ella. No sabía si debía estar aliviada o asustada.

Pero de alguna forma, era agradable saber que alguien la entendía.

Harry lo hizo a pesar de todo, ¿no? A pesar de todo, ¿seguía siendo bueno? Era más fuerte de lo que los demás pensaban.

¿Era ella lo suficientemente fuerte como él?

—Escucha, —dijo finalmente Harry, rompiendo el silencio—. Práctica, haz que baje la guardia cuando este contigo y luego hazlo, sé que puedes hacerlo, no te preocupes por el resto, yo te protegeré.

Los siguientes días se la pasaron practicando el hechizo de remoción. Primero practicó con pequeños objetos y luego los más grandes. La sala de menesteres era de gran ayuda, cambiando los objetos a unos más gruesos y grandes cada vez que ella mejoraba.

Fue en la víspera de la Mascarada de Invierno que Hermione practico una última vez. Entró en la sala de menesteres, esperando encontrar su sala de entrenamiento, pero para su sorpresa volvió a la misma habitación llana que encontró cuando vio por primera vez el libro.

Curiosa, agarró el libro de la mesa. Un trozo de pergamino estaba pegado a él. Ella lo recogió y abrió los ojos.

 _Estimada Srta. Granger,_

 _En el momento en que leas esto, yo ya me habré ido. Sé que esto puede ser un shock para ti, pero sé lo que le sucedió a Draco Malfoy. Se crio en una familia de magos oscuros, lo que lo enjauló, era hijo único. Pero mientras que Narcisa y Lucius lo amaban mucho, rechazaron la idea de "bueno" y evitaron que Draco se convirtiera en una persona de buen corazón._

 _Draco se vio obligado a ser malvado toda su vida, pero a diferencia de los otros, vi un deseo de cambiar, de ser de otra manera. Lo consideró cuando te conoció._

 _Observé, cómo te miraba, a Harry y a Ron. Sé que él quería hacer amigos, que él quería ser bueno. Él nunca me mató después de todo._

 _Sus padres lo ofrecieron a Tom, y Tom le habló de la piedra Luteus. Sabía que el niño era de sangre pura y que sería capaz de hacer muchas cosas. Le enseñó bien a Draco y, entre todas las cosas, se seguro de nombrar a Draco su heredero, un sucesor por si moría. Ahora Draco perdió su camino en la oscuridad, pero no creo que no haya esperanza para él._

 _Sé que no lo ven como un amigo o un aliado, pero por favor sepan que es difícil amar cuando todo el mundo te dice que no lo hagas. Una verdad que Draco Malfoy conocía muy bien._

 _Confiaba en él entonces, hasta el día de hoy, todavía confío en él._

 _Tu difunto amigo,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _PD: Si un hechizo de remoción no funciona, un pacto de sangre lo hará._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El gran salón lucia como un país de las maravillas en invierno. Había en movimiento esculturas de hielo de diferentes grandes magos por todas partes, algunos hablando, algunos cantando. La pista de baile estaba encantada y lucia como una pista de patinaje muggle, pero el hielo no era resbaladizo y brillaba con la luz. El techo alto era impresionante como siempre, llenando el salón con copos de nieve encantados que desaparecían cuando llegaban a al suelo. Todo era hermoso.

Pero nunca le gusto el frío.

El plan se llevaría a cabo esta noche. Quería esperar hasta después de hoy, pero Harry insistió en que lo hicieran tan pronto como pudieran. Unos cuantos miembros de la orden y algunos aurores estaban alrededor de los terrenos del castillo. Querían asegurarse de que Malfoy no escapara. Ellos querían arrestarlo en su mismo cumpleaños.

Todo el mundo se veía irreconocible y deslumbrantes con sus máscaras. Apretó fuertemente su vestido blanco, buscando cualquier rastro de cabello rubio platino u ojos grises.

Antes de que ella lo supiera, sintió que las manos de alguien le rodeaban la cintura. Sus brazos estaban en los hombros de Harry. Reconoció sus orbes verdes bajo la máscara. Estaba sonriendo, diciéndole que se relajara un rato.

Ella y Harry bailaron lentamente, suavemente, y una sensación de calor y felicidad se apoderó de ella. Se sentía tan segura en sus brazos, a pesar del peligro que iba a enfrentar más tarde esta noche...

—¡Pensé que no habías comprado el vestido! —Oyó la voz de Ginny cuando se cruzaron con ella, quien bailaba con un chico que Hermione no podía reconocer. Hermione sonrió débilmente, recordando que el vestido fue enviado a ella por un desconocido.

—¿Hermione? —Miró al chico con el que estaba bailando Ginny. ¿Era Blaise?— ¡Hermione te encontré! —Corrió hacia ella, arrastrando a Ginny con él. Harry bloqueó su camino, pero Blaise lo ignoró—. ¡Está planeando algo!, él te va a obligar a-

Un grito agudo de repente estalló entre la multitud.

Con pánico, buscaron la fuente. Alguien se había derrumbado en la pista de baile y la gente se reunía alrededor del cuerpo inconsciente. Luego, no muy lejos de la escena, otra persona se desplomó, y otra y otra.

—¿Que está pasando? —Ella miró con horror como un líquido rojo empezaba a filtrarse de los cuerpos colapsados. Había sangre en todas partes, pero no había señales de que fueron apuñaladas. Era como si simplemente cayeran y sangraran.

La visión de la sangre provocó en todos, histeria. El pánico surgió cuando más gente se derrumbó al azar.

—¡Llamaré la orden! —Gritó Harry a través de las voces asustadas de la multitud—. ¿Dónde está él? —Le preguntó a Blaise.

Antes de que pudiera responder, fueron separados por un par de personas que corrían hacia las puertas. Vio a unos cuantos maestros gritando, pero no podía oírlos. Luchó por escapar de la loca multitud.

—¡Harry! —Ella gritó, pero no había rastro de él. Más gente estaba gritando y colapsando. Todo el mundo corría en diferentes direcciones y unas cuantas personas chocaron contra ella una o dos veces—. ¡Ginny, Harry!

Su cabello rubio platinado la hizo detenerse.

En medio de todo el caos, ella finalmente lo vio. Estaba inclinado casualmente contra el marco de puerta cerca de la mesa de los profesores, sin que nadie lo notara. Una sonrisa familiar y condescendiente adornaba sus hermosos rasgos mientras miraba a la multitud. Parecía complacido consigo mismo, y disfrutaba de todo. Su máscara negra cubría la mitad de su rostro, pero su oscura conducta delataba su identidad.

Sólo Draco Malfoy era lo suficientemente frío como para estar tan tranquilo, tan feliz, en tiempos de morbosidad y horror...

Cómo sabía quién era ella, a pesar de su máscara de cisne blanco o su cabello castaño, no lo sabía. Todo lo que podía ver ahora era su mirada intensa dirigida precisamente hacia ella, su frialdad le enviaba escalofríos por su espina dorsal. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Comprendía ahora cómo estaba matando a todos los centauros. Él estaba probando este veneno en ellos.

El enojo se apoderó de ella una vez más, pero se contuvo. Tenía que mantener la calma. Se quitó los zapatos y se levantó el vestido. Luchando con la multitud, corrió tras él.

Pasó las puertas, pasó las estatuas y a las armaduras, hasta que ya no podía oír los gritos del gran salón. No sabía lo que iba a hacer una vez que lo alcanzara. Ni siquiera estaba segura de estar lista para enfrentarse a él todavía. Pero su estómago le decía que iba a estar bien, así que siguió adelante. Se detuvo en una bifurcación en el camino, miró a ambos lados y lo vio en una esquina. Ella lo siguió sin vacilar.

Subió las escaleras. Luego volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió al asegurarse de que aún lo seguía. Ni siquiera estaba corriendo, caminaba tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Se sentía como si estuviera jugando el juego del gato y el ratón. Sólo que ella era el ratón que perseguía al gato, y el gato ya había preparado una trampa para devorarlo una vez que todo hubiera terminado. Una o dos veces miraba hacia atrás y sonreía, probablemente solo para fastidiarla. Pero ella nunca dejó que la pusiera nerviosa, nunca dejó de correr. Era ahora o nunca.

La estaba llevando a la torre de astronomía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Fin Capitulo Trece.**

 **Notas:** ¡Penúltimo Capítulo! Siento que esta historia se está terminado tan rápido, digo, pareciera que la comencé a publicar hace tan poco tiempo y mira, ya está a un capítulo de finalizar. Una parte de mí no quiere que termine, pero otra sí, es extraño, son muchos sentimientos encontrados y algo me dice que, para el capítulo final, que lo voy a publicar a mediado de septiembre, mis emociones van a ser aún más caóticas. Bueno, espero les guste el capítulo, y nos leemos pronto, besitos.

, yo voy a estar al pendiente de ese grito XDD

 **Link historia original:** www. fanfiction s/ 6122207 /1/ His-Beautiful-Haunting-Eyes

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling**_. La historia lamentablemente tampoco es de mi propiedad, esta pertenece a _**thecellarfloor**_. Esta historia fue beteada por _ **AliciaBlackM**_.

 **xxx**

La luna estaba llena, sus débiles rayos iluminaban el lugar. Los numerosos objetos mágicos y libros estaban apilados en las paredes y esquinas para dar cabida al centro. El aire frío le perforaba la piel, pero ella estaba entumecida de esto, por todo lo demás. Todo menos por él.

Estaba de pie en el centro, frente al gran ventanal, que casi parecía una puerta arqueada, tocaba el suelo y era casi lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar el techo. En lo alto podía ver las estrellas. Podía ver la silueta de su espalda, sus anchos hombros, sus brazos fuertes, pero sus manos permanecieron dentro de sus bolsillos. —¿Lista?

—No he venido aquí por eso —dijo en voz baja, como para no perturbar el silencio.

—Si lo hiciste. —Volvió la cabeza para mirarla y vio su rostro enmascarado y hermoso antes de mirar de nuevo las estrellas—. Incluso estás usando el vestido de novia que te di.

Apretó el vestido con fuerza en su mano. Sus ojos nunca lo dejaron. ¿Entonces era un vestido de novia? El símbolo extraño en el fondo de la caja, era la cresta de la familia de Malfoy; ella lo recordaba ahora. Lo vio cuando estaba investigando acerca de él y su familia.

Probablemente lo encantó para que fuera el único vestido que ella deseara usar.

Ella lentamente dio algunos pasos hacia delante, pero se detuvo cuando él empezó a caminar alrededor de ella, en enormes círculos que cubrían toda la habitación. Estaba mirando el piso a cuadros. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Ella estaba esperando. Harry dijo que esperara el momento adecuado.

—Todo este teatro y toda la planificación, el único propósito real de esto era tenerte.

—No quieres decirlo en serio.

—¿Sigues siendo tan cabeza dura o estás negando la verdad? —habló con tono de desaprobación. Él chasqueó su lengua con decepción—. Desde el principio, fuiste tú, Granger, ¿recuerdas cuando golpeé a Zabini? Fue porque no quería que te obligara para que te casaras conmigo, ¿o cuando te besé sin sentido delante de todos? Fue para que todos supieran que eras mía.

—Yo no pertenezco a nadie. Honestamente, solo estás confundido…

Él se rió fríamente de ella, el áspero sonido la hizo temblar. —Maté a Weasley porque te tocó, murió por tu culpa.

—¡Eso no es, estás mintiendo! —La ira hervía dentro de ella, su respiración entrecortada se podía oír en el espeso silencio.

 _¿Por mí?_

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas calientes escaparan de sus ojos, trató de evitar que las viera. Estaba mostrando signos de debilidad. Se frotó los ojos con las manos.

Ron no hubiera querido esto.

—¿Qué pasa con las personas en el gran salón? —comentó ella, tratando claramente de cambiar el tema.

—Ah, pero este es mi cumpleaños y nuestra boda, querida. —Sonrió sádico, todavía mirando el suelo y caminando en círculos—. Quería celebrar.

Sintió que su estómago se hundía. Su idea de una celebración era el asesinato.

Pero la profesora McGonagall se ocuparía de ellos. Había miembros de la Orden y Aurores esparcidos alrededor de Hogwarts. No dejarían que esos estudiantes murieran. No debía preocuparse, su trabajo era sacarle la piedra.

—No creo que entiendas la gravedad de esto... este es un ritual de unión. —Su voz se quebró y se dio cuenta. Él sabía que estaba asustada. Sabía que ella quería correr.

Y, sin embargo, aquí estaba ella.

 _Gryffindor malditos y su valentía._

Los Malfoy eran una de las familias purasangre que necesitaban casarse en su decimoctavo cumpleaños, por un viejo ritual de unión. _Su alma atada a otra, su corazón como uno solo_. No tener ese vínculo, significaba que no tendría ningún heredero. —Vas a estar atado a una sangre sucia para siempre, tu hijo no será puro y tu hijo…

—Este es un intento realmente patético de detener lo inevitable —dijo fríamente y volvió a ver sus ojos. Ella se calló de inmediato. Él tenía ese efecto en ella; la hacía sentir inferior y estúpida, con una sola mirada—. No me digas lo que ya sé. Elegí hacer esto, te elegí a ti.

—No puedes —empezó a caminar hacia él otra vez, para detenerlo. La empujó hacia atrás, hacia el círculo imaginario que estaba creando y siguió caminando.

—¿No quieres saber toda la historia, Granger? —Tenía esa mirada de nuevo, la que más la enfurecía. Le hacía sentir como que se burlaba de ella, o que sabía algo que ella no. Sabía que la distraía para mantenerla en el círculo. Una parte de ella le decía que debía salir de allí, pero su curiosidad dio lo mejor de ella. Quería saberlo.

Draco sabía que se quedaría dónde estaba. Era una bruja inteligente y valiente, pero su sed de conocimiento la iba a matar un día. Él sonrió y continuó. —Dumbledore predijo que Voldemort iba a darme la piedra, pero él no sabía que ya la tenía.

—¿Ya tenías la piedra cuando Dumbledore todavía estaba vivo?

—Sí. Nunca intenté matarlo, Voldemort me dijo que fingiera ser un niño asustado que se vio obligado a matarlo —él confesó.

—¿Te dio la piedra y te dijo que fingieras matar a Dumbledore? —Sus ojos lo seguían por dondequiera que caminara. Ella no bajó la guardia—. ¿Por qué querría que fingieras?

—Quería hacer de mí su heredero, Granger, y no quería que Dumbledore lo supiera, quería que Dumbledore creyera que yo era sólo un peón.

Así que, en la carta, Dumbledore estaba en lo correcto después de todo. _Heredero._ Sí, tenía sentido. ¿Por qué Voldemort le daría a Malfoy la piedra? De alguna manera Voldemort previó su propia destrucción, por eso tenía un plan de respaldo.

Y si Malfoy era sólo un peón, Dumbledore no pensaría cosas malas de él.

—Pero no funcionó, ¿verdad? ¿Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que eras el heredero de Voldemort?

Casi podía sentir la emoción en él. —Le dije que lo era.

Ella miró hacia atrás, incrédula.

—Le mentí, le dije que no quería ser el heredero y que me estaban forzando. Él cometió un error enorme... Él confió en mí. —Sus ojos brillaron, disfrutando de la memoria—. Me dijo que le espiara, prometió ayudarme a remover la piedra cuando Voldemort finalmente decidiera usarla en mí, él nunca desconfió. Yo jugué con él.

—¿Para qué? Ya tenías la piedra en tu poder. Sabías que Dumbledore iba a morir, ¿por qué molestarte en ganar su confianza?

Lo escucho chasquear de nuevo en su lengua, ante su ignorancia. —Porque, Granger, el querido viejo Voldy iba a caer, lo sabía, gané la confianza de Dumbledore para que cuando la guerra terminara, no me enviaran a Azkaban por ser un mortífago, para seguir siendo libre.

—Y Voldemort no sabía nada de eso, ¿qué Dumbledore confiaba en ti?

—Evidentemente. Voldemort pensaba que su plan funcionaba, pensaba que Dumbledore no sospechaba que yo era su heredero, nunca supo que me convertí en un espía para Dumbledore o que el mismo heredero que él nombro, quería matarlo. También jugué con él.

Ella no habló por un tiempo. Estaba asimilando todo.

Estaba disfrutando cada momento, contándole sus nada menos que brillantes logros. No sabía qué pensar. Todo este tiempo, todo el tiempo fue él. Él jugó para ambos lados por sus propios deseos egoístas, y se salió con la suya también.

—No hay lado bueno, princesa, ni lado malo —Su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Sólo mi lado.

—¿Qué te paso? —Su voz se quebró de nuevo. Su rostro estaba triste y miserable—. No siempre fuiste tan vacío, tan frío.

—Siempre fui así, no me digas que soy diferente —él dijo—. Todo el mundo piensa así, incluso mis propios padres, piensan que yo soy un monstruo. Yo, su propio hijo. —No había rastro de tristeza o pena en su voz, sólo codicia—. Así que le pedí a Voldemort que los matara.

 _No._ Ella jadeó ante sus palabras. Su falta de remordimiento era tan aterradora, tan difícil de imaginar, tuvo que bajar la cabeza y mirar momentáneamente hacia otro lado.

… _pero por favor sepan que es difícil amar cuando todo el mundo te dice que no lo hagas._

Dumbledore había estado en lo correcto desde el principio. Malfoy era un monstruo porque la gente a su alrededor lo hacía actuar así. Su mundo entero había sido construido con tanto odio y oscuridad que parecía ignorante de que era sentir y amar.

… _Draco perdió su camino en la oscuridad_

Su fría risa interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se pasó la mano por el cabello. —Mírame ahora Hermione, tengo lo que todo el mundo desea tener, con lo que todo el mundo sólo puede soñar... poder. Y después de esta noche se acabó, te tendré.

—No lo harás. —Ella hizo una mueca—. Dumbledore no confiaba en ti por completo, dijo que te perdiste en la oscuridad, me lo dijo en una carta.

—¿Una carta de Dumbledore? —bufó—. Está muerto.

—Fue su último intento de advertirme, él lo escribió antes de morir. —Ella no debe dejar que él la asuste, no lo dejaría tomar el control. _Puedes hacer esto, Hermione. Puedes hacerlo_ —. Él vio la oscuridad en tus ojos Malfoy, no vas a hacer esto, lo sé. ¿Sabes qué más dijo en esa carta? Dijo que todavía había esperanza para ti. A pesar de todo, todavía creía en ti.

—Dumbledore era un tonto —dijo con indiferencia y su rostro se oscureció—. Él no debería haber confiado en mí, en nadie, la confianza te destruye, él y el Señor Oscuro fueron una prueba de eso.

Se detuvo abruptamente. Luego caminó hacia ella, sus pasos se hicieron cada vez más sonoros. Su corazón se aceleró ante el sonido. Entonces, finalmente, él estaba frente a ella. Su figura se alzó sobre ella una vez más y sintió como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. No se podía negar que era guapo; Su cabello rubio era impecable, su máscara negra parecía fundirse en su rostro aristocrático y sus ropas de vestir le hacían parecer un dios.

Él era la perfección.

Estaba tentada a retroceder ante la visión de sus intensos ojos grises, pero cuando le rozó la mejilla con la mano, su contacto hizo que sus piernas se debilitaran. Lentamente se movió para desatar su máscara. Era tan suave, tan cauteloso, no podía encontrar la fuerza para alejarse.

—Pero yo también. —Su voz era suave, y se encontró a sí mismo relajado.

—¿Qué? —susurró débilmente.

—Creo en ti.

Draco miró a la chica frente a él con asombro. No quería más que plantar dulces besos en sus labios. Sintió un leve tinte de pesar en el estómago. Entonces había... ¿duda? ¿Dudas de ir con el plan? ¿Duda sobre este matrimonio?

Dieciocho círculos, Hermione estaba contando. Su rostro no tenía expresión, ningún movimiento. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Sólo permanecieron allí durante mucho tiempo, uno frente al otro. Buscaba cualquier emoción en sus ojos, cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle que él había cambiado de opinión, pero repentinamente la rabia brilló y ella retrocedió.

—Basta de esto.

—¡Él creyó en ti, Malfoy! —dijo en voz alta mientras se movía para agarrar su brazo. Empezó a tirar de ella de vuelta al círculo imaginario, pero ella luchó—. Tanto que él estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto la maldad que hay en ti, ¿no dice eso algo? ¿No significa que hay realmente algo bueno…?

—Esta es exactamente la clase de cosas de las que te he advertido, princesa. —Su tono era áspero y su agarre se incrementó. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Te dije que no fueras vulnera…

—¡Yo también lo vi! —Su voz era cada vez más fuerte, ella estaba tratando desesperadamente de hacerle entender—. Olvídate de lo que todo el mundo dijo, creo en ti, todavía estás en alguna parte, yo te conozco…

—¡Confringo! —Malfoy la empujó al suelo en el mismo instante en que oyó esa voz. La maldición casi la golpeó, pero Malfoy la empujó fuera del camino y él se estrelló contra una estantería, había polvo y humo por todas partes.

—¡Hermione! —Unas manos comenzaron a levantarla—. Lo siento, yo no pretendía, ¿estás bien?

No tuvo tiempo de responder porque Malfoy empezaba a levantarse de nuevo. Harry le envió otra maldición y se estrelló contra el estante nuevamente.

—¡Hazlo ahora! —Harry le gritó. Ella agarró su varita.

—¡Amoveo!

Chispas blancas golpearon su cuerpo. Respiró hondo y se concentró. Oyó a Malfoy gemir y rodar sobre su estómago, pero ella nunca bajó su varita. Dirigió toda su magia hacia él cuando trató de levantarse. Cayó de nuevo. Pasaron unos minutos y ya no se movía.

Entonces gritó mientras su varita le quemaba los dedos. La dejó caer de inmediato, las chispas blancas desaparecieron.

Entonces el silencio reino.

Harry la miró, luego a su varita. No podían ver el cuerpo de Malfoy por la oscuridad y el polvo. —¿Funcionó?

Se acercó para comprobarlo, pero Harry la detuvo. No podían ver ningún movimiento, no podían oír ningún sonido.

Estaba tentada a suspirar aliviada, hasta que oyó una risa débil y sádica que hizo que su piel se erizara.

—¿El hechizo de remoción? —Su voz amenazadora salió de entre la oscuridad, ella podía adivinar que otra vez estaba furioso—. Impresionante, lástima que no funciono.

Casi inmediatamente, Harry apuntó su varita hacia ella. Hermione no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando un hechizo la golpeó fuertemente, el impacto la hizo chocar sobre uno de los escritorios que fue empujado contra la pared. Los encantos protectores la rodearon en un instante y ella quedó atrapada.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó con indignación mientras golpeaba el escudo transparente con los puños.

—¡Lo siento, Hermione! —Harry ya no la miraba; no lo sentía en absoluto.

Muchas chispas empezaron a salir del polvo y los escombros. Harry se esmeró y envió más hechizos de vuelta. Quería ayudarlo, pero estaba completamente atrapada.

—¡Harry, déjame ayudar! —Gritó.

Malfoy volvió a ponerse en pie. Parecía un ángel de la muerte a punto de asesinar, tan diabólico y guapo al mismo tiempo. Las maldiciones y los maleficios que estaba enviando superaban a los de su amigo. Harry estaba teniendo dificultad para evitar los ataques.

Observó la escena impotente, incapaz de hacer nada. Harry envió tantas maldiciones como pudo, se agachó ante las que se acercaban a él. Malfoy tenía las manos en los bolsillos de nuevo mientras evitaba graciosamente los ataques de Harry.

Lo que más molestó a Hermione, sin embargo, fue la mirada un poco aburrida en su rostro.

—¡Sectumsempra! —Gritó Harry.

La maldición se acercó, pasando por un centímetro de su cabeza y cortando su máscara en el proceso. Su rostro se torció en otra sonrisa fría y demente y él agitó su mano como si fuese un látigo, tan rápido que Harry no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo. Su maldición golpeó a Harry en el pecho y lo envió volando a la pared. Sus gafas se rompieron y otros objetos fueron destrozados cuando Harry cayó sobre ellos.

—¡Harry!

No se movió.

Malfoy volvió a agitar la mano y Harry estaba gritando y retorciéndose. Estaba agarrando su cabeza y tirando de su cabello.

—No, no, no quiero esto, ¡haz que se detenga!

—¡Harry! —Ella golpeó el escudo con los puños y estaba segura de que se fracturó las muñecas, pero no le importó.

Malfoy caminaba hacia ella ahora, con un brillo triunfante en su rostro. Trató de deshacer los hechizos protectores que Harry colocó a su alrededor, pero no se movieron. Maldijo entre dientes.

—Fascinante hechizo, ¿no? —Estaba caminando alrededor del escudo, ignorando los gritos de agonía de Harry—. Es un hechizo de temor, se llama timor, te hace ver las cosas que más temes, las obtuve del libro Artes oscuras: belleza y poder.

—¡Jodete, bastardo!

—Lo harás después de casarnos princesa.

Los hechizos protectores que la rodeaban desaparecieron. Ella luchó cuando él medio la arrastró, medio la llevó al medio de la habitación.

—Obstringo —dijo. El fuego empezó a resplandecer del círculo invisible, encerrándolos a ambos. No sabía qué hacer. Él estaba sosteniendo sus manos apretadas, evitando cualquier medio de escape, ni siquiera tenía su varita. Harry seguía gritando.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Malfoy volvió a agitar la mano. Podía ver a Blaise, a Ginny y a los miembros de la Orden afuera, pero no podían entrar. Sus bocas se movían, pero no podía oírlas. Ella lloró de dolor. Su brazo estaba ardiendo. Estaba empezando. Ella luchó contra su agarre.

—Lo que la magia ha ligado, ningún hombre podrá deshacer…

—¡Detente, por favor!

—Te dejo mi corazón y alma.

Ella gritó mientras sentía como si un cuchillo invisible estuviera abriéndose paso en la piel de su brazo. Vio su sangre y la de ella... mucha... en sus manos, en el suelo y en todo su vestido blanco. Por todos lados. Podía saborear el metal en su boca y sentir su humedad pegajosa en su piel. Estaba llorando, su visión estaba borrosa. Y esos tempestuosos ojos grises... ella soñó con esto antes. En su piel y en la suya se le formaba una M torcida.

—¡Vamos, dilo! —Él ordenó, su voz resonó en la habitación. Su agarre se tensó más. Todo lo que Dumbledore dijo de repente era claro.

—¡Levanta ese hechizo de él! —Ella gritó.

Él gruñó de rabia, pero con un ligero movimiento de su mano el hechizo se había ido. Harry ya no estaba gritando. Malfoy gritó para que continuara. Ella miró hacia abajo derrotada y obligó a sus labios a moverse.

—L-lo que la magia ha u-unido.

—¡Hermione no! —Oyó el lejano grito de Harry en algún lugar de la habitación.

—N-ningún hombre podrá deshacer...

—¡Hermione! —Harry parecía histérico y desesperado cuando se encontró con sus ojos. Todavía estaba inmóvil, pero intentaba desesperadamente levantarse. Ella parpadeó con lágrimas, murmuro un «lo siento» y miró a Malfoy.

—...Te doy mi corazón y alma.

Entonces el fuego alrededor de ellos se intensifico. Los cubría de todos los demás. Ya no podía ver a Harry ni a los demás.

Sus brazos se entrelazaron, sus labios se encontraron, y ella sintió magia entre ellos. Se sentía tan irreal. El beso no fue horrible como esperaba que fuera. Era una sensación cálida y refrescante, a cualquier otra sensación que había sentido antes. Y entonces todo se quedó en silencio, recordándole una escena de película muggle en cámara lenta. Sólo podía sentirlo, su cercanía, su exigente presencia, su toque. Ella lo sintió sonreír contra sus labios. Y cuando vio sus ojos.

...Era como si el mundo entero estuviera conteniendo el aliento.

La magia era tentadora. Ella sabía que era más fuerte, más poderosa, porque en ese mismo momento, ellos eran uno. El momento adecuado. Ella no perdió tiempo. Respiró hondo, concentrada.

—Amoveo.

Chispas blancas emanaban de sus brazos entrelazados y sangrantes. Los consumía, forzando la magia y el poder fuera de sus cuerpos. Y tan rápidamente como la magia se precipitó en ella, fue absorbida y se debilitó. Por primera vez en su vida, vio el miedo a los ojos de Malfoy. Sus brazos ardían mientras se aferraban el uno al otro.

Entonces la magia explotó en una luz cegadora, los separó a ambos en los extremos del círculo. Las llamas que los rodeaban desaparecieron. Estaba tumbada boca abajo y tenía la mejilla en el suelo. Sintió una punzada en su brazo.

La piedra Luteus flotó en el centro por un corto tiempo, hasta que cayó y se rompió en trozos pequeños, dispersos, perdidos.

¿Se terminó?

—¡Hermione! —Harry seguía inmóvil a unos metros de ella. El tiempo parecía haber reanudado su paso y volvieron a la realidad una vez más.

Levantó ligeramente la mano para decirle que estaba bien. Ella percibió el cuerpo inconsciente de Malfoy en el otro extremo...

Se terminó.

Ella podría finalmente...

Un fuerte estallido vino de la entrada causando que ella volviera a la realidad. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Los miembros de la Orden, Blaise y Ginny estaban haciendo todo lo posible para quitar la barrera de la puerta.

 _¿La barrera?_

¿No se supone que todo había terminado?

 _No._ Ella miró horrorizada a Malfoy, que empezaba a despertar, pero ¿no estaba ahora impotente? La piedra ya estaba fuera de él.

Lentamente, se levantó. Ya no estaba sonriendo, y había algo en sus ojos que la hacía querer apartar la vista.

Entonces un error; olvidaron un detalle minúsculo y obvio que podría muy bien causar toda su destrucción.

Él todavía tenía su varita.

En pánico, trató de levantarse. Pero cada vez que trataba de moverse, manchas oscuras aparecían en sus ojos. Empezó a cojear hacia ella, pero algo le hizo detenerse.

—¡No, detente Malfoy! —Gritó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tanteó el suelo y se arrastró hacia él con desesperación. El daño que causó el hechizo de remoción fue demasiado para que su cuerpo pudiera manejarlo y su cuerpo amenazó con caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Draco usó su varita y ahora lo haría con el propósito de matar al elegido, a quien había odiado durante los años. Divide y conquista, sería posible después de todo.

¿A quién le importa la estúpida piedra? Ya la tenía. No necesitaba nada más.

—¡Por favor! —Estaba histérica. Ella tenía que hacer algo... cualquier cosa para detener esto.

Apuntó su varita a Harry. —Avada Ked-

—¡Draco!

Latido.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino. Sintió algo... algo latir dentro de él. ¿Qué es esto? Apretó su pecho con fuerza para asegurarse de que no lo estaba imaginando.

—¡Draco no lo hagas, por favor!

Latido. Latido. Latido.

¿Era este... su corazón?

Sentía la sangre bullir dentro de él, ¿un corazón? ¿Qué es esta locura? No tenía corazón. Era un monstruo, no era como ellos. Él era...

Bajó la varita y apretó su pecho con más fuerza. Hipnotizado y confundido por lo que estaba sucediendo, todavía estaba allí. Lo sintió palpitar, más fuerte que nunca. ¿Fue por el matrimonio? ¿Era porque el que le hacía sentir tanto estaba ya atado a él por el corazón y el alma?

Almas juntas, el corazón como uno, ¿verdad?

Así que Blaise estaba equivocado después de todo. ¿Él... tenía corazón ahora?

 _¿Ella y yo?_

 _¿Nuestro?_

Todo este tiempo creyó que era... Todo por lo que luchó... Todo el mundo estaba equivocado... Él... Ya no era un monstruo y...

Ella creyó en él desde el principio.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. El mundo entero cambió ante sus ojos. Esto no era lo que él creía, no era así como se veía a sí mismo. Esto era diferente. No debía sentirlo. No se suponía que fuera humano...

—Dilo otra vez.

—Draco.

Corrió hacia la enorme ventana de una puerta y la abrió, dejando entrar le viento frío que le perforó la piel. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás, la miró por última vez, y murmuró algo que sólo ella pudo escuchar.

Luego metió las manos en sus bolsillos una vez más, mirando las estrellas y la luna llena.

Él saltó.

Algunos dicen que murió por el salto, su cuerpo fue enterrado en algún lugar en el Bosque Prohibido, por los centauros que querían su venganza. Algunos dicen que sobrevivió y quedo herido por la caída, que se estaba sanando en alguna parte en las islas Filipinas y planeaba atacar a Harry Potter cuando llegara el momento.

Ella era la única que sabía que había escapado, ileso.

El Profeta salió con una foto de Harry y Hermione ese día. El niño que vivió y su mejor amiga, una vez más salvan el día. El tema en sí era vago y corto, indicando la muerte de dieciocho personas durante el baile. Harry habiendo detenido al asesino Draco Malfoy.

 _¡Qué valientes eran todos!_

Sólo unos pocos sabían del increíble poder que Draco Malfoy había exhibido esa noche. Ni siquiera se mencionó cómo estaba ligado a Hermione Granger por un antiguo ritual matrimonial. Sólo los miembros de la Orden y unos cuantos aurores vieron cómo dejó caer su varita y se alejó cuando tenía a Harry Potter. Sí, sólo unas pocas personas sabían la verdad.

Hermione Granger vivía en el corazón del Valle de Godric, después de la Masacre de la Mascarada de Invierno.

Harry la visitaba todos los jueves y veían películas viejas y se dormían en el sofá. A veces, cuidaba a los pequeños Ronald y Katie Zabini y les leía historias de príncipes encantadores y castillos y finales felices. A pesar de que sabía que no existían y que uno no puede vivir un «felices para siempre», pero era mejor tener falsas esperanzas a ninguna esperanza.

Porque ella debía dormir con las luces encendidas para olvidar sus ojos grises que la frecuentaban.

Porque todo su ser temblaba de tanta belleza.

Porque al final, ella nunca estaría sola otra vez.

Porque al final, ellos eran uno.

Porque eso era lo que amaba.

Estirando las manos hacia el fuego.

Quemado, herido, pero todavía tratando de alcanzarla.

Sólo para sentir su calor.

Estaba vivo en algún lugar, lo sabía. Podía sentirlo en su sangre. La cresta marcará su brazo para siempre, un recordatorio del vínculo que compartieron en el matrimonio, y un día él volverá. Porque hizo una promesa antes de saltar al cielo nocturno. Cuando miró hacia atrás y la vio una última vez.

Cuando él realmente sonrió. Draco.

Cuando su voz resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez.

 _Volveré por ti..._

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capitulo Catorce.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola todo el mundo! Finalmente llego el día, he aquí el final de la historia. Sinceramente quiero agradecer a todos los que la leyeron, y me apoyaron con comentarios y mensajes privados durante todos los capítulos, muchas gracias por estar allí conmigo durante ese proyecto.

Quiero dedicar esta última actualización a las lindas __y _ **sonrais777**_ , chicas quería actualizar antes, pero viaje a casa de mi madre por las fiestas de independencia, y aquí la conexión a internet es horriblemente mala, aun así espero les guste este capítulo final. Además, quiero hacerle una dedicación especial a _**Anat Lilith**_ , quien fue la personita que me conto sobre esta historia y gracias a ella comencé a publicarla. También a _**MARUVTA**_ , nena hace tiempo que no te veo por aquí, no sé si aún lees la historia, pero si lo haces, déjame decirte que extraño tus mensajes. Y por último a _**AliciaBlackM**_ , quien fue mi hermosa beta.

Espero nos reencontremos en otra historia.

¡Gracias totales!

 _Link historia original:_ www . fanfiction s/ 6122207 /1/ His-Beautiful-Haunting-Eyes

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


End file.
